Madre fugitiva
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino llevaba cuatro años dedicada a criar a su hijo adoptivo, pero de pronto apareció en su vida la madre que lo había abandonado y que ahora reclamaba la custodia del niño. Algo que las leyes le concederían fácilmente.  Serena tenía dos...
1. Chapter 1

**Madre fugitiva **

**Autora: Lynn Erickson**

**Editorial: Harlequin Ibérica**

**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi. **

**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**

_**Argumento:**_

_Serena Tsukino llevaba cuatro años dedicada a criar a su hijo adoptivo, pero de pronto apareció en su vida la madre que lo había abandonado y que ahora reclamaba la custodia del niño. Algo que las leyes le concederían fácilmente._

_Serena tenía dos opciones: obedecer al juez y entregar al pequeño, o huir con él y convertirse en una madre fugitiva._

_Darién Chiba ya no trabajaba para la policía de San Francisco, pero no había perdido su instinto, un instinto que podía servir para ayudar a Serena a demostrar lo malo que sería para el niño volver con su madre biológica._

_Aunque para ello debían controlar lo que estaba surgiendo entre ellos dos..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La sala de audiencia C del tribunal de justicia del condado de Boulder era idéntica a las demás salas del amplio edificio: paneles de madera clara, moqueta azul, y el estrado del juez, la tribuna del jurado y los bancos del público de un estilo danés de imitación. Pero para Serena Tsukino, que estaba sentada ante la mesa del fiscal, la sala de audiencia C era el más profundo de los infiernos.

—El menor Endimión A. Winston quedará de nuevo bajo la custodia permanente de su madre biológica, Beryl Ann Winston—dictó el magistrado de menores—. Dejará de estar al cuidado de su madre de acogida, Serena Tsukino, dentro de cuatro días. El estado de Colorado y el condado de Boulder le dan las gracias, señorita Tsukino —y concluyó la sentencia con un golpe seco de su mazo.

Serena oyó exclamar a la joven de la otra mesa:

—¡Caray! Muchas gracias, Su Señoría.

Se trataba de Beryl Winston, la madre biológica de Endimión, una joven de veintitantos años, delgada y pálida, vestida con unos vaqueros gastados y una sudadera, que había salido de la cárcel hacía seis meses y hacía dos del centro de rehabilitación. Según el sistema judicial, estaba otra vez integrada en la sociedad. ¡Qué risa! Debía de tratarse de una broma descomunal, de una pesadilla. Beryl nunca había cuidado de Endimión, nunca.

Serena hincó los codos en la mesa de madera clara y enterró el rostro en las manos. Combatió las lágrimas, pero la desesperación la desbordaba.

El secretario del tribunal escribía de prisa, mientras la taquígrafa registraba las últimas palabras del juez en su máquina. No había jurado que comentara la decisión, murmurar o hablara exclamaciones de asombro, pero había mirones susurrando en tono monótono detrás de Serena, seguramente, hablando de sus propios casos, sin preocuparse ni interesarse por...

«No», quiso gritar Serena. «No puede hacerme esto.» Devolver a Endimión a su supuesta _madre_. Su Endimión, a quien había cuidado desde que tenía tres meses. _Su_ hijo, por el amor de Dios.

—Serena —le estaba diciendo su abogada—. Vamos, Serena, tenemos que irnos.

Serena alzó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que la había representado en aquel juicio.

—No pueden hacerme esto, Kaoline. No pueden...

Kaoline Blackmoon agarró a Serena del brazo con suavidad.

—Tenemos que irnos. El juez ha dictado sentencia.

—Pero ¿no puedes...? ¿No podemos recurrir? Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer.

Los ojos de Kaoline estaban llenos de compasión... claro que eso no era ningún consuelo para Serena.

—Ahora, no, Serena. Todo ha terminado. Tenemos que irnos.

Muy despacio, Serena se puso en pie. Las rodillas le temblaban, y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Los oídos le palpitaban de forma angustiosa. «Endimión, Endimión». Como un autómata, tomó su bolso y salió de la mesa. Volvió a mirar al juez de menores: estaba leyendo un informe que le había pasado el secretario, estudiándolo por encima de sus gafas. Ya se había olvidado de Serena y de Endimión, estaba inmerso en otro caso. «Dios mío».

—Serena —dijo Kaoline otra vez.

Serena caminó con pasos trémulos hacia las puertas dobles de la sala, siguiendo a Kaoline. Rezaba para que Beryl Winston no le dijera nada.

Kaoline empujó las puertas, que se cerraron con un silbido detrás de Serena, y el mundo real las envolvió: el bullicioso pasillo del tribunal de justicia, el vestíbulo un poco más allá, el sol de verano filtrándose por las ventanas, los guardias de seguridad en sus puestos...

—Vamos, Serena, salgamos de aquí —dijo Kaoline, pero Serena se sentía tan débil que se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del pasillo.

—Señorita Tsukino —oyó Serena, y alzó la vista. Una mujer joven estaba delante de ella. Le resultaba vagamente familiar. Un poco gruesa, con un ceño de preocupación en el rostro y un traje gris arrugado que dejaba al descubierto unas rodillas con hoyuelos.

—¿Sí? —dijo Serena con voz débil.

—Me llamo Eimi Mizuno. Soy del Servicio de Protección del Menor. Sé... Conozco su caso. He oído la sentencia.

Serena se ajustó las gafas y miró a Eimi Mizuno.

—Lo siento —dijo Eimi—. Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —susurró Serena.

—Tenga —dijo Eimi, y puso algo en la mano de Serena. Un trozo de papel. Serena se quedó mirando su propia mano con expresión estúpida.

—¿Qué es?

—Ayuda —dijo Eimi—. Un número de teléfono. Llame.

Serena alzó la vista.

—¿Qué...? —pero Eimi se alejaba ya por el pasillo.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Kaoline.

—Una conocida. Quería que supiera lo mucho que lo sentía.

Serena mintió de forma instintiva. Tenía que pensar, volver a casa, pagar a la niñera, abrazar a Endimión y pensar. ¿Qué había querido decir Eimi Mizuno? Ayuda. ¿Qué clase de ayuda? ¿Quién...?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa en mi coche? —le preguntó Kaoline.

—No, no, estoy bien. De verdad. Lo superaré —Serena intentó sonreír.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Gracias, Kaoline. Sé que has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu mano.

—Por desgracia —dijo la abogada—, hoy día los jueces están predispuestos a favor de los padres biológicos. Sabíamos con lo que nos enfrentábamos.

—Aunque los padres sean drogadictos o violentos... Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo advertiste.

—Lo intentamos con todas nuestras fuerzas —dijo Kaoline, y apretó la mano de Serena.

—Pero no ha sido suficiente —dijo Serena con tristeza.

—Presentaré un recurso —dijo Kaoline.

—Sí, un recurso.

—Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Si Beryl hace algo escandaloso o si pone a Endimión en peligro, se lo haremos notar al juez. Puede que reconsidere su decisión —la voz de Kaoline transmitía poca convicción.

Serena se paró en seco y le puso la mano a Kaoline en el brazo.

—Lo hará, ¿sabes? Hará algo terrible. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, y el juez debería haberlo previsto. Piensa en el historial de Beryl . Drogas, rehabilitación, más drogas. ¿De verdad crees que está rehabilitada? Por el amor de Dios, Kaoline, volverá a caer otra vez. La maltrataron cuando era niña y ya sabes lo que eso significa. Ya sabes... —se quedó sin palabras.

—Tranquilízate, Serena. El servicio social la tendrá vigilada.

—Vamos, ¡no seas condescendiente conmigo! —era el primer brote de furia que Serena sentía, y resultaba satisfactorio. Mucho mejor que la desesperación.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Serena se pasó la mano por su pelo rubio oscuro. Se lo había recogido hacia atrás con un pasador, por lo que el flequillo se le había puesto de punta, pero no le importaba. El glamour no era su fuerte.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedes esperar que confíe en el _sistema_ ni que piense que la decisión que ha tomado el juez es lo más beneficioso para un menor.

—Tranquilízate, Serena.

—Siempre he estado tranquila. Siempre he hecho lo correcto, y mira lo que he conseguido. Por no hablar de Endimión.

—Escucha, volveré al despacho y empezaré a redactar el recurso. Tengo todos esos estudios psicológicos que me diste.

—Los que no aceptaron como pruebas —dijo Serena con amargura.

—Se los enviaré al juez.

—Puede que entonces los lea. Pero no es seguro —Serena había trabajado tanto, revisando estudios sobre drogadictos reincidentes y víctimas de malos tratos en la niñez... Después de todo, era catedrática de psicología. Conocía a los drogadictos. Conocía a Beryl Winston. Había sido terapeuta de Beryl hacía cuatro años, cuando trabajaba como voluntaria en el refugio de mujeres en el que Beryl se hospedaba mientras esperaba a dar a luz.

Así fue como empezó todo. Su primera intención fue ayudar a las mujeres del refugio, mujeres maltratadas, perdidas, heridas, violadas. Beryl había sido una de ellas, una adolescente agradable. Un tanto inocente, bonita de una forma deslavazada, se había quedado embarazada de un novio que se había vuelto agresivo. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo lacio. Estaba esqueléticas pero con el vientre hinchado. En aquella época, Beryl lloraba mucho y la aterrorizaba tener que cuidar de un bebé. ¡Acababa de salir del instituto, por el amor de Dios! Serena sintió lástima por ella y transgredió la primera norma de cualquier terapeuta: se involucró demasiado en los problemas de su paciente.

Cuando Beryl dio a luz, Serena fue a visitarla al hospital, le llevó un regalo y tomó en brazos al bebé.

—Endimión Alexander Winston—dijo Beryl —. Me gusta cómo suena.

Serena contempló a Endimión, sus bracitos y puños cerrados que agitaba en al aire, sus párpados pálidos y venosos, la pelusa rubia de la cabeza y, aunque en aquel momento no fue consciente de ello, se quedó prendada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Serena? —le estaba preguntando Kaoline.

—No. Pero me las arreglaré. Será mejor que vuelva a casa —sonrió con expresión sombría—. Me está esperando la niñera.

Condujo con cuidado, consciente de que estaba distraída. Aparcó delante del chalé adosado que tenía en propiedad, apagó el motor y permaneció sentada un momento más, con la cabeza apoyada en el volante. Luego, se enderezó, salió del coche y recorrió la senda hasta la puerta principal. La escena era familiar, reconfortante. Tiestos de geranios, la bicicleta de plástico de Endimión tumbada en la hierba, así como su viejo coche de bomberos, un cuenco y una cuchara de la cocina llena de barro en el porche delantero. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo con eso?

Dentro de la casa, la televisión estaba encendida con los dibujos animados de la tarde. A Serena no le agradaba que Endimión viera demasiada televisión, pero Lita se lo habría permitido de buena gana. Era una joven muy dulce que vivía al final de la calle, y Endimión la quería.

—Hola, señora Tsukino —dijo Lita, que se incorporó en el sofá. _Señora_ Tsukino. Serena le había dicho un sinfín de veces que no había ningún señor Tsukino, pero Lita insistía en llamarla señora. Serena había desistido de corregirla.

—¡Hola, mamá! —Endimión apareció por encima del respaldo del sofá, dando botes—. ¡Hola, mamá! ¡Estamos viendo dibujos animados!

Mamá. Endimión no conocía a ninguna otra madre. No recordaba sus primeros tres meses con la depresión posparto de Beryl, la incapacidad de la joven de amamantarlo, de abrazarlo o de darle más que los cuidados básicos. La palabra le desgarró el corazón. «Mamá». El tribunal había invalidado sus cuatro años de maternidad y había declarado madre de Endimión a una perfecta desconocida.

Pagó a Lita y contempló cómo salía por la puerta y se alejaba calle abajo. Intentaba no reflejar su tumulto interior, pero dudaba de sus dotes de actriz. Era una persona sincera, una mujer corriente que obedecía la ley. Tenía pocas habilidades pero le bastaban para sentirse plena. Era una buena madre. No. Era una madre genial. Y una maestra excelente. Sus clases en la Universidad de Colorado siempre tenían lista de espera: Fundamentos de psicología, Trastornos psicológicos, y un curso para licenciados sobre Comportamiento y Terapia.

—Ven aquí, Endimión —dijo. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió los brazos.

Endimión corrió hacia ella. Tenía los ojos azules, como Beryl , pero el pelo más oscuro. Era un niño sano y desaliñado de cuatro años. Iba a lucir una nariz prominente cuando madurara. Su padre debía de...

—Mamá —sus dedos sucios jugaron con el cuello del traje con el que Serena había ido al tribunal. Un traje sencillo de color azul marino, de hacía varios años y sin mucho estilo. La falda era demasiado larga y combada en torno a la cadera, pero había querido dar una imagen de respetabilidad. Cielos, más le valía haberse puesto unos vaqueros viejos, como Beryl .

—¿Sí, cariño? —lo sentía cálido y sólido en el regazo, y olía a tierra y a sudor de niño.

—¿Podemos salir a tomamos un helado después de cenar?

Era su excursión favorita: pasear por el centro comercial de Pearl Street, en el centro de Boulder, lamiendo un cucurucho de helado.

—Esta noche no, Endimión.

—¿Por qué no, mamá?

Serena inspiró hondo. «Porque no puedo, porque estoy destrozada, porque no quiero ver a nadie».

—Esta noche no, ¿de acuerdo?

Endimión se enfurruñó, pero Serena sabía que se le pasaría enseguida. Endimión tenía un carácter risueño y no le duraba mucho el mal humor. Sin embargo, era independiente. Terco, voluntarioso e inteligente. Serena lo abrazó, y enterró el rostro en el pelo del niño hasta que él se retorció.

Cuatro días. Solo iba a ser su madre durante cuatro días más. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? La enormidad del error, de la injusticia, la abrumó una vez más. Endimión era _su_ hijo.

—Mamá —gimió Endimión, y se apartó—. Tengo hambre.

Serena le preparó un tentempié con movimientos mecánicos, mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando una salida. El recurso podría funcionar. Kaoline había dicho que lo prepararía. Pero no a tiempo, antes de cuatro días. ¿Debía llamar al juez a su casa? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Fallon. Juez Henry Fallon. ¿Debía llamarlo, explicárselo todo, suplicarle, apelar a su merced?

Ridículo.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Entregar a Endimión como si fuera un perro extraviado? «Aquí tienes, Spot, un nuevo dueño para ti. No te preocupes, acabarás acostumbrándote».

Como profesora de psicología, sabía el efecto que aquel cambio podía producir en un niño. Endimión generaría una desconfianza profunda hacia los adultos, incluso una total incapacidad de confiar, de entablar relaciones, de amar. Era peor que la muerte de una madre. Hasta cierto punto, incluso un niño podía aceptar la muerte de su madre, pero el abandono era un acto deliberado. Un castigo. Cielos.

Se sentó detrás de la mesa de la cocina y contempló cómo Endimión caminaba a gatas por el suelo, impulsando un cochecito de juguete.

—Brum, brum —estaba diciendo—. Y ahora adelanta al coche azul, acelera y dobla la esquina. ¡Hiiii! ¡Y vuelca! —puso el cochecito boca abajo y lo hizo girar. Sus dedos dejaban huellas de mantequilla de cacahuete por todo el juguete.

Endimión.

La vida de Serena había sido perfecta. Su hijo, sus clases, sus trabajos de investigación, sus amigos, el día a día en el maravilloso ambiente abierto del condado de Boulder, en Colorado. Todo estaba bajo control, no necesitaba complicarse la vida con los hombres. Era feliz.

—¡Y gira y gira, y choca contra la pared! —exclamó Endimión.

Acababa de concluir los papeleos para la adopción legal de Endimión. Lo único que necesitaba era la autorización de Beryl Winston, una firma, nada más. Beryl no había firmado. En cambio, había presentado un escrito de súplica al tribunal de menores para obtener la custodia permanente de Endimión. Después de cuatro años.

Al principio Serena pensó que era pan comido. Nadie apartaría a un niño de una madre amorosa que había cuidado de él desde su nacimiento para devolvérselo a una expresidiaria que lo había abandonado años atrás.

Kaoline se lo había advertido, pero ella no había escuchado. Claro que tampoco le habría servido de nada.

Endimión estaba tumbado boca abajo, haciendo girar las ruedas de su coche de carreras con un dedo. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Hemos ganado la carrera, mamá. ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí. Enhorabuena.

Entonces, Endimión se levantó y empezó a correr por la cocina, flexionando sus robustas piernecitas y apretando los codos a los costados.

—¡Brum, brum! ¡Y acelera! Mírame, mamá.

Fue en aquel instante cuando Serena supo que jamás podría renunciar a Endimión.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué opciones tenía?

Endimión había entrado en el salón. Serena oía cómo hablaba con Hazel y Whiskers, sus dos gatos. Los animales se habían aventurado a bajar para cenar, conscientes de la excesiva vitalidad de Endimión.

—Gato bonito —le oyó decir—. Ven, juega con mi coche. ¡Brum, brum!

Serena necesitaba ayuda. _Ayuda_.

Se acordó de Eimi Mizuno, de la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos castaños, mientras le ponía un papel en la mano. Ayuda. Un número de teléfono.

¿Dónde estaba ese papel? Debía de habérselo metido en el bolsillo. Sí, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje. Corrió al salón y recogió la chaqueta azul de la silla en la que la había arrojado al volver a casa. Palpó los bolsillos. Nada en el izquierdo... En el derecho, sí, un trozo de papel arrugado que había guardado a toda prisa cuando Kaoline le habló.

Alisó el papel con dedos trémulos. Era un número de teléfono de Denver. Si llamaba, ¿quién contestaría? ¿Qué clase de ayuda le ofrecerían? Al menos, era una posibilidad.

Descolgó el teléfono inalámbrico y tecleó los números deprisa, para que no le diera tiempo a arrepentirse. El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces. Cielos, seguramente saltaría el contestador y entonces, ¿qué haría?

Alguien descolgó. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Asistencia a mujeres —dijo una voz femenina.

Serena no supo qué decir.

—Oiga, ¿puedo ayudarla?

—Eh, sí...

—¿Se encuentra en una situación de emergencia? —preguntó enseguida la mujer.

—Sí, bueno, no, no estoy en peligro, pero...

—Está bien, relájese. Dígame cuál es su problema. Estamos aquí para ayudarla.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Lo siento, no le puedo dar nombres concretos. Lo mismo que yo no quiero saber el suyo. Somos una organización que ayuda a mujeres y a niños en peligro.

—Entiendo. Bueno... mi hijo, tiene cuatro años. Es mi hijo de acogida, pero el juez ha dispuesto que su madre biológica recupere la custodia. Será dentro de cuatro días. Solo dispongo de cuatro días. Su madre biológica... es incapaz de cuidar de un niño. Ha estado en la droga, en la cárcel. Dios mío, sé que le hará sufrir. No puedo...

—Está bien. ¿Hay algún padre implicado? ¿Su marido?

—No.

—Tenemos una solución. Lo llamamos «ferrocarril subterráneo». Pero debe comprender que no puede dejar ninguna huella. Tiene que desaparecer, sin más. Pone fin a su antigua vida, corta por lo sano. No se lo dice a nadie.

—Sí —susurro Serena.

—Todo depende de usted. Es una decisión muy importante. Si cree que su hijo corre un riesgo lo bastante alto para que crea justificado dar este paso tan drástico, le daré una dirección. No le harán preguntas. Tendrá que irse ya.

—¿Ya?

—Esta noche, lo antes posible.

—Ah.

—Y, por favor, destruya cualquier prueba. Este número de teléfono, por ejemplo. Memorícelo, si hace falta. Memorice la dirección que le doy. Necesitamos poder confiar en usted.

—Sí, claro. Lo entiendo —dijo Serena. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. ¿Debía hacer lo que le ofrecían? ¿Desaparecer con Endimión? ¿Tendría agallas? Claro que la alternativa era demasiado terrible.

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Sí, estoy aquí —inspiró hondo—. Deme esa dirección, por favor. ¿Estará muy lejos?

—No, no mucho. Y allí le darán otra dirección. Tendrá que decidir hacia dónde quiere ir.

—¿Puedo decidirlo después?

—Sí, eso es cosa suya. Solo la persona que le dé la nueva dirección lo sabrá.

—Está bien, estoy preparada —Serena encontró un papel en el cajón y lo colocó en posición sobre el bloc en el que apuntaba la lista de la compra.

La mujer le dio una dirección. Era de Denver. Bien, no estaba muy lejos. Podría llegar allí fácilmente aquella misma noche. Solo estaba a cincuenta kilómetros. Cincuenta kilómetros, pero un abismo tan grande que jamás podría dar marcha atrás.

—Memorice la dirección.

—Sí, no dejaré ningún rastro.

—Consiga tanto dinero suelto como pueda. Las tarjetas de crédito se pueden rastrear. ¿Tiene coche?

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Pero sepa que pueden emitir una orden de busca y captura de su vehículo. También... —la voz vaciló—. Si abandona el estado con su hijo y su acción se considera secuestro, sepa que el FBI intervendrá.

—Dios mío.

—Sopese las consecuencias. Hemos tenido éxitos, pero también unos cuantos fracasos.

—Entiendo, entiendo —a Serena le temblaba la voz.

—¿Algo más que necesite saber?

—Creo que no. Bueno, espere... ¿Hay que... pagar algo por la ayuda?

—No. Si puede dejar algo en los distintos refugios, siéntase libre de hacerlo.

Serena colgó y contempló la dirección que había escrito. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Mamá, ¿qué vamos a cenar? —oyó preguntar a Endimión.

—A cenar... —intentó hablar en tono despreocupado—. Endimión, cariño, tengo que salir a hacer varios recados, así que ¿por qué no vamos a McDonald's?

—¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo pedir el menú infantil?

—Claro, lo que tú quieras —Serena estaba distraída. Su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora, planeando, imaginando.

Dinero suelto. Después del McDonald's iría al cajero automático de su banco y sacaría lo máximo que pudiera. Llenaría el depósito de gasolina y pagaría con la tarjeta de crédito... nadie podría seguirle la pista más allá de Boulder. Disponía de cuatro días antes de que saltara la alarma. Un tiempo precioso.

Le pediría a Stacey, su vecina, que diera de comer a los gatos. Compraría comida para gatos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría fuera? ¿Días, meses, años? Su profesión, su vida, sus amigos, su plácida existencia... todo quedaría atrás. Sería una fugitiva.

La maleta. Ropa, artículos de aseo. Los juguetes favoritos de Endimión. Algo de comida para el viaje. Una almohada y mantas para Endimión.

El coche. Una ranchera gris como cualquier otra, salvo por la matrícula. Pero todavía disponía de un margen de cuatro días. Quizá tuviera que vender su coche o alquilar uno. No, no podía alquilar, para eso siempre pedían una tarjeta de crédito.

Se detuvo e inspiró hondo para serenarse. Luego, empezó a trajinar por la casa, sacando las maletas, intentando pensar. Era difícil. Por su mente pasaban toda clase de imágenes: los rostros de sus amigos, su aula llena de alumnos, las mujeres del centro de preescolar al que iba Endimión... Otra vez la sala de audiencia, la sonrisa triunfante de Beryl Winston cuando el juez dictó sentencia. Endimión, Endimión en su cuna, Endimión en su nueva cama, todos sus juguetes, los gatos, el sótano abarrotado de archivadores con material de sus clases.

Toda su vida estaba allí.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, logró hacer las maletas, e incluso se acordó de guardar abrigos, por si acaso seguían huyendo cuando llegara el otoño. Toallas, un juego de sábanas, por si acaso, almohada, manta, coches de juguete, dinosaurios de plástico y los libros favoritos de Endimión.

—Endimión, vámonos —lo llamó.

En McDonald's, Endimión se manchó la camiseta de ketchup. Serena apenas probó bocado: un par de _nuggets_ de pollo, una Coca-Cola. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y le temblaban las manos.

Las rodajas de pepinillo resbalaron de la hamburguesa de Endimión y cayeron sobre su regazo. Endimión la miró con cara arrepentida, pero a Serena no le importó. Se limitó a limpiar el estropicio con un puñado de servilletas.

—Endimión —dijo—, ¿sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche vamos a correr una aventura. Nos vamos de viaje.

—De viaje. ¿A dónde, mamá?

—A ningún lugar en especial. Visitaremos a algunos amigos. Iremos donde nos apetezca.

Endimión se manchó la cara de ketchup, que goteó sobre su camiseta. Su querido bebé. Serena lo había abrazado y mecido, lo había cuidado cuando tuvo el cólico, las infecciones de oído y el pinchazo de penicilina. Le había leído cuentos y lo había llevado a ver _Bambi_, _El rey león_, y _Blancanieves_. Era su madre, pensó con fiereza.

A las seis de la tarde de aquel día de verano, ya había guardado el equipaje en el coche, le había dado a Mina su llave y le había enseñado la bolsa de diez kilos de Cat Chow.

—¿Podrías recogerme el correo? Te lo pediré dentro de unos días. Quizá puedas enviármelo. Te llamaré.

—Cielos, ya veo que tienes prisa —dijo Stacey.

—Sí. Mi padre está enfermo. Me ha llamado mi madre. Se trata de una emergencia.

—Vaya, lo siento. Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Sí, eso esperamos. Gracias, Stacey.

Echó una última mirada a su chalé adosado, a su hogar. El único hogar que Endimión había conocido. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y abandonarlo. Por su hijo.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo, y salieron juntos por la puerta principal. Serena dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola, recorrió la senda hasta el coche, acomodó a Endimión en el asiento de atrás y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Arrancó y se alejó por la familiar calle flanqueada de árboles. Pasó por delante de las casas de sus vecinos y de los edificios de piedra arenisca y tejado rojo de la universidad de Colorado, rumbo a Denver. Dejaba atrás toda su vida. Ojalá pudiera mirar hacia delante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Serena maniobraba por las calles del barrio de Bonnie Brae, en Denver, estirando el cuello de vez en cuando para leer las señales. Por un lado, era consciente de lo mundano que parecía todo en aquella zona tranquila de clase media; por otro, temblaba de nerviosismo en aquel atardecer de verano, a medida que las sombras de los árboles y las casas avanzaban hacia ella. Un perro apareció de improviso en la creciente penumbra y echó a correr tras los neumáticos, ladrando.

—Mamá —dijo Endimión desde el asiento de atrás—. Es un perro malo. Va a entrar por mi ventana. ¡Mamá!

Serena leía los números de las casas. No podía ser aquella calle... Era demasiado... corriente. Con los nervios, se habría equivocado al anotar la dirección.

Desechó el pensamiento. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que era un refugio? Comprendió que había estado imaginando una construcción secreta y sospechosa resguardada por los árboles, cerrada a cal y canto, sin luces ni ventanas. Pero podía ser cualquier casa, incluso una mansión, por el amor de Dios.

—Mamá, ¡el perro va a saltar por mi ventana!

—Cariño, no puede entrar en el coche. ¿Lo ves? Ya se está yendo a su casa.

—No me gusta.

—Bueno, seguramente, solo sentía curiosidad —dijo, con lenguaje mecánico de madre.

Redujo la velocidad y estudió los números con atención. Allí estaba, era la casa contigua a la esquina de Adams y Mississippi. ¿Acaso aquel lugar, aquella casa inocua de ladrillos, podía formar parte del ferrocarril subterráneo?

—¿Ya hemos llegado, mamá? ¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Sí, cariño. Creo que sí.

Serena aparcó junto a la acera, puesto que ya había un coche en la entrada. Salió, sintió la debilidad en las rodillas e inspiró hondo. ¿Y si no era allí? ¿Y si...?

Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso. Había memorizado el número de teléfono. Si de verdad era la dirección equivocada, volvería a llamar. No pasaba nada.

¿Nada?, gritó su cerebro. Pero Endimión se estaba desabrochando el cinturón. Serena abrió la puerta de atrás.

—Tengo hambre, mamá. No me diste postre. ¿Tendrán helado?

—Estoy segura de que tendrán algo, cariño, pero, primero, déjame que me asegure de que esta es... la casa de mis amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Endimión le dio la mano.

—De acuerdo.

Serena caminó hacia la casa inspirando hondo, intentando idear una excusa por si se había equivocado de casa. Un paso, dos, tres. Cuando tocó el timbre, tenía la mente tan confusa que apenas reparó en que había alguien al otro lado de la puerta mosquitera: una adolescente.

La joven miró primero a Serena, luego a Endimión y, a continuación, volvió la cabeza y gritó:

—¡Eh, mamá! ¡Tus amigos ya están aquí!

Amigos. Ningún nombre. Solo amigos. De modo que era allí.

—Adelante —dijo la joven, que abrió la puerta y le brindó a Endimión una sonrisa mecánica.

La señora de la casa caminaba hacia Serena con la mano extendida y una afable sonrisa en el rostro. Era una mujer de aspecto corriente, con pelo castaño rizado, vaqueros gastados y camiseta de tirantes. También madre, como Serena, pero muy distinta a ella. Valerosa. ¿A cuántas mujeres e hijos asustados habría dado cobijo?

Serena estrechó su mano e intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bueno, vamos a poneros cómodos —dijo la mujer, y alborotó con suavidad el pelo sedoso de Endimión—. Apuesto a que tienes hambre, jovencito.

Endimión miró a Serena con ojos lastimeros.

—Sí —dijo Serena—. Siempre tiene hambre a estas horas de la noche. No se me ocurrió...

—Por supuesto que no. Venid, vuestra habitación está al final del pasillo. Junto a la cocina. El interruptor está a la izquierda. Y hay un pequeño baño a la derecha. Por cierto, no te preocupes, nadie puede pensar con lucidez en esta situación. No olvides que es tu primera noche. Poneos cómodos. Os espero en la cocina, ¿de acuerdo? Y a ti, jovencito, ¿te gustan las galletas? ¿O mejor, un polo?

—Un polo.

—¿Qué se dice, Endimión?

—Por favor.

La mujer sonrió otra vez y cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir.

—Vaya —susurró Serena, y se dejó caer en la cama de matrimonio.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Puedo ir por mi polo?

—Enseguida. Solo necesito un minuto, cariño.

—Pero tengo hambre.

Serena suspiró, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recobrar la compostura. Se sentía como si hubiese subido a un tren de aquel supuesto ferrocarril subterráneo, un tren sin destino, un tren que jamás se detendría. El corazón le palpitaba con furia y, de repente, la habitación se le hizo pequeña. Se puso en pie y abrió la ventana, que daba a un jardín de atrás y a un callejón. A sus oídos llegaron las voces de unos niños que jugaban en las proximidades. Todo parecía tan normal, tan natural, a pesar de su difícil situación... Debería estar en casa, llamando a los gatos antes de cerrar la puerta con llave, diciéndole a Endimión que se lavara los dientes, discutiendo sobre su hora de acostarse en aquella noche cálida de verano.

Después de dos o tres protestas más de Endimión, que seguía teniendo hambre, Serena le dio la mano y lo condujo a la cocina, donde la mujer estaba fregando los platos de la cena.

La situación era tan incómoda... Endimión y ella eran extraños en un lugar extraño. Estaba angustiada por la confusión y un vago temor.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí. Iremos por vuestro equipaje y así podréis pasar a gusto la noche —la mujer se secó las manos en un trapo de cocina que colgó del tirador de la nevera y sonrió a Endimión—. Y apuesto a que sigues queriendo ese polo, jovencito.

—Sí, por favor —Endimión sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La mujer miró a Serena.

—¿Café? Tengo descafeinado. Y té con hielo.

—El té con hielo me sentará bien, gracias.

—Mientras lo sirvo, ¿por qué no vas por las maletas?

—¿Valdrá mi coche? Quiero decir...

—Por esta noche, sí.

Y luego, ¿qué?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Lo que le estaba pasando podía ser real?

Endimión tomó su polo mientras Serena dejaba las maletas en el dormitorio. Después, era ya la hora de acostar a Endimión, de insistir, a pesar de la novedad del entorno, en que se pusiera el pijama y se cepillara los dientes.

—Quiero ver la tele —dijo Endimión, y Serena temió que fuera a darle uno de sus pataleos.

Sacó una de las lecturas favoritas de Endimión y este se acurrucó en sus brazos. Era un cuento breve titulado _Un libro feliz, triste, tonto y loco_, que surtía efecto con los niños cuando estaban enfadados. Claro que no hacía muchas terapias últimamente. No había tenido tiempo desde que acogiera a Endimión. El libro preguntaba a los niños cómo se sentían, describía las emociones y les decía que estaba bien que las sintieran.

La táctica nunca fallaba con Endimión.

Serena volvió la última página y se inclinó para besar la frente del niño.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dijo Endimión, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Serena se puso en pie y dio las gracias al cielo en silencio. Aquella situación era muy difícil para él. También para ella, pero Endimión era el inocente, la víctima de un sistema judicial injusto. No debería sufrir. Maldición, aquel hermoso niño, no.

El hielo estaba prácticamente derretido en el vaso de té cuando Serena se sentó, por fin, a la mesa de la cocina, frente a su anfitriona. Podía oírse la televisión del salón y a la joven que hablaba por teléfono al final del pasillo.

Serena levantó la vista del vaso y sorprendió la mirada de la mujer.

—Me... me siento tan incómoda... —empezó—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, has sido muy amable, pero es que...

—Es tu primera noche —la interrumpió la mujer—. No sabes cómo acabará todo esto y estás muerta de miedo.

—Es verdad.

—Tienes que tomarte los días uno a uno. Si eres fuerte, lo conseguirás. Todo saldrá bien.

—¿Siempre es así?

—Casi siempre —la mujer asintió, y su fortaleza interior iluminó su rostro y la hizo parecer hermosa.

Serena se recogió un mechón de pelo de color pardo detrás de la oreja y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz. Sí, sabía que era una mujer insípida y un poco tímida, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si, de haberse mostrado más extravertida y segura de sí durante la vista, el juez no habría dictado una sentencia distinta. ¿Estaría metida en aquel jaleo si se hubiera comportado como su anfitriona?

—Ojalá pudiera darte todas las respuestas —estaba diciendo la mujer—. Pero eso sería imposible. No hay dos situaciones iguales.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero puedo decirte algunas cosas, y eso quizá pueda ayudarte.

Serena profirió una carcajada tensa.

—Te lo agradecería.

—En cuanto a tu coche... tendrás que dejárselo a alguien, a un buen amigo, a un pariente, a quien sea. Utiliza el tren o el autobús, lo que más te agrade. Y no te pares nunca. Sé lo horrible que suena esto, pero Endimión y tú tenéis que desaparecer.

—¿Va a ser así... siempre? —se aventuró a decir, y sujetó con fuerza el vaso de té.

—Sí y no. Cada persona es un mundo. Puedo contarte mi historia, si te ayuda.

—Por favor.

—Bueno, estuve en el ferrocarril durante tres años.

—¡Tres años! —exclamó Serena. La mujer sonrió con pesar.

—Y mi caso, por desgracia, es muy típico. Hay mujeres que han estado huyendo con sus hijos durante... Olvídalo, no tienes por qué...

—Dímelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Diez años o más. E incluso ahora, viven con un nombre falso.

—Pero...

—Pero ¿cómo se las arreglan? Conocerás a más personas en la ruta. Personas que te ayudarán a obtener nuevos números de la seguridad social, nuevos nombres, trabajos, todo.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Por qué ibas a saberlo? Y recuerda: tienes que moverte hasta que sea imposible localizarte. Tienes que cambiar, convertirte en otra persona. Y tienes que ser fuerte. Sobre todo, no te rindas nunca. Es a tu hijo a quien proteges. Será duro. Muy duro. Espero que no pienses que soy una aguafiestas. Solo intento ser sincera. Es mejor saber ahora lo duro que puede ser que llevarte luego la sorpresa.

Serena no dijo nada.

—En cualquier caso, mañana deberías irte de Denver. De Colorado, en realidad. Y te lo advierto, aparte de dejarles el coche delante de su casa, aléjate de tus amigos y familiares. Las autoridades los vigilarán durante mucho tiempo. Si quieres encasquetarles el coche, hazlo cuanto antes. Deshazte de él y vete. No pongas en peligro a tu gente. Tendrás que aprender a valerte sola. Con tu hijo.

Serena se mordió el labio.

—Lo sé, eso es lo peor. Pero no es para siempre. Algún día, tu hijo será lo bastante mayor como para cuidarse solo, y después de esta experiencia, será fuerte. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

—Pero ya nunca volveré a ser la misma, ¿verdad?

La mujer lo negó con la cabeza.

—Presentarán cargos contra ti. Cargos federales. No desaparecerán.

Serena no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Pero ¿y tú? ¿Y tu trabajo? ¿Cómo conseguiste...?

—Tuve suerte. Fui una de las pocas afortunadas. Mi ex marido no se puso en contacto con las autoridades cuando desaparecí con nuestra hija. El no —dijo la mujer con desprecio—. Era muy rico, así que contrató a unos detectives para que me localizaran. Nunca me quedé más de una noche en el mismo lugar. Huimos durante tres años. Durante ese tiempo, hasta tuve que educar yo sola a mi hija. No teníamos amigos, y no nos atrevíamos a contactar con ningún familiar.

—¿Pero ahora...?

—Bueno, mi _acaudalado_ marido acabó metiendo la pata. Dio una paliza a una novia. Por desgracia, se pasó de la raya. El padre de ella era abogado y se aseguró de que a Larry lo pusieran entre rejas durante mucho tiempo. Mi hija habrá terminado la carrera antes de que vuelva a ver la luz del día.

—Así que pudiste recuperar tu vida. Tu vida real.

—Sí. Hace ya años de todo esto, y me las arreglo bien sola. Al menos, vivir huyendo me dio una fuerza y un valor que jamás creí poseer. Antes, no era más que otra mujer maltratada, asustada, con miedo de irme y con miedo de quedarme.

—¿Qué te impulsó a marcharte?

La mujer miró a Serena a los ojos con fiereza.

—Una cosa era que ese desgraciado me pegara, pero otra que le pegara a nuestra hija. Le rompió el brazo.

—Cielos.

—Fue horrible, sí, y conservaremos las cicatrices el resto de nuestras vidas, pero ahora estamos bien —inclinó la cabeza hacia el comedor, donde la hija seguía hablando por los codos al teléfono, con la televisión encendida—. Ahora, su mayor problema es qué ponerse para ir al colegio. Tengo mucha suerte. _Tenemos_ mucha suerte.

Serena se recostó en la silla y bajó la mirada. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que su propia historia, el futuro de Endimión, no podría ser tan maravilloso. En el espacio de cuatro días, casi tres, el tribunal esperaba que cumpliera la orden de entregar a Endimión a su madre biológica. Y, cuando no compareciera, cuando las autoridades averiguaran que había huido con el niño, sería para siempre una fugitiva. No habría marcha atrás.

Poco antes de la medianoche, se metió en la cama con Endimión sin hacer ruido. Podía oír los pequeños sonidos que hacía mientras dormía, y se acurrucó con cuidado junto a él e inspiró su aroma.

Podía hacerlo. Por terrible que pareciera, por asustada que estuviera, tenía que hacerlo. Su anfitriona de aquella primera noche de su largo viaje le había dicho que debía ser fuerte. Podía serlo. Lo sería. Cerró los ojos y trató de vaciar su cabeza de todo pensamiento. Necesitaba dormir. Su cuerpo ansiaba un descanso muy preciado.

Escuchó los sonidos de la noche que entraban por la ventana abierta e intentó respirar profundamente. Fue en vano. En lugar de ralentizarse, el corazón le martilleaba las costillas. Hubo un momento en que le dio un vuelco en el pecho y Serena dejó de respirar.

Una vida entera huyendo de la ley. Los dos serían fugitivos. ¿Y cómo se mantendría? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando sus clases empezaran en otoño? ¿Dónde acabarían? ¿Cómo afectaría todo aquello a la psique de Endimión?

El reloj digital de la cómoda parpadeaba la hora. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Serena perdió el valor. Al día siguiente, regresaría a Boulder, a sus vidas, y entregaría a Endimión a Beryl Winston. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya se le ocurriría alguna otra manera de convencer al juez de que había cometido un terrible error. Contrataría a todo un ejército de abogados, costaran lo que costaran. Ellos desharían aquel horrible entuerto. Claro que eso llevaría tiempo y, mientras tanto, Endimión estaría al cuidado de Beryl Winston y...

Cielos, ¿qué iba a hacer?

El coche devoraba los kilómetros a su paso por las Rocosas. Había salido tarde de Denver. Primero después de escuchar a su anfitriona y reparar en lo larga que podía ser la huida, decidió vaciar su cuenta corriente, así que tuvo que esperar a que abriera la sucursal de Denver. Había mucha cola y Endimión tuvo que ir a hacer «Pipí, mamá», y después, al salir por la interestatal 70, tropezaron con un poco de atasco. Después, Endimión quería el almuerzo, y ni siquiera habían llegado a Vail. La única buena noticia era que, con cada kilómetro que dejaban atrás, por muy lento que fuera su progreso, estaba incrementando la distancia entre ella y Beryl Winston. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer por el bien de su hijo, y se aferró a aquel pensamiento mientras conducía hacia el desierto de Utah.

Endimión se portó muy bien en el coche a lo largo de la tarde. Serena se detuvo en áreas de descanso y relleno el depósito de gasolina en Green River, Utah, donde le compró a Endimión un helado. «Demasiado helado», pensó. Se le pudrirían los dientes. Pero era una manera fácil de hacerlo feliz en aquella terrible situación. Una especie de soborno. Aunque no era la mejor manera de tratar a un niño, la regañó su mente de psicóloga.

Mientras Endimión se entretenía con su helado, Serena telefoneó a su próximo refugio del ferrocarril subterráneo. Le habían dicho que podía presentarse en Salt Lake City y que le darían cobijo sin hacer preguntas. Pero ¿y si la persona no estaba en su casa? Podía alojarse en un motel aquella noche, pero no sabía cuánto podría estirar sus mil quinientos dólares. Años no, desde luego. Pero, se dijo con pesar, como Escarlata O'Hara, ya lo pensaría al día siguiente.

—Hola —dijo Serena al oír la voz femenina que contestaba—. Me llamo... Bueno, perdone, me han dado este número y estoy con mi hijo en la carretera de Green River. Esperaba que...

Pero la mujer la interrumpió.

—Salga de la interestatal. Imagino que irá por la interestatal 15.

—Sí, dentro de unas horas, en dirección norte.

—Muy bien, entonces tome la salida 198, gire a la derecha...

Serena memorizó las indicaciones y luego dijo:

—Llegaremos muy tarde.

—Su habitación está encima del garaje. Utilice la escalera que hay a la izquierda. Quizá no la vea por la mañana, entro a trabajar a las ocho. ¿Se quedará más de una noche?

—Pues... supongo que no.

—Entonces, si no la veo, mucha suerte. Dejaré la luz encendida y otro número anotado en un papel. ¿Ha dicho que viaja hacia el norte?

—No, hacia la costa, a la zona de la bahía de San Francisco.

—Bien, entonces, calcularé que son diez horas de viaje y le dejaré el número. ¿Le parece bien?

—Sí —dijo Serena, mientras notaba cómo Endimión le tiraba de los pantalones cortos con dedos pegajosos—. Y muchas gracias.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

El oeste de los Estados Unidos, y en especial la meseta desértica de Utah y Nevada, estaba padeciendo un verano muy seco y caluroso, y cuando Serena salió de Salt Lake City a la mañana siguiente, supo que sería un día muy duro para ella y para su hijo. La noche anterior, poco antes de tomar la salida de la interestatal 15 hacia el refugio, el aire acondicionado del coche exhaló su último suspiro.

—Mamá —dijo Endimión desde el asiento de atrás, donde jugaba con sus piezas de construcciones—. Tengo sed. Hace calor, mamá.

—Sí —dijo Serena, que tenía la camiseta de manga corta de algodón adherida al asiento de cuero—. Y tanto que hace calor. Pararemos en la primera área de descanso para refrescarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pon el aire acondicionado, mamá —gimió.

—Ojalá pudiera —dijo Serena, pero ya había calculado el coste de parar a arreglarlo: el tiempo y el gasto lo hacían imposible. Tendrían que sufrir.

Al mediodía, mientras conducía por la interestatal 80 hacia Winnemucca, en Nevada, Serena se preguntó si lograrían sobrevivir. Al menos, Utah tenía montañas y zonas verdes, pero Nevada... Era como viajar por la superficie de un planeta muerto y estéril que hervía, desprotegido, bajo un sol gigantesco.

Endimión protestó, con razón, y quiso parar a menudo, mientras Serena sentía cómo el calor le freía las neuronas. Aun así, a pesar de la incomodidad y las dudas constantes, empezó a dar forma a un plan. Sabía que solo tenía dos opciones. Bueno, tres, pero la tercera, dar media vuelta y entregar a Endimión a su... a Beryl Winston, quedaba descartada.

La primera era seguir en el ferrocarril subterráneo hasta que pudieran abandonarlo sin riesgos y adoptar identidades nuevas, incluso conseguir un trabajo y sentar la cabeza en algún sitio durante el resto de sus vidas... de sus nuevas vidas, en realidad.

Pero también tenía otra opción. Todavía no era una fugitiva y podía pedir consejo a sus padres, sobre todo a su padre, que era un policía jubilado. Lo último que deseaba era implicarlo en aquel lío, pero, al menos, podría aconsejarle cómo hacer ver al juez las insuficiencias de Beryl Winston, para que reconocieran el peligro real que corría Endimión.

En resumen, como su padre, el gran Kenji Tsukino, solía decir, Serena tenía que empapelar a Beryl Winston. Y Kenji Tsukino no había sido solo policía, sino un agente de menores de la comisaría de policía de San Francisco. ¿Quién mejor que él podría aconsejarle?

Serena nunca había tenido que recurrir a sus padres para aquella clase de ayuda. Pensándolo bien, había sido una auténtica niña buena. Tímida, racional, pacífica. Diablos, el único riesgo que había corrido había sido en la clase de ciencias del instituto. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había hecho?

Pero ¿a quién si no podía pedir ayuda?

Pasaron la tercera noche del ferrocarril subterráneo a la afueras de Sacramento y desde allí, en una cabina de un supermercado, Serena telefoneó por fin a sus padres. La mano le temblaba mientras metía las monedas en la ranura, y tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que sus padres la querían tanto como ella a Endimión. Pedirles ayuda era lo correcto.

Mientras el timbre sonaba en su oído, Serena comprendió que nunca había comprendido a fondo lo que significaba ser padre. Les pediría ayuda y ellos se la darían sin reservas, lo mismo que ella iba a hacer lo imposible por proteger a su hijo.

El teléfono siguió sonando. Quizá ya se hubieran ido de vacaciones. Quizá...

—¿Sí? —era su madre, Luna, cuyo nombre ella también llevaba.

—¿Mamá? —Serena tuvo que carraspear—. Mamá, soy yo.

—¡Serena! Qué agradable sorpresa. Nunca nos llamas.

—Claro que sí. Verás...

—No lo bastante. ¿Está Endimión contigo?

—Sí, mamá, está a medio metro, tomando un helado.

—Debe de ser su hora de acostarse.

—Bueno, lo sería, pero no estamos en Colorado.

—¿No estáis...?

—Mamá, estamos a un par de horas de vuestra casa, al este de Sacramento.

—¿Que estáis dónde? —exclamó Luna, y Serena empezó a relatarle la terrible experiencia de los dos últimos días—. Será mejor que te pase a tu padre —fue lo único que supo decir Luna Tsukino cuando Serena terminó.

Serena suspiró.

—Buena idea. Ah, mamá, os quiero mucho. No sabes cuánto siento meteros en este...

—Por el amor de Dios, cariño, déjalo, ¿quieres? —y Serena oyó cómo llamaba a su marido—. ¡Kenji! ¡kenji, ven aquí! Serena te necesita.

Contárselo a su padre fue mucho más difícil, porque había sido policía toda su vida y Serena, cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, iba a quebrantar la ley completamente.

Sin embargo, su padre la sorprendió. En lugar de decirle que diera media vuelta, regresara a Boulder y obedeciera la orden del juez, vaciló durante un segundo y, después, dijo:

—Esos condenados tribunales de menores. Lo siento, pequeña, pero esto es el colmo. Debiste dejar que asistiera a la vista. Te lo advertí. Tu madre y yo nos preguntábamos por qué no habías llamado, pero pensamos que todo habría salido bien.

—Bueno, papá, ahora ya lo sabes —dijo Serena—. Y confío en no estar agravando la situación. Pero no podía dar a Endimión a Beryl Winston. No es que sea egoísta, papá, y tampoco me he vuelto loca. Si vieras el historial delictivo de Beryl , papá. Si pudieras...

—¿Crees que no lo entiendo, después de pasar casi treinta y cinco años tratando con menores? Serena, cariño, ten un poco de fe en mí.

—Lo siento, papá. Es que no sé cómo probar que las jóvenes como Beryl nunca acaban rehabilitándose, al menos, no hasta el punto de poder criar a un hijo y...

—Mira —la interrumpió Kenji Tsukino—. Tú ven a San Francisco con Endimión y llámanos. Será mejor que no vengas a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, lo entiendo.

—Bien. Cuando vengas, buscaremos una solución Todavía no has quebrantado la ley. Tal vez... Tengo que pensarlo y hablarlo con tu madre. Oye, ¿necesitas dinero? Espero que no hayas usado la tarjeta de crédito.

Serena rió sin humor.

—No, nada de tarjetas de crédito. Me estoy convirtiendo en una buena fugitiva.

Kenji gimió.

—Lo siento, pero así es como me siento.

—Está bien. Llámanos en cuanto llegues al próximo refugio y encontraremos una solución.

—Papá, solo necesito consejo, de verdad. Por nada del mundo os implicaría a ti y a mamá.

—Ahora, escúchame bien, Serena. Tal vez haya sido poli, pero no hay nada más importante en este mundo para mí que tú y ese niño. Déjame que yo me preocupe de si me implico o no.

—Pero papá...

—Nada de peros. Conduce con cuidado.

Kenji colgó antes de que su hija pudiera murmurar otra palabra de protesta. Permaneció en pie, en la creciente oscuridad de la entrada del supermercado, contemplando cómo los clientes entraban y salían. Gente corriente con vidas corrientes. Sí, tenían problemas, pero no tan graves como los de ella. Deseaba, cómo deseaba, volver a ser como ellos, y estar otra vez en su cómoda casa de Boulder, a salvo.

Pero no podía. Aquella vida estaba prohibida. Tenía que aprender a empezar de cero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Darién Chiba estaba pensativo. Estaba sentado delante de su mesa, en las oficinas de la compañía de seguros Metropole, en San Francisco, revisando, en teoría, las cuentas corrientes de un cliente. Estaba convencido de que el cliente había prendido fuego a su propio restaurante, pero tenía que demostrarlo. Hacía meses que trabajaba investigando fraudes de seguros.

Pero no estaba pensativo solo por eso.

Fijó la vista en el teléfono con expresión ceñuda y contrariada, y las arrugas que circundaban su boca crearon profundos surcos en su piel.

Quería llamar a Rey, su esposa, y oír su voz. Quería oír de su boca que había sido un error separarse. Quería llamar a sus colegas de la comisaría y quedar con ellos para jugar al póquer o tomarse unas cervezas, hablar entre polis, comentar casos y las últimas meteduras de pata de las autoridades con los jefes de los abnegados policías.

Tenía cuarenta y un años, la profesión perdida, su esposa lejos de casa y la vida patas arriba. Y allí estaba él, investigando un caso de incendio provocado para una compañía de seguros.

Profirió una risita sarcástica mientras se daba la orden de descolgar el teléfono, marcar el número del banco del incendiario, obtener las cuentas y hacer feliz a la compañía Metropole. En cambio, su dedo pulsó el número de Rey por propia voluntad, y Darién esperó, mientras oía los timbrazos e imaginaba el teléfono de su esposa, la mesa donde descansaba, y la habitación donde se hallaba la mesa. El nuevo apartamento de Rey.

Dios, quería que regresara. La amaba, y a pesar de todas las protestas de Rey, sabía que ella le correspondía.

El teléfono sonó, y siguió sonando. De repente, oyó el clic electrónico y la voz del contestador automático.

—Soy Rey Hino. No estoy en este momento, pero si quieres dejar un mensaje, te llamaré lo antes posible. Si se trata de un trabajo de modelo, por favor, llame a la agencia Best, al número...

Su voz... ligeramente ronca y endiabladamente sexy. Se embebió en su tono, aunque solo fuera una grabación, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Rey Hino. Ya no utilizaba el apellido de casada. Maldición, ni siquiera estaban divorciados.

Colgó sin dejar un mensaje, consciente de que estaba apretando la mandíbula, de que estaba tenso como un muelle, falto de sueño y demasiado solo en el apartamento de dos habitaciones que tenía alquilado. Maldita Rey.

El matrimonio era sinónimo de lealtad, ¿no? «Hasta que la muerte nos separe». Darién lo había dicho en serio, pero al parecer, ella no.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante e inspiró hondo. Descolgó el teléfono y telefoneó al banco. Sabía que los empleados pondrían el grito en el cielo, siempre lo hacían. Pero el banco había recibido una citación y tenía que escupir la información.

—U.S. Bank, sucursal de Haight-Clayton —oyó decir a la recepcionista.

—Se trata de la cuenta de Samuel Rae. Con el señor Dressler, por favor.

Habría que soportar el vendaval, pero Darién era duro de pelar. La brigada antivicio le había enseñado a ser implacable. Sabía reconocer una mentira a un kilómetro de distancia, calar a la gente, abrirse paso entre evasivas y tergiversaciones y desenterrar la verdad. Sabía tratar a chulos, camellos, fulanas y chivatos. Diablos, solo se trataba del presidente de un banco, y de una sucursal, nada más.

Media hora después, tenía la promesa de Dressler de enviarle los datos de las cuentas de Rae de los últimos tres años. Y cuando los recibiera, Darién estaba seguro de que las cifras revelarían un negocio en apuros, cheques sin fondos, saldos deudores, suspensión de pagos, el equipo completo. Había visto caer otros negocios, había visto cómo el dueño se hundía en el fango y no volvía a levantar cabeza. Y luego, el incendio provocado. Una acción desesperada. Una acción ilegal.

Claro que investigar fraudes de seguros no era como ser poli. Solo estaba persiguiendo a los pobres fracasados que engañaban a las compañías de seguros.

Cuando se vio obligado a abandonar la comisaría de policía de San Francisco, Darién se convenció de que, de todas formas, no le agradaba su antiguo trabajo, que detestaba la hipocresía y la violencia contagiosas que empleaba la policía en las grandes ciudades. Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, se había entregado de lleno, había disfrutado explorando la capacidad que tiene el hombre para hacer el mal. Lo que no toleraba era lo aburrida y predecible que era la vida corriente. Seguramente, se había aficionado demasiado al poder que ejercía un poli sobre los malos y a la adrenalina desencadenada por el peligro.

Bueno, desde luego, ya no estaba contribuyendo a hacer un mundo mejor.

Sonó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de sport, que colgaba del respaldo de la silla. ¿Rey? El corazón le dio un vuelco, como si estuviera despertando a la vida por primera vez aquel día.

Extrajo el teléfono del bolsillo, lo abrió y ladró:

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasa, chico?

No era Rey, sino una voz igual de bienvenida.

—¡Hombre, Kenji!

—¿Cómo estás, chico? —dijo la voz rasposa de Kenji Tsukino.

—Ya sabes, bien.

—Claro, bien.

—Estoy atrapando a tipos todos los días. A mujeres también. No te imaginas la de gente que hace trampas.

—Claro que sí —Kenji vaciló—. Oye, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras.

Darién estaba en deuda con Kenji, muy en deuda. El hombre estaba jubilado, pero era poli de la división de menores cuando Darién lo conoció. Darién cursaba estudios en la universidad de San Francisco, pero se lesionó y perdió su beca de atletismo. Durante un tiempo, se sintió impotente y furioso, dejó las clases y se metió en líos. Por suerte, un juez le condenó a servicios comunitarios en lugar de a algo peor y lo asignaron al teniente Kenji Tsukino, para que lo ayudara a entrenar a un equipo de fútbol de un colegio del centro de la ciudad.

El gran Kenji, como se lo conocía ya por aquella época, lo puso firme, lo convenció de que volviera a la universidad y después, lo ayudó a ingresar en la academia de policía. Kenji había sido su mentor, su padre y su familia durante veintidós años. Darién nunca había conocido a su verdadera familia, era huérfano y se había criado en distintos hogares de acogida. Kenji comprendía por qué le habían pedido que abandonara el cuerpo el año anterior. El mentor de Darién no juzgaba, aceptaba. Sí, Darién estaba en deuda con él.

—Mi hija se ha metido en un lío —dijo Kenji sin rodeos.

—¿Tu hija?

—Sí, maldita sea, Serena. Ya sabes, mi pequeña.

—Sí, claro, la conozco, pero han pasado muchos años. Quiero decir que...

—Serena tiene un pequeño llamado Endimión. Era de una yonqui. Ella es su madre de acogida.

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo.

—La cuestión es que el imbécil del juez ha devuelto la custodia de Endimión a su madre biológica, así que Serena ha huido con el niño.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Y dentro de un par de días, será una fugitiva federal. Está con la soga al cuello, y yo también.

—¿Tú?

—El mismo.

—¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que haces?

—Darién, es mi hija. Haría lo que fuese por ayudarla.

—Quizá debería entregarse.

—Tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasarle al niño. No lo hará, y yo no voy a aconsejarle que lo haga.

—Pero... Diablos, ¿y yo qué puedo hacer?

—Podrías ayudar a Serena a empapelar a la madre biológica. Es un caso perdido: drogas, pena en la cárcel por robo a mano armada. No será una buena madre, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Y dónde está?

—En Denver, Colorado.

—Mm.

—Si no fuera tan importante, no te lo pediría, Darién. ¿Crees que podrías tomarte algunos días libres para ayudar a Serena?

No podía negarse, pasara lo que pasara. El gran Kenji le había salvado la vida y el alma, y ni una sola vez le había pedido ayuda. Darién no vaciló.

—Por supuesto. Déjame que termine un par de cosas. Me deben unas vacaciones.

—Serena llega hoy. Quiero que la conozcas, Darién. Luna y yo cuidaremos del chico y le dejaremos nuestro coche. Yo cuidaré del de ella. Tiene que desaparecer. Dime dónde puede reunirse contigo. Tendrá que contarte toda la historia.

—Conocerla, ¿eh? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—No, no. No quiero que ponga el pie aquí. Los federales hablarán con nuestros vecinos, ya sabes. ¿No podría entrar en la ciudad, reunirse contigo en alguna parte, ya sabes, en un lugar discreto?

—Claro. ¿Sabe moverse por la ciudad?

—Olvidas, chico, que se crió aquí.

—Está bien. ¿Qué tal en Lum Lee's, en el barrio chino, en la avenida Grant? Estaré allí a las seis. ¿Te vale?

—Claro. Lum Lee's.

—¿Se acuerda de cómo soy?

—La pondré al día —dijo Kenji con ironía.

—No sé si puedo ayudarla, pero lo intentaré.

—Escucha, Darién, eres el mejor detective que ha pasado por la comisaría. Puedes hacerlo.

—Lo era.

—Sigues siendo el mejor, hijo.

—Sí, claro.

—A las seis en Lum Lee's. Y no te olvides de que se trata de mi hija.

Darién apenas tuvo tiempo de considerar en qué se estaba metiendo cuando llegó la hora de la reunión diaria de Metropole. Se puso la arrugada chaqueta de sport y apretó los dientes. Todas las mañanas, a las diez en punto, tocaba entrevistarse con los altos ejecutivos.

Aquel día, desde su asiento de la gigantesca mesa de reuniones, oyó la misma letanía. El balance final, el balance final. Lo que querían decir era: «¿A quién podemos hacer la vida imposible hoy para aumentar el balance final? ¿Cómo podemos hacer felices a los accionistas de Metropole y llenarnos los bolsillos?»

Las oficinas de Metropole ocupaban la planta número dieciséis de un rascacielos de acero y cristal, a prueba de terremotos, por supuesto, de la calle Powell. El edificio contiguo había sido demolido y, durante los últimos meses, Darién se había distraído en las reuniones contemplando cómo tomaba forma la nueva estructura. Sobre todo, contemplaba y admiraba a los obreros que caminaban sin miedo sobre las vigas de acero.

Darién tenía un problema con las alturas. Un gran problema. Ni siquiera viajaba en avión. En coche se tardaba más, y había que pagar la gasolina y el alojamiento, pero al menos no tendría que sentarse en un avión y pensar que estaba suspendido en el aire. Sí, prefería conducir.

—Veintitrés casos de supuesto incendio provocado desde el uno de enero de este año —estaba diciendo una voz. Era uno de los ejecutivos—. ¿Es consciente, señor Chiba, de que Metropole ha tenido que pagar en nueve de esos casos? ¿Tres de los cuales le fueron asignados a usted?

Darién arrancó los pensamientos de la viga de hierro que estaba depositando la grúa en la obra contigua y carraspeó.

—Sí, señor, soy consciente de las cifras —luego, sonrió débilmente—. El problema, señor, es que esos tres incendios fueron auténticos.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mire, señor... —pronunció «señor» con un ligero énfasis—, a veces, las cosas salen ardiendo. Hay incendios accidentales en los que mueren muchas personas.

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo el ejecutivo con impaciencia—, pero no estamos del todo convencidos de que ese edificio de San José de... vamos a ver... de Marina Boulevard, ardiera de forma accidental.

Darién desplegó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Una residencia de ancianos, señor? ¿Un negocio familiar rentable? Vamos.

—No me gusta su tono, Chiba.

—Mire —dijo Darién, sin ofrecer ninguna disculpa—, tanto el informe del jefe de bomberos de San José como los libros de cuentas de la residencia estaban en regla. Fue un incendio producido por un fallo eléctrico en el nuevo pabellón. Esas cosas pasan.

El ejecutivo resopló con furia y pasó a analizar el caso que Darién tenía entre manos en aquellos momentos, el incendio ocurrido en el restaurante de Sammy Rae la semana pasada.

—Estoy en ello —dijo Darién, y contuvo un bostezo. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. De hecho, llego tarde a una reunión con el jefe de bomberos.

—Entonces, váyase. Pero, diga lo que diga el jefe de bomberos, todos sabemos que se trata de un incendio provocado. Demuéstrelo. Maldita sea, demuéstrelo sin que nos metamos en un juicio interminable. No hay nada más costoso que eso, señor Chiba. El propietario del restaurante lo sabe y cuenta con que Metropole le pague la indemnización. Haga lo que sea, pero consiga tantas pruebas contra ese tal Sammy Rae que no le quede más remedio que rendirse o afrontar una acusación en toda regla.

—Por supuesto —dijo Darién, que se puso en pie y escapó. Dios, cómo detestaba aquel trabajo.

Todavía faltaba una hora para su cita con el jefe de bomberos, así que comprobó si tenía algún mensaje en su buzón de voz; ninguno de Rey, y se compró un sándwich de queso y ternera en la tienda de la esquina. El desayuno y el almuerzo, todo en uno.

Se sentó en un banco de Union Square y se tomó la mitad del sándwich. La salsa de col fermentada goteaba sobre la hierba rala. Mientras charlaba con el vagabundo que descansaba acurrucado detrás del banco, dejaba caer las migas a las palomas.

—Maldita sea —dijo—, las compañías de seguros son iguales que los ladrones de coches. Solo que lo que ellas hacen es legal.

—Vaya, vaya —gruñó el vagabundo.

Serena Tsukino. Serena, como solía llamarla Kenji. Sí, ya se acordaba. Debía de rondar los treinta y cinco, porque cuando Darién la conoció, bueno, cuando la vio un par de veces, tenía catorce o quince años.

Movió la cabeza con desdén. Muy flacucha, con pelo largo, lacio, un tanto rubio... sin estilo. Gafas. Sí. Un auténtico cerebrito. Detestaba pensar así de la hija de Kenji, pero en fin... Y no acertaba a imaginarla distinta. Aun así, la pequeña, bueno, la mujer, estaba en apuros. Huyendo. A ojos de la ley, pronto sería una secuestradora.

«Quién lo iba a decir», pensó, y compartió el resto del pan con las palomas. Dejó un billete de cinco pavos al vagabundo, se puso en pie y se sacudió las migas. Era hora de volver al trabajo.

El jefe de bomberos que se encargaba del distrito de Haight Ashbury se reunió con Darién en Sammy Rae's, o lo que quedaba del restaurante, a la hora en punto. Darién se detuvo sobre la acera requemada, delante del edificio en ruinas, y silbó entre dientes.

—Vaya, esto debió de ser visto y no visto. ¿Resultó herido alguno de sus hombres?

El jefe Rubeus lo negó con la cabeza.

—Tuvimos suerte. El edificio entero ardió en menos de una hora.

—Debió de ser provocado.

—Sí, eso creo. El laboratorio ha reunido, al menos, veinte muestras de combustibles en áreas críticas.

—Bien. ¿Dónde empezó?

—Dónde lo _empezaron_, querrá decir. En la cocina, por supuesto. En el colector de grasas.

Después de ponerse los cascos, se abrieron paso entre los restos chamuscados del restaurante.

—Cuidado —decía Rubeus una y otra vez, mientras asentía y señalaba, pisaba los escombros y rasgaba la penumbra con su enorme linterna.

—Puaj —dijo Darién—. Esto apesta a tongo.

—Ya lo creo.

El jefe de bomberos enseñó a Darién lo que quedaba de la parrilla y la chimenea de ventilación y después, señaló el sifón colector de grasa. Le indicó varias áreas crfticas, que habían ardido demasiado deprisa y con demasiada facilidad, a la misma temperatura y durante el mismo tiempo que el foco inicial, lo que indicaba que las áreas críticas y el sifón colector de grasa habían ardido a la vez. Cómo no, los forenses modernos descubrirían cuál había sido el combustible empleado para iniciar el fuego. En la actualidad, los incendios habían creado un campo nuevo en la ciencia y un montón de problemas para el incendiario medio, que solo quería cobrar su seguro.

—¿Qué cree usted, jefe? ¿Podría decirles a los ejecutivos de Metropole que podrán mantener esto fuera de los tribunales?

—Sí, estoy casi seguro. Ya tenemos bastantes pruebas para presentar cargos contra el viejo Sammy.

—Entonces, ¿podré recibir copias de los informes del laboratorio cuando estén terminados?

—Claro. Firmaré la solicitud.

Salieron otra vez al sol y Darién se quitó el casco y se lo entregó a Rubeus. Luego, se sacudió el polvo de las mangas de la chaqueta.

—Gracias por dedicarme su tiempo, jefe —dijo, y se volvió para irse. Entonces, Rubeus habló.

—No se acuerda de mí, ¿verdad?

Darién giró sobre sus talones.

—No... La verdad es que no.

—Fue hace diez, doce años —dijo Rubeus—. Un incendio en los muelles, en Third Street.

—Lo siento, pero... —entonces, Darién se acordó. Claro. Rubeus. Era bombero por aquella época, y unos tipos atiborrados de droga habían estado jugando a los experimentos y habían volado la ratonera que tenían como apartamento. Darién y su compañero estaban patrullando a dos manzanas de distancia. Corrieron al lugar de los hechos solos segundos después de la explosión, y Darién ayudó a Rubeus a sacar a toda una familia de inmigrantes ilegales de la segunda planta en llamas.

Sí, claro que se acordaba. Por aquella época, Darién había sido un héroe.

—El incendio —dijo Darién, y asintió—. Los dos recibimos buena prensa aquella noche.

—Sí —dijo Rubeus—. Bueno, solo quería decirle que lamento lo de su... trabajo. Su dimisión y todo eso.

—Mm —dijo Darién.

—Vi su nombre en los periódicos el año pasado y, en fin, sentí mucho que usted y los otros dimitieran. Solo quería que lo supiera.

—Se lo agradezco —dijo Darién. Levantó la mano, se despidió de Rubeus con un ademán, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su coche.

Nadie, pensó, lo sentía tanto como él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Serena daba vueltas delante de la entrada principal del centro comercial Avenues de Oakland sin soltar la mano de Endimión. Habría preferido ver a sus padres en su casa, en un lugar familiar y confortable para Endimión, pero, como Kenji le había dicho, no era buena idea. Los federales empezarían a husmear en cuanto la declararan fugitiva, y una de las primeras medidas que tomarían sería vigilar la casa. La casa de un ex policía, pensó Serena con una mueca, consciente de cómo su acción estaba afectando a su padre.

Endimión se estaba comportando como un ángel, ilusionado como estaba por ver a los abuelos, pero pronto se cansaría. Era mucho trote para él. Una nueva cama cada noche, rostros nuevos, horas y horas sentado en el coche, asfixiado de calor. No era justo.

Tiró con suavidad de la mano de Endimión y se acercó a la acera para mirar a un lado y a otro del aparcamiento. ¿Dónde narices estaban sus padres?

Tenía los nervios de punta. Había sido idea de Kenji reunirse en el centro comercial de Oakland. A la una, había dicho, en la entrada principal.

Miró el reloj. Era casi la una y cinco. «Cálmate», se dijo.

—¿Mamá? —Endimión dio una patada a un guijarro de la acera—. ¿Dónde están los abuelos? Tengo hambre.

—Deben de estar aparcando, cariño. Enseguida están aquí.

—¿Podemos comer pizza?

—Creo que ya has tomado suficiente comida basura para el resto de tus días, jovencito.

—La pizza no es comida basura, mamá. Los helados, sí. Lo dijiste anoche.

—Bueno, es cierto.

—¿Dónde están los abu...? —pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kenji Tsukino lo levantó en brazos desde atrás y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla—. ¡Abuelo! —chilló Endimión con deleite, y Serena sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

El gran Kenji Tsukino era un hombre alto y corpulento, con vello entrecano asomándose por el cuello abierto de la camisa. Tenía rasgos marcados y flácidos, pero era un buen rostro, fuerte y amable.

Su madre, Luna, era menuda y adorable. Una pareja dispar, diría cualquiera al verlos, pero llevaban casados cuarenta años y seguían muy unidos.

Luna abrazó a Serena con fuerza, y después tomó a Endimión de los brazos de Kenji.

—¡Mira a este niño! ¡Cuánto has crecido desde las Navidades! Vamos, no te resistas y deja que tu abuela te dé un montón de besos y abrazos.

—Dios, cuánto me alegro de veros —susurró Serena—. Tengo tantas cosas que contaros...

—Tengo hambre —anunció Endimión a sus abuelos, los únicos abuelos que había conocido—. Mamá dice que la pizza es mala para mí, pero apuesto a que la abuela quiere pizza. ¿Tienes hambre, abuela?

—El chico aprende deprisa —dijo Kenji, sonriendo, y dio un fuerte abrazo a Serena.

—Mm, pizza, qué rica —dijo Luna, y tomó la mano de Endimión—. Eso es exactamente lo que quiere la abuela. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha dicho un duende?

Endimión lo negó con la cabeza, rio, le dio la mano a Luna y empezó a tirar de ella hacia el centro comercial.

Serena y Kenji los seguían a corta distancia. Serena estaba agarrada del brazo de Kenji y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras caminaban.

—Dios mío, papá. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Lo único que podías hacer.

—Pero tú has sido policía. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Está mal. Pero es que...

—Creías que no te quedaba otro remedio. ¿Crees que eres la primera persona que ha tenido que afrontar una decisión como esa?

—No, pero...

—Es lógico que tengas dudas. Eres una joven honrada.

—Ya no tan joven.

—Con treinta y tres años todavía no eres una vieja.

—Papá, tengo treinta y cinco.

—¿En serio?

—Vamos, deja de chincharme. No tiene gracia.

—Lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sonreír. ¿Sabes? Sigues siendo nuestra pequeña.

Serena suspiró, le dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo y contempló cómo Endimión tiraba de la mano de Luna mientras pasaban por delante de una zapatería. Su nariz de cuatro años los conducía directamente a la zona de restaurantes.

Todo parecía surrealista cuando encontraron una mesa vacía y Luna fue a encargar pizzas y Coca-Colas. La última vez que Serena y Endimión habían estado allí fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad. El centro comercial estaba rebosante de gente que compraba regalos, y a Endimión le encantaron los coros de villancicos, y los hermosos escaparates con árboles decorados y enormes bastones de caramelo, con renos, duendes y muñecos de nieve. Había montado en el tren infantil Maravillas, se había sentado en el regazo de Papá Noel y había sido muy valiente. Kenji sacó un carrete entero de fotografías, y Luna les envió copias en enero. Habían sido muy felices.

Serena comía la pizza mientras miraba a Endimión y a sus padres, y recordó que Kenji y Luna no siempre se habían mostrado igual de complacidos por su decisión de ser madre de acogida. Cómo no, querían que se casara y tuviera hijos propios. Cinco años atrás, antes incluso de que Endimión naciera, Serena estuvo saliendo con otro catedrático de la universidad, y Luna la acosaba a preguntas por teléfono.

—¿Vais en serio? ¿Crees que existe alguna remota posibilidad de que os caséis? Es un hombre tan agradable, Serena, un caballero como los de antes.

Sí, pensó Serena, había sido muy agradable. Tímido, reservado y terriblemente educado. Y aburrido. A las diez de la noche veía las noticias, y a las diez y veinte siempre estaba en la cama. Se levantaba a las seis y cinco, y a las seis y cuarto se duchaba. A las seis y veinte...

Pero eso era agua pasada, y al menos, Serena había aprendido algo sobre sí misma. Nunca podría casarse con un hombre que viviera pendiente de la hora. Incluso para Serena la simplona, era demasiado monótono.

Y, luego, apareció Endimión. Un regalo. Un milagro. Lo llevó un verano a conocer a sus escépticos padres, que deseaban un nieto de su propia sangre. Pero al ver a Endimión caminando a gatas, riendo y babeando por la cocina y el jardín, balbuciendo palabras de bebé con los rizos iluminados por el sol, se quedaron prendados. Igual que ella.

Y de repente...

—A la abuela le gusta el helado, ¿verdad, abuela? —decía Endimión, con restos de pizza en la mejilla y en la barbilla.

—La verdad —dijo Luna, a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Serena— es que lo que de verdad me gusta son las galletas de chocolate.

—Se le van a pudrir los dientes —la regañó Serena. Nunca le había permitido comer tantos dulces.

Pero Endimión, el muy avispado, habló enseguida.

—Prometo lavarme los dientes con mucho cuidado esta noche. Lo prometo.

Luna se mordió el labio y las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Kenji movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Malditos tribunales —murmuró.

— Kenji —Luna se recompuso y se puso en pie—. Vamos, Endimión —le dijo, y tomó su manita—. Iremos a buscar esas galletas. Puedo olerlas desde aquí. ¿Las hueles tú?

—Sí, abuela.

Cuando se fueron, y Serena siguió a Endimión con la mirada y expresión protectora, Kenji le cubrió los dedos con la mano.

—Tengo un plan —dijo, con una voz atípicamente baja. Serena se puso alerta.

—Papá, no consentiré que te metas en esto. Solo necesito consejo.

—No me meteré... Bueno, no demasiado. Y créeme, borraré mis huellas durante todo el camino.

—Es pedir demasiado.

—Escucha, he llamado a un amigo. Es...

—¿A quién? ¿A quién has llamado?

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar?

—Creía que no te ibas a implicar en este asunto, que...

—He hecho una llamada. Eso no puede considerarse un delito.

—Aun así...

—Se llama Darién Chiba. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Lo ayudé una vez, cuando se metió en líos. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—No sé.

—Bueno, tú eras muy joven, y él solo vino a casa un par de veces. La cuestión es que yo lo metí en el cuerpo y nos hemos mantenido en contacto durante todos estos años.

—¿Es policía? Pero ¿cómo va...?

—Ya no es policía. Pero es un detective de primera. El mejor. Puede ayudarte.

Ya no era policía, pensó Serena, y se preguntó por qué lo habría dejado. ¿Se habría jubilado?

—Papá, no sé.

—Confía en mí —Bob se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Necesitas reunir pruebas contra Beryl Winston, ¿no?

—Sí. Serviría mucho para hacer comprender al juez...

Pero Kenji estaba moviendo la cabeza.

—No se trata de enseñarle al juez el historial de Beryl, que ya conoce de pe a pa. Quieres algo irrefutable sobre ella, algo terrible.

—Pero, papá, ¿y si...? Quiero decir que todo eso está muy bien, pero como tú mismo has dicho, el juez conoce su historial. Y quizá Beryl pueda dar buena imagen durante un tiempo. Y si es así...

—Cariño, cariño —dijo Kenji —, este no es tu terreno, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero que confíes en este hombre. Era un buen poli, duro de pelar, inteligente y experto como el que más.

¿_Era_ un buen poli?

—Entonces, ¿ese tal Darién... Chiba también está jubilado?

—Escucha —intervino Kenji —. Eso no importa. Lo que cuenta es que es el hombre adecuado para este trabajo —la miró a los ojos—. ¿Quieres confiar en mí, por favor?

—Por supuesto que confió en ti, papá. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Es que...

—Calla —dijo Kenji —. Somos tus padres, Serena. Haremos lo que haga falta para protegerte, para asegurar tu felicidad. Deberías saberlo.

«Como yo estoy haciendo por Endimión», pensó Serena una vez más.

Kenji se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil.

—Esto es para ti. No pueden rastrearlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Serena lo miró y asintió—. Buena idea.

—Y esta tarde cambiaremos de coche.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres escucharme?

—Lo siento.

—He quedado con Darién en que te reunirás con él en el barrio chino a las seis.

—Ah.

—Tu madre y yo nos llevaremos tu coche y lo guardaremos en el garaje, de momento. Y creo que lo mejor es que Endimión se quede con nosotros, al menos, hasta que hayas hablado con Darién, ¿entendido?

—Sí... Sí, claro, a Endimión le encantará. No le vendría mal descansar un poco.

—Cuidaremos muy bien de él, cielo.

Serena sonrió y dio un apretón amistoso a su padre en la mano.

—Ya lo sé.

Entonces, oyeron las voces de Luna y Endimión detrás de ellos, y Kenji le dijo el nombre del restaurante del barrio chino, le recordó que la cita era a las seis y le preguntó si le parecía bien.

—Sí, estupendo —murmuró Serena, antes de que Endimión saltara a su regazo con una galleta aplastada en el puño.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Serena no se movía en coche por San Francisco. El barrio chino estaba situado en las colinas, en el corazón mismo de la ciudad, colinas que a menudo aterrorizaban a los conductores recién llegados. Tuvo problemas para encontrar dónde aparcar, porque estaban en plena temporada turística, y tenía miedo de llegar tarde a aquella cita. Pero, cuando por fin embutió la ranchera de sus padres en un hueco de Grant Avenue y miró la hora, no eran más que las cinco y media.

Magnífico. Tendría que quedarse sentada, esperando, rodeada de hordas de turistas que se asomaban a callejones y talleres de explotación. Sentía un hormigueo nervioso en la nuca.

Darién Chiba. Intentó recordar su aspecto. Un poli. Un _ex_ poli. Quizá dirigiera su propia agencia de detectives. Quizá... Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Su padre había dicho que Darién era el hombre indicado para aquel trabajo, pero ¿qué significaba eso, exactamente?

Contempló a los transeúntes, que a su vez se pararon a mirar la minúscula tienda de comestibles del otro lado de la calle. Varios patos pendían en el escaparate y un pez centelleaba sobre un lecho de hielo picado. Los habitantes del barrio regateaban con el carnicero en un mandarín frenético. El aroma de aceites de pescado, pato asado, ajo y jengibre impregnaba el ambiente. Un olor familiar. De pequeña, le había encantado el barrio chino, sus fragancias y sonidos exóticos, la niebla de primera hora de la mañana enroscándose en torno a las colinas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, todo le resultaba extraño.

Miró la hora en su reloj. Todavía faltaban quince minutos.

Lum Lee's estaba un poco más adelante, en la misma manzana. ¿Estaría Darién dentro, esperándola? ¿Debía entrar, sin más?

De cuarenta y un años de edad, le había dicho su padre horas antes, al salir del centro comercial. Uno setenta y ocho, complexión fuerte, pelo negro, ojos azules. La descripción se asemejaba a un informe policial. Pero la madre de Serena había añadido:

—Es muy atractivo, Serena.

Atractivo, cuarenta y un años, ex policía. Según su padre, lo había visto en un par de ocasiones cuando no era más que una adolescente, pero Serena no recordaba nada de él. Nada.

Las cinco cincuenta y cinco. Ya había esperado bastante. Entraría en Lum Lee's y lo esperaría allí. Ya era mayorcita. Su timidez resultaba absurda, pero siempre había detestado entrar sola en un bar o en un restaurante. Comer sola era impensable. Sin embargo, aquello era distinto. Lo estaba haciendo por Endimión, y Darién Chiba aparecería y todo saldría bien.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió a la acera, y se alisó los pantalones de pinzas de color caqui, arrugados de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, también arrugada, y se estremeció al sentir la brisa de la bahía. Se había olvidado del fresco que hacía en San Francisco, incluso en verano.

Lum Lee's formaba parte de un estrecho edificio, y en el escaparate se exhibían las típicas costillas de cerdo adobadas y marisco variado. Había una carta pegada al cristal, pero Serena no la leyó. No había ido a cenar.

Abrió la puerta, entró y sintió una bofetada de olor a ajo frito en aceite de sésamo. Había camareros chinos pululando por el local, gritando en su idioma, y casi todos los clientes eran chinos. El montaplatos estaba situado en una pared, y los ayudantes de camarero lo abrían y extraían platos y gritaban por el hueco a la cocina del sótano.

Aquello era un gallinero.

A la derecha, había una barra con varias banquetas vacías y un barman de expresión somnolienta con un bigote a lo Fu Manchú. Serena se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿La esperaría Darién en una mesa o...? Vio una escalera estrecha que conducía al segundo piso. Quizá estuviera allí arriba.

No le daría vergüenza. Permanecería allí, en pie, decidiéndose y mirando a su alrededor.

En aquel momento, fue consciente de que su vida entera se estaba inclinando sobre su eje. Ya nada parecía real, sobre todo, reunirse con un desconocido en el barrio chino. Se trataba de una cita furtiva, como si fuese una delincuente.

Sería una delincuente al día siguiente. De acuerdo con la ley, lo sería. Cielos.

—¿Cena, señorita? —le preguntó un camarero, y Serena volvió al presente con sobresalto.

—Eh, no, he quedado aquí con una persona.

—Ah, sí, señorita. ¿Busca al señor Darién? —era un hombrecillo rechoncho y sonriente.

—¿Darién Chiba?

—Sí. El señor Darién aquí. Arriba. Le gusta más. Arriba más tranquilo. Suba, suba.

Serena subió los estrechos escalones y apareció en un comedor. Había varias familias chinas cenando temprano, esgrimiendo sus palillos, charlando en voz baja. Los recorrió con la mirada.

¿Por qué le latía con tanta fuerza el corazón?

El estaba sentado al fondo del comedor. Lo vio enseguida, aunque estaba en un rincón oscuro. Era la única persona de raza blanca de la sala, aparte de Serena. ¡Y ella que se había preocupado tanto por su descripción!

Inspiró hondo y ordenó a sus pies que se movieran. Cuando se acercó, vio que la estaba mirando, escrutando, más bien, con ojos tan azules como un cielo sin nubes, enmarcados por cejas oscuras. Sí, se acordaba de aquellos ojos de veinte años atrás. De repente, mientras él contemplaba cómo se acercaba, Serena experimentó un terror súbito e inexplicable. Era amigo de su padre, por el amor de Dios.

Darién no se puso en pie cuando ella llegó a la mesa, se limitó a alzar la vista. Llevaba la camisa con el cuello abierto, la corbata torcida y una vieja chaqueta de tweed dada de sí en los hombros. Una sombra de barba incipiente le cubría las mejillas y el mentón.

—Conque tú eres Serena Tsukino.

—Y tú Darién Chiba—repuso Serena.

—Siéntate —le indicó con la mano. Y Serena se sentó, con la boca repentinamente reseca—. ¿Te ha costado encontrar este sitio?

—No. Pero no fue fácil aparcar.

—Nunca lo es —dijo Darién. Parecía relajado y, al mismo tiempo, plenamente alerta. Había un botellín de cerveza sobre la mesa, de la que tomó un sorbo antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Te apetece algo de beber o de comer?

—Té, por favor —dijo Serena. El nudo seco que sentía en la garganta le dificultaba hablar.

Darién alzó una mano y un camarero apareció como por arte de magia.

—_Chai_ —dijo Darién.

Dejaron la tetera y la taza delante de ella. El camarero sirvió el té, y Serena percibió la fragancia humeante del jazmín.

—Debes de venir aquí a menudo —comentó Serena.

—Sí. Lum Lee es amigo mío. Ayudé a su hermano pequeño a dejar el vicio hace algunos años.

—¿La droga? —preguntó Serena con voz débil.

—Así es. La heroína, en este caso.

—Cuando eras policía, imagino.

—Sí. Cuando era detective de la brigada antivicio —su rostro alargado se ensombreció, y se abrieron surcos en torno a su boca—. ¿Te lo ha contado Kenji?

—Solo que antes eras policía.

—Con que sepas eso de mí, basta. Estamos aquí por tu problema.

—Sí —Serena tomó un sorbo de té. Sabía lo que debía parecer: la típica profesora desgarbada, demasiado tímida, interpretando un papel nada apto para ella.

—Bueno, cuéntame lo que pasó. Kenji me ha dado una versión corta.

La hacía sentirse incómoda. Era brusco y directo hasta el punto de resultar grosero.

—Verás, es que...

—Oye, puedes confiar en mí. Estoy en deuda con tu padre.

—¿Qué le debes, exactamente?

Darién la taladró con sus ojos azules durante un momento y, luego, su mirada se suavizó.

—La vida —fue su lacónica respuesta.

—Ah.

—Mira, no es el momento de contar viejas historias de guerra. Cuéntame tu problema. Se trata de tu hijo... un hijo de acogida.

—Endimión —Serena inspiró hondo—. Hace cuatro años, trabajaba como terapeuta voluntaria en un refugio de mujeres de Boulder, y estaba aconsejando a una joven llamada Beryl Winston.

—¿Eres una comecocos?

—Licenciada en _psicología_, más bien, pero ya casi no ejerzo. Soy catedrática de la Universidad de Colorado. Enseño psicología.

Aquellos ojos que no cesaban de taladrarla.

— Kenji no me contó eso.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Serena en tono afectado—, Beryl estaba embarazada. Su novio la maltrataba. Había estado enganchada a la droga varias veces. No estaba en condiciones de ser madre, y lo sabía. _Lo sabía_ —Serena inspiró hondo—. Así que me dio la custodia temporal de su hijo nada más nacer el niño. Legalmente, era su madre de acogida. Luego, Beryl desapareció. No escribió, ni llamó nunca para preguntar por Endimión. Después, cuando estaba haciendo los trámites de la adopción, me enteré de que había estado en la cárcel por robo a mano armada y...

—Malditos yonquis.

—Entonces... Entonces, se negó a firmar los papeles de la adopción y fue a los tribunales para pedir la custodia de Endimión.

—Entiendo —dijo Darién.

Serena le habló de la vista y le contó todo lo que Kaoline había dicho sobre presentar un recurso y su propia decisión de desaparecer. Cuando terminó, Darién se reclinó en su asiento y tomó otro trago de cerveza; Serena vio cómo se le movía la nuez. Permaneció sentada, con una mano en el regazo y otra en torno a la taza de té, esperando su reacción.

—Está bien —dijo Darién por fin—. Como Kenji te ha dicho, necesitamos empapelar a esa... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Beryl . Beryl Winston.

—Eso.

—¿Crees...? Bueno, ¿crees que podrás ayudarme?

Darién la miró a los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa despiadada.

—Quieres destruir a esa tal Beryl Winston, ponerla entre la espada y la pared, ¿no?

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, quiero demostrar que no está capacitada para ser madre.

—Eso es lo que he dicho.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Darién bajó la vista a su botellín de cerveza y, luego, alzó los ojos.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Puedo pagarte. No soy rica, pero...

Darién desechó la idea con un ademán.

—Olvídalo. Estoy en deuda con Kenji, ya te lo he dicho.

—No, en serio, insisto.

Darién alargó la mano y tocó la muñeca que descansaba sobre la mesa. Serena sintió que le abrasaba la piel.

—Nada de dinero, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero vas a dedicarle tiempo. No puedo pedirte...

—¿Por qué no lo hablamos después, cuando todo esto haya acabado? Ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Serena bajó la cabeza y sintió el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Retiró la mano de la taza y la bajó al regazo.

—Necesito los papeles del juicio, cualquier cosa que tengas. Y más datos sobre Beryl Winston.

—Claro. He traído todo lo que tengo sobre ella.

—¿Eres consciente de que debes mantenerte escondida? —Serena asintió—. ¿Tienes algún plan sobre lo que vas a hacer, dónde vas a vivir, algo así?

—No, todavía no. Iba a pedirle consejo a mi padre —contestó. Cielos, parecía desorientada, débil y estúpida.

—La investigación puede tardar algún tiempo.

—Estoy... estoy dispuesta a esperar. Siempre que Endimión no acabe con esa mujer —trató de mirarlo a los ojos con firmeza—. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Es la primera vez que quebranto la ley. Es todo tan... sórdido.

—Eh, se siente. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse —dijo Darién con amargura. Serena enderezó la espalda, y una oleada de enojo enfrió sus mejillas.

—Puede que no sea un duro poli de antivicio como tú, pero soy la madre de Endimión. Tengo que protegerlo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Tienes hijos?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te atreves a juzgarme?

—No estoy juzgándote. Diablos, soy la última persona del planeta que se atrevería a juzgar a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? ¿Demostrarás que Beryl Winston no puede ser madre?

—Lo intentaré.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo piensas empezar? ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Pedí las vacaciones en cuanto recibí la llamada de tu padre. Ya te he dicho...

—Sí, ya sé. Estás en deuda con él.

Darién estudió el rostro de Serena hasta que la piel se le arrugó.

— Kenji dijo que te conocí cuando eras una cría.

—Sí, a mí también me lo dijo.

—No pareces la misma.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me acuerdo de ti.

—No era un tipo muy agradable por aquella época. Seguramente, quería tenerte apartada de las malas influencias.

«No eres un tipo muy agradable ahora», quiso decir Serena. En cambio, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿te pondrás con esto enseguida? Tendrás que ir a Denver, imagino —dijo, nerviosa.

—En cuanto me des los archivos, haré primero unas pesquisas desde aquí. Llamaré a algunas personas, haré algunas preguntas. Tengo contactos.

—Pero ya no eres policía.

—No. Ahora investigo fraudes de seguros —sus ojos llamearon con sombría indignación durante una décima de segundo, luego el fuego se disipó y volvió a mirarla con ojos azules inexpresivos.

Serena se estremeció sin darse cuenta.

—Pero ¿puedes hacer este trabajo?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo. Si hay algo que desenterrar sobre la madre de tu hijo, lo averiguaré.

Serena desvió la mirada.

—Cuando lo dices así suena fatal. Como si intentara incriminar a una persona inocente.

—Pero no es inocente, ¿verdad? —su voz rezumaba sarcasmo—. Sé mucho sobre la justicia, la verdad y toda esa basura moral, y puedo decirte que hay zonas grises. Muchas zonas grises. No te angusties. Atraparé a Beryl Winston para ti.

Parecía tan convencido... Serena intentó creer en él, pero no lo conocía. Era un desconocido, y no entendía por qué su padre lo tenía en tanta estima. Pero tenía que confiar en Kenji. No le quedaba más remedio.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le estaba preguntando Darién—. Pueden traemos la carta, si quieres.

¿Cenar con aquel hombre?

—No, gracias. Tengo que volver con Endimión. Gracias de todas formas.

—Entonces, esto es todo. Kenji me dijo que te había dado un móvil.

—Sí.

—Dame el número. No quiero llamar a Kenji a su casa.

Serena extrajo el teléfono de su bolso y le leyó el número. Darién no lo anotó.

—Mm, ¿te acordarás...? —se aventuró a decir.

—Sí, claro. Tengo buena memoria.

—¿Me das tu número?

—Bob tiene todos mis teléfonos.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿te llamo mañana por la mañana para ver lo que puedes necesitar?

—Te llamaré yo —la miró durante un momento—. ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche?

—En casa, no —dijo Serena—. Mi padre me dijo que no debían verme por allí.

—Cierto. ¿Dónde irás si no?

—Bueno, todavía no lo he pensado. A otro refugio, quizás. No estoy segura.

—No utilices tarjetas de crédito en ninguna parte.

—Sí —Serena bajó la vista a su taza de té, que se había quedado fría—. Lo sé.

—Entonces, vale —Darién se puso en pie, sin desviar la mirada de ella, y Serena se levantó demasiado deprisa, por lo que su bolso resbaló al suelo. Se inclinó para recuperarlo, pero Darién ya había dado la vuelta a la mesa y lo había recogido.

—Perdona —dijo Serena.

—Toma —dijo Darién al mismo tiempo. Le entregó el bolso y sus dedos entraron en contacto durante una fracción de segundo.

Bajó detrás de ella la pronunciada escalera al ruidoso comedor de la planta baja. Le dijo algo al camarero que la había enviado arriba y sonrió mientras hablaba. El cambio en su rostro fue asombroso: durante un instante, pareció joven, despreocupado y tan atractivo que Serena se quedó sin aliento.

Darién se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro nuevamente pétreo e implacable, y le abrió la puerta. Serena no lo había visto al entrar, pero en la puerta había una jaula minúscula de estilo chino con un pájaro tallado en madera, y cuando la puerta se abría el movimiento hacía que el pájaro trinara alegremente. «Qué incoherente», pensó Serena, y luego la puerta se cerró a su espalda y el sonido dejó de oírse.

—¿Dónde tienes el coche? —preguntó Darién.

—Un poco más abajo —señaló Serena.

Darién le dijo que la acompañaría y, luego, se sacó unas gafas de sol del bolsillo y se las puso. El sol de la tarde se reflejaba en las lentes de espejo, y Serena desvió la mirada.

—Te llamaré —decía Darién mientras descendían la pronunciada colina, y Serena sintió su mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Su piel se estremeció.

Cuando se detuvieron junto a la ranchera de Kenji, Darién tomó las llaves de la mano de Serena, quitó el seguro y sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Serena advirtió por el movimiento de cabeza que la mirada oculta tras aquellas gafas de espejo recorría la calle de derecha a izquierda. Darién no parecía consciente del gesto, como si fuera instintivo en él.

Sí, un poli. Serena se sentó detrás del volante y, cuando Darién le entregó las llaves, sus dedos volvieron a rozarse. Pudo olerlo: aliento a cerveza envuelto en humo, como si hubiera estado sentado junto a una hoguera.

—Hasta luego —dijo Darién.

—Sí. Oye, gracias por hacer esto.

Darién la despachó con un ademán y contempló cómo arrancaba y se incorporaba al denso tráfico. Serena pudo sentir su mirada en la nuca, ojos gélidos de color azul pálido, hasta que llegó a la esquina y torció a la izquierda.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, un sollozo emergió de su garganta, y la sacudida fue tan fuerte que tuvo que parar en una gasolinera. Por primera vez, dejó que las lágrimas afloraran, que el gemido se intensificara, hasta que acabó con el rostro empapado, la garganta dolorida y el corazón vacío.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

El agente especial Michiru Tenou subía a la cima de su profesión a pasos agigantados. Al ser la única mujer de color de la oficina del FBI de Denver, recibía más atención de la normal, y sabía cómo utilizarla para ascender en su trabajo. No se sentía en absoluto culpable por aprovechar aquella ventaja, porque sabía que era muy buena en lo que hacía.

Era de una belleza impactante, alta y esbelta como un junco, tenía un perfil de Nefertiti y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño severo que realzaba su exquisita estructura ósea. Vestía trajes de Armani, zapatos bajos italianos y ninguna joya salvo su alianza.

Era una mujer muy ambiciosa, y cuando su superior, el agente especial Seiya Kou, le entregó el caso de la desaparecida y supuesta secuestradora Serena Tsukino estuvo a punto de chillar de deleite.

Había leído los titulares aquella misma mañana, durante el desayuno. Su marido, Haruka, estaba mordisqueando sus acostumbrados cereales con nueces y pasas y leyendo la sección de deportes del periódico local cuando ella le señaló la noticia.

«Catedrática de psicología de la Universidad de Colorado secuestra a su hijo de acogida». Un corresponsal de Boulder había buscado la historia en los archivos judiciales y la había desarrollado. La madre biológica del niño había dicho, textualmente: «Debía devolverme a mi pequeño ayer, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Tengo el corazón destrozado».

El abogado de Beryl Winston había declarado: «Hoy mismo voy a poner el caso en manos de las autoridades federales. La conducta de Serena Tsukino es deplorable».

—Haruka —había dicho Michiru—, mira esto. Un secuestro —y le puso el artículo delante de las narices.

Haruka lo leyó de cabo a rabo con atención. Era un hombre grueso de movimientos lentos, y algunas personas tenían la impresión de que también era lento de pensamiento, pero Michiru lo conocía bien. Su marido era un brillante estadístico del FBI. El era la tortuga y ella, la liebre.

Amaba a su marido, y se complementaban a la perfección. Haruka era su puerto, y sabía que se hundiría sin él. También sabía que muchas personas los consideraban una pareja dispar y creían que Haruka la aburría, pero esa gente no conocía a Haruka. Y tampoco a ella.

Lo que parecía lentitud era reflexión minuciosa. Era brillante, pero práctico, y veía el mundo con objetividad, tal y como era. Haruka sugirió el traslado de Washington, D.C. a Denver alegando que los dos tendrían más oportunidades de ascender, y había acertado, como siempre.

—Así que esa Serena Tsukino se llevó al niño y desapareció —dijo Haruka, mientras la miraba—. ¿Tienes idea de por qué?

—Egoísmo —contestó Michiru al instante.

—Aquí dice que ha cuidado del niño durante cuatro años. Es de suponer que la madre biológica no podía, o lo que es más probable, no quería ocuparse de su hijo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Dime por qué una catedrática de universidad, una mujer brillante en su profesión, renunciaría a todo y se fugaría —dijo Haruka con suavidad.

—No lo sé. Pero apuesto a que nos asignan a nosotros el caso. Dios, espero que me lo dejen a mí —Michiru sonrió de oreja a oreja, y sus dientes blancos resaltaron bajo su piel café con leche—. Ya estoy viendo el ascenso.

Durante el trayecto en coche desde su casa de Englewood al trabajo aquella mañana, Michiru habló de cuestiones sin importancia con su marido: de cuándo iba a visitarlos la madre viuda de Haruka, de una película que ella quería ver... Pero, mentalmente, ya estaba enumerando los pasos que una agente debería dar para encontrar a la catedrática fugitiva.

Entrevista con la desconsolada madre; búsqueda por ordenador de todo lo referente a Tsukino; interrogar a amigos y vecinos de la mujer, a sus parientes. ¿Familiares en otro estado? ¿Un novio? Compañeros de trabajo, también. ¿Iba a la guardería el pequeño Endimión Winston?

De acuerdo, no tenía asignado el caso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Haruka aparcó en la calle acostumbrada cerca de la sede del FBI de Denver, situada en el centro de la ciudad, y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada. Haruka la besó en la mejilla, como hacía cada mañana, y se separaron, cada uno en dirección a sus respectivos despachos.

A los dos les encantaba Denver, una ciudad del oeste del país que crecía a pasos agigantados. Cierto, hacía calor en verano, pero no era tan sofocante y bochornoso como en Washington. Y, cuando miraba hacia el oeste, allí estaban siempre, como centinelas perpetuos, las cumbres altas y coronadas de nieve de las Rocosas.

Cómo no, el agente especial Kou le asignó el caso Tsukino a Michiru: de cara a los medios de comunicación, estaría mejor visto que una mujer agente encontrara al niño de aquella madre asustada. Seguramente, el alto mando pensaría que una mujer tendría más delicadeza, mostraría más compasión en un juicio por la custodia de un niño.

En realidad, Michiru había suprimido la delicadeza femenina que había en ella y, desde luego, no sabía nada sobre el amor maternal, los niños o los motivos que tendría una catedrática respetada para cometer un delito de aquella magnitud. Después de todo, el pequeño no era su hijo de verdad.

En cuanto Michiru echó un vistazo al archivo sobre Beryl Winston, halló la respuesta a su pregunta. Beryl Winston tenía un historial delictivo: drogas, merodeos con fines sospechosos, pequeños robos y más drogas. Había sido detenida y juzgada por atraco a mano armada y había cumplido seis meses de condena en el correccional de mujeres de Colorado. Dios, no era de extrañar que Tsukino hubiese huido.

Lo primero que hizo Michiru después de recibir el caso fue marcar el número de Beryl Winston que constaba en el informe. Después de diez timbrazos, contestó una voz somnolienta e irritada. Una voz de hombre.

—¿Podría hablar con Beryl Winston, por favor? —dijo Michiru en su tono más oficial.

—¿Quién la llama?

—Agente especial Tenou, del FBI.

—¿Del FBI?

—Páseme con la señorita Winston, por favor.

—¿Se trata de su hijo?

—Sí. ¿Está la señorita Winston? Tengo que hablar con ella.

—Sí, espere un momento.

Michiru oyó hablar al hombre, que sin duda intentaba despertar a Beryl . Qué pareja más desagradable dormidos a las nueve y media de la mañana, groseros e indeseables. Pero no le pagaban por juzgar. Su trabajo consistía en defender y hacer cumplir la ley.

—¿Sí? —dijo la voz de una mujer joven, turbia por el sueño.

—¿Beryl Winston?

—Sí.

—Soy el agente federal Tenou, del FBI. Me han asignado su caso. Soy la encargada de buscar a su hijo y necesito entrevistarme con usted.

—Sí, claro. Dios mío, sí. ¿Va a buscar a mi Endimión?

—Eso me han encomendado. ¿Está disponible hoy?

—¿Hoy? Sí, supongo que sí.

—Iré a verla a su casa, señorita Winston. Tengo su dirección. ¿A qué hora le viene bien?

Cuando por fin colgó, hizo una mueca sin darse cuenta. Beryl Winston representaba todo lo que Michiru despreciaba: una ladronzuela, una yonqui, una irresponsable, que vivía a costa de la beneficencia y compartía su apartamento con un novio que, sin duda, la maltrataba. Aun así, un anhelo genuino había hecho vibrar la voz de la mujer al hablar de su hijo perdido.

Allí estaba otra vez: el amor materno. ¿Por qué Michiru no sentía aquella emoción instintiva? ¿Fallaba algo en su interior? Tenía treinta y tres años y no albergaba deseo alguno de tener hijos. Quizá su profesión y la necesidad de triunfar ejercían una influencia demasiado poderosa sobre ella. El ansia de una mujer de color por destacar. Quizá el encomiado amor materno estaba enterrado bajo capas y más capas de valores artificiales creados por su sociedad. Era el único tema que eludía tratar con Haruka.

Se dirigió a la casa de Beryl Winston en uno de los automóviles federales para la cita de las diez y media. La pequeña vivienda, sin pintar y descuidada, se erguía en el centro de un césped quemado por el sol. Todo el mundo sabía que había que regar el césped a mansalva para mantenerlo verde en aquel clima árido y continental. Aquella gente ni siquiera lo había intentado. El barrio era pobre, con mezcla racial, situado detrás del viejo estadio Mile High; un laberinto de calles cerradas que terminaban en las vallas de metal que daban a la interestatal.

Michiru salió de su coche con aire acondicionado, recibió la bofetada de calor, pulsó el mando a distancia para cerrarlo y recorrió la senda resquebrajada de cemento hasta la casa.

Beryl abrió la puerta al primer golpe de nudillos. Era una joven de veintitantos años, tan descuidada como la casa y el jardín. Podría haber sido bonita, pero tenía la piel pálida, el pelo le caía sin vida y era demasiado delgada. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta que resbalaba por sus hombros huesudos.

—¿Beryl Winston? —preguntó Michiru.

—Soy el agente especial Tenou.

—Sí, lo sé. Pase.

Muebles baratos, olor a cerrado, y el aroma acre de la marihuana en el ambiente mal ventilado. Pero el salón estaba ordenado, cosa que, según Michiru sospechaba, no era siempre así.

—Siéntese, por favor —dijo Beryl —. ¿Le apetece beber algo? Tengo Coca-Cola.

—No, gracias, Beryl . ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Qué tal si revisamos la información que he traído? —sacó el informe de su elegante maletín de cuero.

—Muy bien —Beryl se sentó, nerviosa, con las manos unidas entre las rodillas.

—Cuéntame cómo conociste a Serena Tsukino y cómo tu hijo...

—Endimión.

—Sí, Endimión, cómo acabó siendo su hijo de acogida. Me gustaría saber lo que acordaste exactamente con la señorita Tsukino.

Beryl le contó la historia, que estaba sola y embarazada y que se sintió incapaz de cuidar de un bebé. Serena se había hecho amiga suya durante las sesiones de terapia de grupo del centro de mujeres de Boulder, y pensó que su hijo estaría mejor en manos de una persona conocida que en las de unos completos extraños.

—¿Pero nunca tuviste intención de dejárselo a Serena Tsukino para siempre? —preguntó Michiru

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—¿Quedó ese deseo constatado legalmente?

—No lo sé. Yo solo firmé papeles, ¿sabe?, cosas sobre la custodia temporal —Beryl tenía los ojos azules y abiertos de par en par, pero las pupilas se contraían y dilataban sin parar. ¿Drogas o mentiras?, se preguntó Michiru

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu hijo, Beryl ?

—Bueno, supongo que... —fingió pensar—. Cuando firmé esos papeles.

—¿Quieres decir, cuando Endimión era un bebé? —«Santo Dios».

—Sí —contestó Beryl en un susurro.

—Y eso fue hace cuatro años. Veamos... —Michiru echó un vistazo al archivo—. En mayo hizo cuatro años.

No hubo respuesta.

—Y Endimión tenía entonces tres meses —dijo Michiru en tono formal.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Te has puesto en contacto con Serena Tsukino para interesarte por tu hijo desde entonces?

Beryl hizo rotar los hombros, como si los tuviera contraídos, y se llevó una mano al pelo para recogerse un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Mm, bueno, no me acuerdo.

—Entiendo.

—Mire, no estaba preparada para tener ese bebé. Fue un accidente, y supe que estaría mejor con otra persona. Pero he cambiado. De verdad. Estudié algo cuando estaba... cuando estaba en la cárcel. Leí mucho. Ahora, soy mejor persona.

—Yo no soy quien debe juzgarlo, Beryl . Solo intento obtener la máxima información posible, nada más —Michiru le brindó una débil sonrisa—. Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre Serena Tsukino.

—Bueno, como ya le he dicho, dirigía las sesiones de terapia de grupo para las mujeres del refugio. Me cayó bien, era simpática. Era muy inteligente, y nos dijo que daba clases en la Universidad de Colorado. Creo que tenía cerca de los treinta. No muy bonita. Llevaba... bueno, vestía ropa de señora, ¿sabe? Y gafas, y se recogía el pelo con un pasador. Siempre se le caía y se lo retiraba con la mano. Pero era... como una amiga, ¿sabe?

—Sigue.

—Trabajaba como voluntaria, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en el refugio. Yo vivía en Boulder por aquella época. Insistía en que fuera responsable en lugar de autodestructiva. Fue a verme al hospital cuando tuve a Endimión. Lo tomó en brazos y vi... Lo vi en su rostro, y comprendí lo que debía hacer. Ella cuidaría de Endimión por mí hasta que yo estuviera preparada. Sería muy buena con él, ¿sabe?

—¿Por qué te decidiste a recuperar la custodia?

—He madurado. He pagado mi deuda con la sociedad... estoy rehabilitada. No pienso volver a cometer errores estúpidos. Estoy preparada para ser madre.

—¿Sabes algo sobre Serena Tsukino que pueda ayudamos a encontrarla?

—Bueno, no lo creo. No la conocía salvo como terapeuta. Quiero decir que nunca hablaba sobre sí misma.

—¿Nunca mencionó a su familia o a algún hombre que hubiera en su vida?

Beryl lo negó con la cabeza.

—No tenía novio, no lo creo. A veces, decía cosas, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno, como «tened cuidado en las relaciones» o «algunos hombres suelen ser más inmaduros que las mujeres», cosas así.

—¿Nada sobre su vida privada?

—No que yo recuerde —Beryl se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Encontrará a Endimión?

—Sí. Serena Tsukino no puede esconderse para siempre. Accederé a la base de datos del FBI y averiguaré todo lo posible sobre ella, créeme. Encontraremos su rastro.

—Y, luego, ¿qué será de ella?

—Eso no depende de mí. Pero podrían juzgarla por secuestro. Podría ir a la cárcel.

—Dios mío, no quiero que vaya a la cárcel. En serio, solo quiero recuperar a Endimión —Beryl parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

—Me temo, Beryl , que no hay nada que tú ni yo podamos hacer para cambiar la suerte de la señorita Tsukino cuando la encontremos.

—Pero es que...

—No entra en mi ámbito de trabajo. Soy detective, resuelvo problemas, encuentro a fugitivos. No tengo nada que ver con el aspecto judicial del caso. Y tampoco es problema tuyo, Beryl . Recuérdalo. Serena Tsukino ha quebrantado la ley y tendrá que pagar por ello.

—Lo sé, pero... Me siento mal por ella. Bueno, al principio me puse furiosa, ¿sabe? Cuando recibí los papeles de la adopción. Casi me desmayo. Pero ella no sabe lo mucho que he cambiado.

Michiru tuvo que seguir escuchando el examen de conciencia de Beryl durante unos minutos más antes de irse. Durante el trayecto de regreso a las oficinas federales, repitió las palabras de Beryl en la cabeza. Estaba «preparada para ser madre». ¿Qué se sentía al decir eso?, se preguntó Michiru ¿Cómo sabía una mujer cuándo estaba preparada? ¿Tenía Beryl alguna idea de lo que significaba la maternidad o solo estaba soltando tópicos?

¿Era capaz una ex presidiaria, una yonqui sin formación, de comprender la maternidad cuando Michiru no podía?

Aquella tarde, tomó toda la información que tenía sobre Serena Tsukino y se la entregó a Richard Argent, uno de los técnicos informáticos. Antes de que acabara la semana, sabría todo lo que humanamente se podía saber sobre la catedrática Serena Tsukino: registros de llamadas telefónicas, número de matrícula, extractos de cuentas bancarias y tarjetas de crédito, obras... Sería dueña de su vida.

Aquella noche, mientras veía las noticias en la cama de matrimonio de su lujoso dormitorio, con el suave zumbido del aire acondicionado como ruido de fondo, Michiru miró a su alrededor y dio gracias a Dios por lo que tenía, por Haruka y su amplia casa de los alrededores de la ciudad, por su satisfactorio trabajo y por todos los errores que podría haber cometido en la vida pero que no había cometido.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de nuevo en el caso Tsukino? —preguntó Haruka durante los anuncios.

—Lo de siempre. Hoy entrevisté a la madre biológica.

—¿Cómo es?

—Una fracasada —dijo Michiru sin vacilación. Haruka movió la cabeza y profirió una corta carcajada.

—Sabes, a veces, el sistema judicial me deja perplejo. ¿Por qué diablos dictó el juez que el niño debía volver con su madre? No la ha visto nunca, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, Haruka, no seas tonto. El juez dictó sentencia... Tsukino quebrantó la ley. Es así de sencillo.

—_Sencillo_. ¿Y qué me dices del pequeño? ¿Sabes lo que dicen las estadísticas sobre el efecto que tiene un padre agresivo sobre un niño?

—Tú y tus estadísticas. Además, ¿quién ha dicho que Beryl fuera agresiva?

—Bueno, negligente, entonces. No es bueno para un niño.

—¿Y piensas que criarse con una madre soltera adoptiva es mejor? Vamos, Haruka —dijo, y bostezó—. Así es mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero a veces, desearía que no fueses tan endiabladamente buena —se volvió hacia ella, la besó en la mejilla y apoyó una mano enorme en la tela sedosa del camisón de Michiru

—Te quiero, Haruka —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Y yo a ti.

Pero, cuando apagaron las luces, Michiru se quedó pensativa, sintiendo todavía el roce fantasma de la mano de Haruka en el estómago. Todo en su vida era perfecto menos aquello. Se llevó la mano al vientre. Todavía no había nada, no se notaba nada, pero hacía dos meses que crecía en su vientre. Un minúsculo ser humano, de ella y de Haruka.

¿Sentía algo por el bebe que llevaba dentro? No podía haber ocurrido en peor momento. Su trabajo. Habían hablado de tener niños, pero siempre en un futuro. Y el futuro la había alcanzado.

¿Cómo le podía haber pasado? Ella siempre estaba organizada, preparada, orientada hacia su meta. Y de repente, su vida, la vida del bebé... todo estaba en juego.

Se dio la vuelta y ajustó la posición de la almohada. Sabía que tendría que decírselo muy pronto a Haruka, y estaba casi segura de cómo reaccionaría.

O, pensó antes de sofocar la idea, quizá podría seguir un camino alternativo y Haruka nunca tendría siquiera que saberlo.

Serena se despertó con el corazón desbocado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y Endimión?

Se puso en pie de un salto. Cielos, allí estaba, en la cama que había improvisado su última anfitriona del ferrocarril subterráneo. Se dejó caer en el borde de su propia cama de aquella casa extraña, cuya dirección ni siquiera recordaba. Apoyó la cabeza en las manos e intentó respirar. Aquello tenía que terminar. Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo dormitorio... día tras día.

Tenía que acabar.

En la casa reinaba un silencio completo cuando pasó de puntillas junto al niño dormido y recorrió el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que la señora de la casa le había dicho sobre su horario. ¿No se oía ningún ruido en la casa porque sus ocupantes estaban dormidos? ¿Se habrían ido a trabajar? Serena no lo sabía. Permaneció delante del espejo, vio su cara ojerosa y pensó: «No sé dónde estoy, ni en casa de quién duermo, ni qué hora es ni qué día es».

Aquella no era ella. Siempre había sido disciplinada hasta rozar la compulsión, por el amor de Dios.

Añoraba Boulder. Añoraba a sus amigos, a sus alumnos y a la vecina de al lado. Añoraba a sus gatos, al gordo Hazel y a Whiskers, con sus orejas raídas. Añoraba sus _cosas_. Y Endimión, el pobrecito, acabaría cansándose de aquella «aventura».

Tenía que acabar.

Fue a echarle un vistazo y, luego, se duchó en la casa vacía. Por fin había recordado que la mujer y el marido se habían ido a trabajar.

—A las siete —le había dicho su anfitriona la noche anterior—, tendrás la casa para ti sola. Ponte cómoda.

Pero en ningún lugar podría sentirse cómoda nunca más a no ser que fuera en su propia casa. Lo comprendió con una claridad repentina. No estaba hecha para aquella vida nómada y agotadora.

Tenía que acabar.

Después de despertar a Endimión, bañarlo y darle el desayuno, lo llevó a un parque infantil cercano, se sentó al sol de la mañana y llamó a su padre con el móvil mientras Endimión se balanceaba en el columpio y subía y bajaba por el tobogán, poniéndose de polvo hasta arriba.

—¿Sabes algo de Darién? —preguntó—. Ya ha pasado un día entero.

—Cariño, esto puede tardar un poco —dijo Kenji con cautela—. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero...

—Pero nada, papá. Me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras mal donde estás? Podríamos buscarte un hotel o...

—Papá, todo eso está bien. Estas personas no podrían ser más hospitalarias. Soy yo. Esta mañana, al despertarme, me he dado cuenta de que no estoy hecha para estar moviéndome de un lado a otro.

—¿Estás pensando en devolver a Endimión a esa mujer?

—Cielos, no. Eso jamás. Es que siento que debo hacer algo concreto para protegerlo. ¡Cuidado con ese barrote!

—¿Cómo?

—Perdona. Estaba hablándole a Endimión. Estamos en un parque.

—¿En la ciudad?

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo.

—¿Serena?

—Voy a ir a Denver con Darién.

—¿Ah, sí? Es la primera noticia que tengo.

—Acabo de decidirlo. Ahora mismo.

—Entiendo. O sea, que Darién todavía no lo sabe.

—Pues no.

—Bueno...

—Sé lo que vas a decir. Es demasiado peligroso que vuelva a Colorado.

—Claro que iba a decirte eso. Y no olvides que el FBI ya debe de haber intervenido.

—Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes. Verás, conozco Denver y conozco a Beryl Winston. Puedo ayudar.

—Vamos, Serena.

—No, papá, no intentes disuadirme. Mi único problema es Endimión, no puedo llevarlo conmigo.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se cambió el auricular al otro oído, sin dejar de seguir a Endimión con la mirada. Entonces, se le encendió una luz en la cabeza.

—Papá, ¿y si...? ¿Y si tú y mamá os lleváis a Endimión de camping? Vais a visitar los parques otra vez este año, ¿no?

—Ese era el plan.

—Solo estoy pensando en voz alta, pero ¿y si no supierais nada sobre la orden judicial de devolver a Endimión? ¿Y si hubierais estado planeando desde hace tiempo llevarlo con vosotros este verano? En fin, iréis en la caravana, a campamentos apartados y...

—Para el carro, Serena —la interrumpió _Kenji_ con aspereza—. Sabemos que ha habido una orden judicial. Y mucho más.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan. Soy policía... fui policía. Si voy a romper la ley, no será mintiendo —hizo una pausa—. Mira, tu madre y yo hablamos largo y tendido mientras cuidábamos a Endimión la otra noche. La persona más importante en todo este asunto es ese niño. Pase lo que pase, no podemos consentir que vuelva con Beryl Winston, punto.

—¡Papá! —dijo Serena con gratitud.

—Y por esa razón, tu madre y yo te apoyaremos en esto al cien por cien.

—Ya lo habéis hecho.

—Eso fue antes de que cumpliera el plazo de entregar a Endimión. Ahora mismo, solo por hablar contigo, soy tu cómplice.

—Dios mío.

—Serena, tu madre y yo vamos a hacer lo que sea necesario para protegeros a los dos. Si eso significa llevar a Endimión con nosotros, de acuerdo. Al menos, dispondrás de un par de semanas para... Bueno, Darién tendrá un par de semanas...

—Tengo que ir a Denver con él —repitió.

—Verás, Serena, eso no depende de mí. Debes discutirlo con Darién. Pero recuerda, somos tu familia y te apoyaremos hasta el final.

Serena estaba contemplando cómo Endimión perseguía a una paloma, agitando los brazos y corriendo en círculos, y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su garganta. Detestaba tener que pedir a sus padres que lo llevaran con ellos, pero ¿qué elección tenía? ¿Cómo podía haberse metido en aquel lío, más allá del punto sin retorno, y no anticipar cuál sería el resultado de sus acciones? No debería haber ido a California, ni...

La voz rasposa de su padre resonó en su oído.

—Serena, te llamaré más tarde. En cuanto a Darién, creo que será mejor que te prepares para llevarte un chasco. No querrá llevarte con él. Quería advertírtelo para que no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena se levantó del banco y empezó a dar vueltas por el parque. Dio un puntapié a un guijarro con la punta de la sandalia y pensó: Sí, su padre conocía a Darién y tal vez, bueno, seguramente, tenía razón. No sería fácil convencer a un ex policía tan duro de pelar. No. Pero, maldición, tenía que conseguirlo. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en un refugio, esperando, sola, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Dio vueltas mientras el silencio se prolongaba en la conversación. Hacía una semana, si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría huyendo de la ley, que sería una secuestradora, se habría reído. En aquellos momentos, su padre estaba poniendo otro obstáculo en su camino.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo por fin—. Esta pesadilla me ha enseñado una cosa, que no hay que rendirse jamás. Si uno quiere algo, debe hacer lo posible para conseguirlo.

—¿Estoy hablando con Luna Serena Tsukino?

—Muy gracioso, papá. Pero sí, si te sirve de respuesta, soy la nueva Serena.

—Vaya, no lo habría adivinado —dijo _Kenji_

«Yo tampoco», pensó Serena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Darién reconoció que todavía era demasiado pronto para telefonear a su esposa; todavía era su esposa, diablos, pero llevaba despierto desde las tres de la madrugada, pensando, dando vueltas en su cabeza a cómo podían hacer las paces y darle otra oportunidad a su matrimonio. No era la primera noche que pasaba sin dormir, ni mucho menos. Pero, dado que iba a dejar la ciudad durante un tiempo indefinido... en fin, creía que era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Escuchó la señal del teléfono con el auricular pegado al oído y sintió el pulso en las sienes. Si saltaba el maldito contestador...

Rey en persona contestó. «Sé amable», se dijo.

—Oye, soy Darién —empezó a decir—. Espero no haberte despertado.

—No. No, estoy levantada.

Pronunció las palabras con cautela.

—Me alegro. Verás, como no me devolviste la llamada, empecé a preocuparme, así que pensé que debía...

—Darién, ya soy mayorcita. Puedo cuidarme sola, ¿vale?

—Sí, claro, no pretendía... —maldición, pero con solo oír su voz, aquella voz ronca, se le hacía un nudo en el vientre.

—Bueno —dijo Rey—, ¿eso es todo?

—No, no, la verdad es que no. Quería hablar. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Rey vaciló. Darién creyó oír a otra persona trajinando en la habitación, y la furia llameó en su pecho. Debía de ser ese desgraciado con el que había estado saliendo. El dolor se enroscó con la ira, como fuego líquido, entre sus costillas.

—¿Rey? —estaba conteniendo el aliento.

—Estoy aquí. Pero oye, tengo una sesión de fotos a primera hora.

—¿Vas a posar?

—Por supuesto.

—Eso está bien. Sabes, sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa de California.

Ahí estaba la prueba. Podía ser encantador cuando hacía falta.

—Gracias, Darién, de verdad. ¿De qué quieres hablar? Si se trata del divorcio, no me apetece...

—Dame un segundo, ¿quieres? Verás, creo que te estás precipitando. Lo he pensado mucho, nena, y solo han pasado seis meses desde que te fuiste. No es mucho tiempo.

—Eso lo dices desde tu punto de vista.

—Tal vez. La cuestión es que, como te he dicho, he estado pensando. Lo que quiero decir es que... —tragó saliva—. En fin, en estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Sigo encariñado contigo, nena. Diablos, me siento más... enamorado y unido a ti que nunca.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que sentía amor? ¿Sería porque había sido huérfano y había aprendido a desconfiar de la gente desde muy temprana edad?

—Darién, por favor, esto es... Cuando hablas así me rompes el corazón. Te aprecio, de verdad, siempre te apreciaré. Pero ya no estoy enamorada.

—No te desenamoraste hasta que no me botaron, ¿verdad?

—No hables en ese tono, Darién. Resulta desagradable.

—Lo siento. Pero a mí me parece que mientras era poli, seguías ilusionada conmigo, pero en cuanto me convertí en un cualquiera...

—Eso es agua pasada —lo interrumpió Rey con aspereza—. No tengo tiempo para hablar de esto, Darién. Te niegas a ver la verdad. Nuestra relación terminó mucho antes de que perdieras tu trabajo. Hace años que no somos un matrimonio.

—Eso es basura.

—No hables así.

—Pero lo es.

—Piénsalo. Afronta los hechos, Darién.

—Afróntalos tú.

Se produjo un pétreo silencio, y luego:

—Escucha, tengo los papeles y necesito que los firmes.

—¿Los papeles?

—No te hagas el tonto, no eres así.

Fue el turno de Darién de guardar silencio.

—¿Puedes pasarte esta noche y firmarlos? —silencio—. ¿Darién? No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. ¿Vendrás?

—Tal vez.

—Eso no me basta.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué, Rey? —dijo con ardor—. Tendrá que bastarte —y colgó.

La ducha humeante, seguida de una corriente de agua fría, no lo ayudó. Permaneció en pie delante del espejo del baño, a medio afeitar, con la toalla en torno al torso húmedo, y se sintió traicionado. Primero, por sus compañeros policías, luego, por Rey. Solo había esperado un mes desde que él abandonara el cuerpo para hacer las maletas y anunciar sus intenciones, solo treinta días después de que su capitán de la brigada antivicio hubiese ido a verlo una noche para aconsejarle que entregara su placa y pistola y que así tal vez, solo tal vez, Asuntos Internos lo dejaría pasar.

Treinta días había sido lo máximo que Rey había esperado. Aunque había empezado a trabajar para Metropole, aunque había intentado recomponer los pedazos rotos de su vida, a ella le había importado todo un comino.

Ladeó la cabeza, deslizó la cuchilla por la mejilla y después, dio otra pasada por el cuello, hacia la mandíbula.

Quizá estuviera loco. Quizá Rey tuviera razón y su matrimonio había terminado mucho antes de que a él le ocurriera la desgracia. Diablos, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que la separación le había dado el tiempo y el espacio necesarios para comprender lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

Maldición, quería a Rey. No estaba entero sin ella. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo había desgarrado?

Los papeles del divorcio. Al diablo con ellos, no pensaba firmarlos. ¿Y estaría ese cretino con ella cuando había llamado?

El golpe de nudillos en la puerta de su apartamento de North Beach lo sobresaltó y a punto estuvo de hacerse una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla. ¿Quién diablos podía estar llamando a su casa a aquellas horas?

Con la toalla todavía en torno a las caderas, abrió la puerta de par en par con impaciencia. Debió de quedarse boquiabierto durante un instante antes de recobrar la compostura.

—¿Serena? —murmuró—. ¿Qué...?

—Lo siento mucho, sé que es muy pronto, pero es que... Tengo que hablar contigo, y tenía miedo de que ya te hubieras ido a trabajar, así que... Encontré tu dirección en el listín de teléfonos. Espero que no te importe.

—No, claro —bajó la vista—. Así que este es Endimión.

—Sí, sí, este es Endimión. Endimión, da los buenos días al señor Chiba.

—Buenos días —dijo en voz queda. Un niño muy mono, con brillante pelo castaño, ojos azules y boca en forma de arco de Cupido. El pequeño permaneció inmóvil, agarrado de la mano de Serena, mirando a Darién con descaro y los ojos llenos de inocente curiosidad. A Darién se le pasó por la cabeza que el pequeño fácilmente podría haber sido él a la edad de cuatro años. Pero él había cambiado de manos como una falsa moneda, mientras que aquel niño, Endimión, en fin, había tenido la misma madre casi desde que nació. Un chico con suerte.

Sintió una explosión de ira en su interior, hacia su propia madre, que lo había abandonado, hacia sus padres de acogida, hacia el sistema. Malditos fueran todos ellos. Después, reprimió la emoción con la habilidad nacida de la práctica.

—¿Cómo es que llevas una talla? —preguntó el niño.

—¿Una qué? Ah, sí, claro, una _toalla_. Bueno, es que acabo de salir de la ducha —alzó la vista a Serena, que estaba mirando a todas partes menos a él—. Oye —dijo, y se apartó a un lado para abrir la puerta de par en par—. Pasad.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque podríamos...

—He dicho que paséis.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Serena pasó junto a él y permaneció en pie en el comedor, con Endimión a su lado.

—Iré a vestirme —dijo Darién—. ¿Por qué no te sirves una taza de café o algo así? La cafetera está llena.

—Gracias, lo haré.

—Y hay zumo para Endimión. Enseguida salgo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro —Serena seguía sin poder mirarlo.

Darién se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros descolorida por el uso. No tenía pensado ir a Metropole, solo rematar el informe sobre el caso del incendio provocado. Estaba seguro de que Serena había ido a indagar, a averiguar, al menos, cuándo pensaba partir hacia Denver. Podría haber telefoneado. O quizá tuviera que cargarlo con algo más y necesitara hacerlo en persona.

«Lo que sea», pensó Darién, mientras se ponía las zapatillas de tenis. Sería educado. A fin de cuentas, era la hija de Kenji.

Cuando regresó al salón, la televisión estaba encendida con el volumen muy bajo en el rincón, y Endimión estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, viendo felizmente unos dibujos animados.

—Espero que no te importe —Serena, que estaba sentada en el borde del sofá, con una taza de café entre las manos, señaló a su hijo con la cabeza. A su hijo de acogida. El niño al que había raptado, se dijo Darién. Increíble.

—Claro que no.

Desde luego, no encajaba con el prototipo de secuestrador, no podía parecer más inocente. Y, sin embargo, aquella mujer había renunciado a toda su vida por aquel niño. Darién se maravilló de ello, pero era incapaz de comprenderlo. Nadie había hecho nada parecido por él. Nadie excepto Kenji Tsukino, claro.

La contempló con descaro. Serena Tsukino. Era esbelta tirando a delgada, sin apenas pecho bajo la amplia camiseta blanca que se había remetido sin mucho cuidado dentro de un par de pantalones de hilo de color ocre, que estaban arrugados, como si se los hubiese puesto varios días. Quizá hubiera sido así.

Debió de sentir el peso de su mirada, porque levantó la mano y se recogió un mechón de pelo de color rubio detrás de una oreja menuda y se ajustó el pasador que lo sostenía detrás del cuello. Un bonito cuello, reconoció Darién a regañadientes, largo, blanco y esbelto, delicado, con mechones sueltos acariciándolo como suaves plumas. Podría sacar mucho partido a ese pelo.

Y, desde luego, no le vendría mal deshacerse de aquellas enormes gafas de lechuza. ¿Se escondería tras ellas? ¿Serían un reflejo de una imagen pobre de sí misma?

—Bueno, dime en qué puedo ayudarte, Serena —preguntó Darién, y cruzó los brazos—. Si lo que quieres saber es cuándo pienso ir a Denver...

—En parte, sí.

¿En parte?, pensó Darién.

—Espero salir de aquí en un día o dos. Tengo que atar algunos cabos sueltos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro —Serena seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos. Paseaba la mirada por la estancia, y se fijó en una de las fotografías de Rey, una que había salido en la portada de una revista de mujeres de ámbito nacional. Su mirada experta de poli percibió el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

—Has dicho «en parte» —dijo Darién—. ¿Por qué más has venido aquí?

—Ah, sí. Bueno, verás, es como sigue —por primera vez, se volvió y lo miró a los ojos—. Voy a ir a Denver contigo.

Darién tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —rio con sarcasmo. Serena asintió.

—Por favor, escúchame.

—No puedo esperar.

—Bueno... —inspiró hondo, y Darién casi pudo ver los engranajes que se movían en su cabeza—. Hablé con papá, y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mamá y él se lleven a Endimión en la caravana. Ya sabes que se van todos los años de camping y...

—Sí, ya lo sé, sigue —dijo Darién. Conocía muy bien sus viajes de vacaciones, la supuesta libertad de viajar por carretera en su caravana y acampar en campamentos apartados. Sí, claro, libertad. Hacía falta solicitar el permiso para acampar en los parques nacionales con un año de antelación, y reservar plaza en los campings un año y medio antes. Menuda libertad.

—Endimión y yo hemos estado durmiendo cada noche en un sitio distinto. Nuevos rostros, nuevas casas, nuevas camas. Es muy duro para él.

—Ya —tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

—La cuestión es que, si mis padres pueden, se llevarán a Endimión y...

—Y serán cómplices de un delito federal.

Serena bajó la vista.

—Sí —dijo en un susurro—. Ya... ya hemos hablado de eso.

—¿Y?

—Y quieren hacer lo que puedan por ayudarme.

—Entiendo.

Pero Darién no estaba tan seguro. ¿Kenji Tsukino quebrantando la ley? ¿De buena gana?

—Piensas que soy horrible —dijo Serena, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Y estoy de acuerdo. Solo rezo para que reunamos suficientes pruebas contra Beryl y que así el juez se vea obligado a revocar la sentencia. Tenemos que conseguirlo.

«Tenemos», pensó Darién. «Claro». En voz alta, señaló:

—Olvidas un pequeño detalle. Aunque yo, y digo _yo_, empapelara a esa tal Beryl Winston, eso no invalidará lo que tú y tus padres estáis haciendo. No estamos hablando de la policía de Boulder, Colorado, sino del FBI.

—Lo sé. Dios mío, lo sé. Pero puede que... que la opinión pública o algo así nos ayude a hacerles comprender que nos vimos obligados a quebrantar la ley.

—Yo que tú no contaría con eso —se mofó Darién. Pero Serena estaba moviendo la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Ya no sé lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Confié en el sistema, y mira lo que pasó. Pero una cosa sí que tengo clara: no puedo seguir vagando de un lado a otro. Me estoy volviendo loca. Necesito participar activamente —dejó la taza de café en la mesita de centro, se inclinó sobre su bolso y extrajo una carpeta que sostuvo en alto—. Esto es todo lo que he reunido sobre Beryl . Tengo su historial delictivo, nombres de antiguos amigos, camellos, compañeros de piso, direcciones, jefes de distintos trabajos... Más que suficiente para que vayamos por el buen camino.

—«Vayamos» —Darién movió la cabeza.

—Me necesitas. Necesitas esto —agitó la carpeta en el aire. Darién alargó el brazo para tomarla, pero ella la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Trabajo solo, Serena. Intento ser civilizado, pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Siento que te estés volviendo loca vagando de un sitio a otro, quizá puedas quedarte aquí, en mi casa. Tendrías que pasar desapercibida, pero...

—No.

—Entonces, no puedo ayudarte.

—No pienso ceder. Me necesitas a mí y necesitas este archivo.

Darién se limitó a mirarla.

—Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Vámonos, Endimión —dijo al niño. Se puso en pie y se guardó la carpeta en el bolso—. ¿Endimión?

El niño, obediente, apagó la televisión y se puso en pie.

—Dile adiós al señor Chiba.

—Adiós, señor Chiba.

—Y dale las gracias por haberte dejado ver la tele.

—Gracias.

Darién sonrió.

—De nada.

Serena tomó la mano del niño y lo condujo hacia la puerta. Después, se volvió hacia Darién, que no se había movido.

—Te llamaré y te diré dónde y cuándo puedes recogerme.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —declaró Darién con rotundidad.

—_Voy a ir contigo_ —dijo Serena. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Endimión saliera primero. Luego, giró sobre sus talones—. Voy a ir —repitió. Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Darién se quedó inmóvil durante un minuto. Estaba dividido entre la admiración por la sorprendente determinación de Serena y la furia por tener que tragar con ella.

La hija de Kenji. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

No divagó mucho más sobre Serena, Kenji o sus problemas a lo largo del día. Estaba demasiado ocupado atando cabos sueltos. Recibió mensajes telefónicos de Metropole y devolvió las llamadas desde su casa. Después, completó a mano el informe inicial sobre el caso de incendio provocado de Sammy Rae y lo envió por fax a la secretaria asignada a los detectives. La mujer lo pasaría a máquina y lo archivaría. Y, para cuando Darién regresara a San Francisco, ya estarían listos los informes del laboratorio solicitados por el jefe de bomberos, Rubeus.

Era un trabajo aburrido. Muy poca investigación y mucho papeleo. En resumidas cuentas, lo odiaba.

A la una, se puso en contacto con Kenji Tsukino desde una cabina. Debía tener cuidado de lo que hablaba, seguramente, el FBI ya le había pinchado el teléfono. Si hubiese estado él al mando del caso del secuestro de Endimión Winston, ese habría sido su primer paso.

—Eh, amigo —lo saludó Darién, sin usar nombres—. Pensé que debíamos concretar esa excursión de la que hablamos.

Kenji no tuvo problemas en seguirle la corriente.

—Sí. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos mañana o pasado?

—Pasado, seguramente, si te viene bien. Oye, me han dicho que llevas equipaje demás —Endimión. El equipaje.

—Sí. ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Esta mañana. Me sorprendió.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —tuvo que preguntar Darién.

—Muy seguro. Mi mujer y yo estamos decididos.

—Creo que será mejor que hablemos del equipaje extra, para ver cómo te las vas a arreglar para salir con él de la ciudad.

—Buena idea. Te daré el número de mi nuevo móvil —dijo Kenji —Bien.

—Si no hablamos hoy, te llamaré mañana. Antes del mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?

—Perfecto.

—Y pensemos entre los dos cómo cargar ese equipaje, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro. Después —dijo Darién. Y colgó.

Endimión. ¿Cómo iba Serena a entregarle el niño a Kenji sin que lo siguieran los federales que, sin duda, ya se habían pegado a él como lapas?

Darién se recostó en la silla de su escritorio, situado en un rincón del salón, y tamborileó con el bolígrafo sobre su rodilla. Sus pensamientos vagaron de los problemas de Serena y Kenji a sus propios problemas, sobre todo, a lo mucho que se alegraba de hacer aquel viaje a Denver. Al menos, estaría haciendo un trabajo real de investigación. Pero al final, después de una semana o dos, estaría de vuelta en San Francisco, otra vez en la casilla de salida, otra vez en Metropole.

La triste verdad era que, aunque los otros cuatro detectives que se habían visto obligados a dimitir se alegraban de no estar entre rejas y de haber dejado atrás su trabajo de policía, Darién sentía justo lo contrario. Añoraba horrores la vida de detective. Era poli. Eso era lo único que había querido ser desde que conociera al gran Kenji Tsukino. Dios, cómo deseaba tener otra vez su placa. La ironía era que los otros polis expulsados habían sido culpables de sus delitos, pero Darién era inocente, el único que no había aceptado el dinero de la droga.

¿Pecado de Darién? Fue incapaz de chivarse de sus compañeros. Un pecado de omisión. El viejo código del silencio.

Sentado delante de su mesa, sin dejar de tamborilear con el bolígrafo sobre los vaqueros, comprendió que nunca dejaría de ser detective... pero no de una agencia de seguros y tampoco como sabueso. Eso jamás. Sin embargo, el problema seguía ahí: si sus antiguos compañeros salían en su defensa y aclaraban su nombre, sacarían a relucir los trapos sucios y se inculparían a sí mismos. Asuntos Internos se había contentado con expulsarlos. Menos jaleo, menos bochorno para el cuerpo, menos desgracia pública.

—Genial —murmuró Darién.

Pero _había_ una posibilidad. Hacía tiempo que le estaba dando vueltas.. Había una persona que podía demostrar su inocencia. Una persona que conocía toda la verdad.

Se llamaba Manny Morelli. Era el camello que había sobornado a los polis.

Sí, Darién había pensado mucho en Morelli en los últimos meses. Morelli podía limpiar su nombre sin sacar a relucir a sus otros compañeros. El único problema era que Morelli estaba ya entre rejas y Darién no podía imaginar una sola razón por la que Morelli querría salir en su defensa. Ni una maldita razón.

No lo pensó mucho aquella tarde, mientras salía de la ciudad en dirección norte por el puente de Golden Gate hacia la cárcel donde Morelli cumplía su pena. Era un espléndido día de verano. Se había levantado la bruma y el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza. El mar en la bahía estaba picado por la suave brisa y el agua era de un color azul oscuro. Darién había bajado la capota de su deportivo rojo, y el viento le daba una falsa sensación de libertad. Pero, diablos, disfrutaría de ella. Disfrutaba de pocos placeres últimamente.

Imaginó que hacía tiempo que debía haber hecho aquel viaje, y que por fin lo hacía porque se iba a Denver y quería cerrar asuntos pendientes.

«Lo que sea», se dijo. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacerlo o que se pasaría el resto de la vida arrepintiéndose de no haberlo intentado.

El complejo carcelario estaba situado en San Quentin. A Morelli le habían reducido la pena a tres años y lo habían destinado a aquella granja prisión de vanguardia. Una condena fácil en una institución de seguridad mínima porque había pedido clemencia a la fiscalía y había dado los nombres de los agentes presentes en el soborno, incluido el de Darién, aunque Darién había abandonado el lugar de los hechos asqueado, mucho antes de que se efectuara el pago. Asuntos Internos y la fiscalía habían obligado a dimitir a los agentes y Morelli no había recibido más que un tirón de orejas. La razón de que hubiese nombrado a Darién no era ningún enigma. Detestaba a los polis.

Darién aparcó en el centro de visitas y pasó los trámites de seguridad. No estaba muy seguro de que Manny Morelli quisiera verlo, y no sabía qué iba a decirle aunque apareciera. Seguramente, se pondría de rodillas y suplicaría.

«Ya». Nevaría en el infierno antes de que eso ocurriera.

Aun así, quizá podía apelar al sentido de moralidad que Morelli pudiera tener. Quizá.

No había mamparas de cristal ni pantallas separadoras de alambre en la sala de visitas. Darién se sentó entre otros treinta visitantes y presos desperdigado en torno a las largas mesas y tamborileó con los dedos. Morelli sabría que Darién Chiba había ido a verlo, y de él dependía presentarse o no.

Se presentó.

—Vaya, vaya, si es mi viejo amigo, Darién. Y yo que estaba doblando sábanas en la lavandería, preguntándome si hoy me ocurriría algo emocionante.

Darién asintió.

—¿Te importa si hablamos un minuto?

Morelli se encogió bajo la camisa naranja de presidiario y se sentó delante de Darién, entrelazó las manos con dejadez sobre la mesa y empezó a hacer crujir los nudillos.

—¿A qué has venido, Chiba?

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Sí, claro.

—Oye, Manny, ¿te he mentido alguna vez?

Morelli le dirigió una mirada de odio. Darién apretó la mandíbula.

—Bueno, dime, ¿cuánto te queda?

—Un año y un mes. Sobreviviré.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. ¿Eso es todo lo que has venido a decir, Chiba? —Morelli desplegó una sonrisa burlona—. Eh, por poco digo detective Chiba, ¿sabes? Pero he oído que ahora trabajas para una importante compañía de seguros. Es una pena, ¿eh?

Una docena de palabrotas se agolparon en la garganta de Darién.

—Sí, Manny, es una pena y una injusticia. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que yo no recibía ningún soborno. Siempre me he preguntado por qué me metiste en el mismo saco, con los demás. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Satisfacción, amigo.

—Sabes —dijo Darién, mientras el sudor humedecía el cuello de su camisa de cuadros—, podrías decir la verdad. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Morelli se puso en pie de golpe.

—Claro que podría. La pregunta es ¿por qué diablos querría hacerlo? Eres un boy scout, Chiba. Siempre lo fuiste. Por lo que a mí respecta, puedes tirarte desde una azotea —se inclinó hacia delante, dio un golpe en la mesa con los nudillos, giró sobre sus talones y atravesó la estancia para que el guarida le dejara salir.

Darién se puso en pie despacio, preso de una oleada de desesperación. Pero ¿qué diablos esperaba?

Todavía hundido en la depresión, volvió a cruzar el Golden Gate a eso de las seis de la tarde. Solo le quedaba un asunto pendiente: Rey.

Recorrió Marina Boulevard hasta Van Ness Avenue y torció a la izquierda. Rey vivía en un vecindario al pie de Nob Hill, una zona de lujo. Había alquilado una casa en una pronunciada ladera, con opción de compra. Rey ganaba una fortuna con sus pases de modelo. Mientras conservara el buen tipo, todo le iría bien. También se le daba bien el dinero, sabía invertir. Era inteligente, rica, hermosa y tenía un gran sentido del humor. Pero podía ser muy dura.

Maldición, todavía la deseaba. ¿Qué podía ver en ese banquero? Un _banquero_. Quizá Darién ya no fuese poli, pero...

Aparcó delante de la casa pintada de blanco y salmón, salió del coche y permaneció en pie delante de la vivienda durante un instante, tratando de serenarse. No estaba dispuesto a firmar ningún papel, pero tampoco quería enfadarla. Si, al menos, pudiera disuadirla de que pensara un momento en lo que estaba tirando por la borda... Quizá atendería a razones.

Para gran pesar de Darién, Fred Lund estaba allí. Darién permaneció en pie en el umbral y lo vio al final del pasillo, en la cocina, reclinado sobre la isla, con una copa de vino en la mano. Como si la casa fuera suya.

Darién desvió la vista a su esposa, que sostenía la puerta y le bloqueaba la vista. Podría haberlo arreglado todo para estar sola. ¿Sentía la necesidad de contar con el respaldo de aquel imbécil?

—¡Darién! —decía Rey, que estaba preciosa con un top sin mangas de color verde menta y unos pantalones blancos cortados a mano, con el pelo negro iluminado por la luz del atardecer—. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te hayas decidido a venir. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

—Creo que no —dijo, con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, entonces —susurró, sonriendo, y el aroma de su lujoso perfume invadió los sentidos de Darién. Sintió un impulso repentino y abrumador de empujarla contra la pared y devorarla con los labios, con las manos, como solían hacer. Siempre habían hecho el amor con fiereza y brusquedad, como a ella le gustaba. ¿Acaso Nic...? Diablos, no podía dejarse arrastrar por aquel pensamiento. Tragó saliva.

—Voy a estar fuera un par de semanas —dijo con voz tensa—. Pero no quería irme sin...

Pero Rey ya se había dado la vuelta, sonriendo, y tomó un sobre de color marrón de la mesa del vestíbulo.

—No sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí —lo interrumpió—. La verdad, no pensé que... que lo harías sin...

—Me has entendido mal —dijo Darién con más aspereza de la pretendida—. No he venido a firmar nada. No quiero el divorcio, Rey.

Entonces, Nicolás se acercó por el pasillo, con aire beligerante. Un grandullón de uno ochenta y ocho, de más de noventa kilos. Estaba frunciendo sus cejas oscuras.

—Esto no te concierne —dijo Darién—. ¿Por qué no te pierdes?

—Y un cuerno... —empezó a decir el banquero.

—Por favor —dijo Rey, y tocó el brazo de Darién con gesto apaciguador—. Darién, te pido, no, te ruego que firmes los papeles y que no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están entre nosotros. ¿Darién?

Darién supo que perdería los estribos si no salía pitando de allí. No dijo nada, solo lanzó otra mirada iracunda al banquero, movió la cabeza y bajó los peldaños de la entrada.

Acertó a quitar el seguro al coche y ya estaba entrando, cuando Rey lo alcanzó.

—No te vayas así —tenía los ojos húmedos, pero sostenía el sobre marrón y un bolígrafo—. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Darién miró el sobre. Miró a Nicolás, que estaba de pie en el umbral, furibundo. Volvió a mirar el sobre y lo tomó.

—Gracias... —empezó a decir Rey, pero Darién lo rompió en dos. Volvió a romperlo y le entregó los pedazos con cuidado. Lo único que dijo fue:

—No estás enamorada de ese imbécil —se metió en el coche y se fue.

Media hora después, en un bar próximo a su apartamento de Columbus, mientras tomaba una cerveza, comprendió que Rey debía de tener varias copias de los papeles del divorcio. Su acción había sido infantil. Bueno, ¿y qué? No había ley que dijera que debía dejar a su esposa en manos de un idiota sin pelear.

Esperaba quedarse allí hasta la hora de cierre, ahogando sus penas en la cerveza, con imágenes de Rey martilleándole el cerebro, pero no fue Rey la que apareció en su mente, sino Serena Tsukino. Serena sentada en el borde del sofá aquella mañana, debatiéndose entre la desesperación y la firmeza. De acuerdo, él tenía problemas, pero los de Serena eran mucho peores, y debía concentrarse en ayudarla. En ayudar a la hija de Kenji.

Tomó un buen trago, dejó el botellín sobre la barra e hizo una seña al camarero para que le pusiera otra.

Serena, con su pelo fino de color urbio y aquellas horribles gafas. Aun así, su ojo experto de poli había visto más allá de sus puntos flacos y, en aquellos momentos, evocó la elegante estructura ósea de sus mejillas y nariz, y el contorno limpio de su mandíbula. Podía ser una mujer atractiva. Su figura, aunque demasiado delgada, sería dinamita con la ropa adecuada. Piernas largas, brazos esbeltos, senos pequeños, pero jóvenes y firmes. Sí, no estaría nada mal si dedicara un poco de tiempo a su aspecto, pensó Darién.

Pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era la fuga de Serena y la seguridad de su hijo. Un niño muy mono. Una vez más, Darién pensó: «Yo podría haber sido ese niño, el pequeño Endimión. Podría haberlo sido, pero no tuve a ninguna Serena Tsukino que me acogiera y me quisiera».

Desechó aquel pensamiento. Debía concentrarse en cómo protegerlos del desastre. Porque no había duda que aquel caso apestaba a desastre.

«Diablos, olvídalo», decidió.

Por fin, apartó los pensamientos sobre la hija de Kenji e intentó concentrarse en Rey, pero apenas unos momentos después, Serena estaba allí otra vez: sus ojos, la curva de sus cejas por encima de las gafas... No podía desterrarla de su mente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Los archivos sobre el caso Tsukino se estaban multiplicando como un virus galopante. Michiru disponía de información sobrada sobre la catedrática de Luna Serena Tsukino, conocida por sus colegas y socios como Serena. Dónde vivía, en qué se gastaba el dinero, dónde iba de vacaciones, quiénes eran sus amigos, qué clases daba en la Universidad de Colorado... Incluso lo que su catedrático supervisor había escrito para la prórroga de la cátedra de Serena. Michiru podía describir su aspecto físico, decir dónde compraba la ropa, qué caries tenía en los dientes y qué recetas médicas había pedido para ella y para su hijo de acogida en los últimos cuatro años.

Sabía casi todo lo que podía saberse sobre Luna Serena Tsukino, pero no acertaba a comprender por qué la tímida catedrática de universidad había cometido la enorme estupidez de huir con un niño de cuatro años que no era suyo.

Serena no era ingenua y, desde luego, no era impulsiva Más bien, llevaba una vida demasiado rutinaria. Salía raras veces y no tenía amigos salvo otros catedráticos de la universidad que, en su mayoría estaban casados.

La típica maestra de escuela solterona. En las fotografías, aparecía insípida. No era fea, pero no llevaba maquillaje y no se hacía nada en el pelo.

Michiru, que estaba sentada delante de su escritorio fue apartando papeles hasta que encontró la fotografía de estudio de Serena para el boletín del departamento de psicología de la universidad. Tez pálida, seguramente, con pecas pálidas... no era fácil saberlo. Ojos de un color indeterminado en la imagen en blanco y negro. Rasgos delicados, pelo rubio oscuro recogido hacia atrás. Gafas. Muy profesional.

Lo menos parecido a un fugitivo federal en la historia del FBI.

Los medios de comunicación se habían arrojado sobre el caso como buitres. Los artículos empezaron a publicarse en el _Denver Post_ y _Rocky Mountain News_, pero los servicios telegráficos se habían fijado en la noticia y la estaban difundiendo.

Era predecible que el público se pusiera de parte de Tsukino. Los canales de televisión estaba cubriendo la noticia, y las encuestas revelaba que eran Serena y Endimión los que despertaban simpatías. Dios, se hablaba de ellos en casi todos los hogares. Y Michiru imaginó que el público jamás delataría a Serena, aunque se la encontraran de frente.

Con tanto alboroto, el caso Tsukino cobró más importancia de la que Michiru previó en un principio. Aquel caso tenía garantizado el ascenso, pero solo si atrapaba a la catedrática. En aquellos momentos, fracasar era impensable.

¿Sabía Serena Tsukino que podría ir a la cárcel por secuestrar a Endimión? Tenía que saberlo. El padre de Serena era un policía jubilado de San Francisco. Michiru apostaba su ascenso a que Serena ya se había puesto en contacto con él. Quizá estuviera en su casa, aunque el ex teniente Kenji Tsukino sabría que no debía dar cobijo a una fugitiva. Seguramente, la había escondido en alguna otra parte.

Michiru ya había telefoneado a la oficina del FBI en San Francisco y había solicitado que vigilaran la casa de los Tsukino, que en realidad estaba en Oakland, al otro lado de la bahía. La oficina de San Francisco había dicho que se ocuparían de ello. Michiru también había solicitado que interceptaran el teléfono, pero el juez federal de ese distrito estaba dando muestras de ser bastante recalcitrante. Michiru imaginó que sería uno de esos memos que pensaban que Serena Tsukino era una especie de heroína en lugar de una delincuente. ¡Había secuestrado al niño, por el amor de Dios!

Michiru estaba muerta de hambre, pese a que solo eran las once de la mañana. Siempre tenía hambre últimamente, y se había acostumbrado a llevarse comida de casa, fruta, galletas saladas y chocolatinas. Las náuseas matutinas de las que se nutrían las bromas sobre embarazadas no la habían afectado, pero estaba insaciable. Comía por dos. Cielos, qué problema.

Se sorprendió pensando, mientras contemplaba desde su ventana el perfil de los rascacielos de Denver, que tanto ella como Serena Tsukino se hallaban en situaciones insostenibles por culpa de un niño.

Qué extraño.

Comió una chocolatina, se lamió los dedos, arrojó el envoltorio a la papelera y siguió trabajando con la lista de conocidos de Serena a los que quería entrevistar en persona.

Ya había hablado con la vecina de Serena, Mina Aino son, que estaba cuidando de los dos gatos de su amiga pero que no sabía dónde había ido ni cuándo regresaría. Michiru se había puesto en contacto con otra amiga, cuyo nombre le había dado Mina, y luego había telefoneado a la directora de la guardería de Endimión, al pediatra del niño y al director del departamento de psicología de la universidad. Con algunos había hablado en persona, con otros, por teléfono.

Seguía sin saber quién era Luna Serena Tsukino en realidad. Tenía los datos, pero no conformaban una personalidad que pudiera interpretar. Todo el mundo decía lo mismo: Serena era una buena persona, una buena madre, una buena profesora.

Por la tarde, consiguió localizar a otras personas de la lista. La mayoría le dio largas, pero concertó una cita con uno de ellos, otro catedrático de psicología. Después de todo, era verano y casi todos los alumnos y los profesores estaban de vacaciones.

Recorrió en coche los cincuenta kilómetros de distancia hasta Boulder, adelantándose a la hora punta, y buscó el edificio de ciencias en el que se encontraba el departamento de psicología. Vagó por el pasillo, pasando de largo despachos, todos ellos con un nombre en la puerta. Estaba buscando al catedrático Evan Sandler, pero al ver el nombre de Luna S. Tsukino en una puerta, se detuvo en seco. Aquel era el reino de su presa y, de repente, sintió un deseo irreprimible de entrar en aquel despacho y rebuscar entre las cosas de la sospechosa. Miró a su alrededor con disimulo: el pasillo estaba vacío. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y puso la mano en el viejo pomo de latón.

Estaba cerrada con llave.

Por supuesto que estaba cerrada, y aunque no hubiera sido así, no podría haber entrado sin una orden de registro. Pero permaneció en pie, delante de la puerta, e intentó sentir a Serena Tsukino, ver a través de sus ojos. Se volvió despacio y grabó en su cerebro la imagen del pasillo: el suelo encerado de madera, las pesadas puertas oscuras, el tablón de anuncios cubierto de notas. El olor a centro docente: polvo, papel, ordenadores.

Encontró el despacho del profesor Sandler justo después del tablón de anuncios. Llamó a la puerta y oyó una voz juvenil que dijo:

—Pase.

La sorpresa llameó en sus ojos al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, Michiru ya estaba acostumbrada. No solo era mujer, sino una mujer de color.

—Agente especial Tenou—dijo él.

—Profesor Sandler —repuso Michiru

—Siéntese —suspiró—. Sé que ha venido para obtener información sobre Serena, pero no quiero perjudicarla lo más mínimo.

Michiru se sentó en una silla de madera llena de arañazos.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Michiru—, pero su colega ha quebrantado la ley. Estoy segura de que se hace cargo de ello.

—La ley —dijo él. Tenía la cara redonda y una nariz demasiado pequeña para un hombre. Era mono, pensó Michiru Seguramente, sus colegas femeninas suspiraban por él—. En esta situación en concreto, en fin, si conociera a Serena... es una buena persona. Ella nunca quebrantaría la ley. Quiero decir, en circunstancias normales. Pero el pequeño Endimión era toda su vida. El juez no tenía derecho a devolvérselo a una mujer que no había mostrado el menor interés por él en cuatro años.

—Entiendo —Michiru ya había escuchado antes todo aquello—. Ahora, profesor Sandler...

—Llámeme Evan —dijo él—. Todo el mundo me llama así.

—Evan, bien. ¿Cuándo viste a la señorita Tsukino por última vez?

—Vaya, veamos...

La entrevista transcurrió como las demás: Serena era una persona increíble, una profesora excelente, una madre maravillosa. Era callada, reservada, vivía entregada a su hijo. Bla, bla, bla. Nadie en la universidad la había visto desde que habían terminado las clases, porque Serena no aceptaba dar clases en verano para poder estar con su hijo.

Sí, la habían visto en Boulder, en la piscina municipal, con Endimión, de compras en el supermercado, en el cine, con Endimión, para ver una película infantil. Normalmente, era la esposa de un catedrático la que la había visto, por las actividades comunes de sus hijos.

—Supongo que no soy de mucha ayuda —decía Evan—. Y, sinceramente, me alegro de no conocerla tan bien.

—Bueno, gracias de todas formas —dijo Michiru, siempre tan educada, consciente de que los impuestos de aquel hombre pagaban su sueldo. Consciente, también, de que al FBI no le convenía recibir mala prensa.

Regresó a Denver y no dejó de dar vueltas al enigma durante todo el trayecto. ¿Tendría razón Haruka? ¿Acaso Serena Tsukino había obrado así solo para proteger a su hijo? Pero su acción parecía tan... tan poco propia de ella, tan incontrolada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Volvió a casa más tarde de lo habitual, pero el sol del verano todavía picaba y los árboles de su tranquila calle estaban lánguidos y polvorientos. Haruka ya había activado el riego automático. Lo encontró en el porche de atrás, encendiendo la barbacoa para el pollo que Michiru había dejado en adobo aquella mañana.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Michiru, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Dios mío, me muero de hambre —se dejó caer en una mullida silla de jardín y se quitó los zapatos.

—Llegas tarde —comentó Haruka.

—Lo sé. Tuve que ir a Boulder otra vez.

—¿Has averiguado algo interesante?

—No.

—Esa mujer es un enigma. Maldita sea, cada día la admiro más.

—Haruka, por favor, ahórrate esas monsergas.

—Lo sé, solo haces tu trabajo.

—Ahora mismo, no muy bien. Pero apuesto a que está en California, y que se ha puesto en contacto con su padre. Es el único lugar al que podría ir. La encontraré, Haruka.

—Estoy seguro, nena. Mantendrás a este país a salvo de criminales como Serena Tsukino.

—Haruka, por favor.

Haruka se apartó de la barbacoa y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te pones preciosa cuando te enfadas, ¿lo sabías?

—Vamos, Haruka... —suspiró—. Estoy cansada, muerta de hambre y... —se interrumpió, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada. Y asfixiada. Hace mucho calor.

Se tomó la mitad del pollo, acompañado de una generosa ración de ensalada de col, y después, se sentó a ver la tele tomando helado de cereza directamente de la tarrina.

Haruka la despertó cuando se quedó dormida en el sofá.

—Vamos, muñeca, es hora de despertarse para ir a la cama.

—Mm —balbució Michiru, y recordaba vagamente haberse lavado los dientes, haberse puesto el camisón y haber caído de bruces sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Michiru tenía una cita con su superior, el agente especial Kou, y con dos de los agentes que estaban recabando información periférica sobre el caso Tsukino.

Presentó todos los datos que había reunido y su teoría de que la fugitiva se encontraba en California.

—La gente se esconde en un lugar que le resulta familiar —dijo Michiru—. Con personas de confianza. Eso es lo que ella haría.

—¿Han averiguado algo los agentes que vigilan la casa de los Tsukino? —preguntó Kou.

—No, todavía no.

—Ya. Bueno, solo podemos utilizar nuestros recursos hasta cierto punto. La vigilancia tiene su límite, Michiru

—Serena Tsukino está allí —insistió Michiru

Salió antes de la reunión porque tenía una cita con su médico. Su ginecólogo, para ser exactos.

El doctor tomoe era un buen médico, y a Michiru le caía bien, pero últimamente, cada vez que iba a verlo salía temblando como una hoja de su consulta.

—Está de nueve semanas, señora Tenou—dijo. Era un hombre joven, atractivo, que parecía más un atleta profesional que un médico—. Se le agota el tiempo. Tendrá que tomar una decisión muy pronto.

—Lo sé —dijo Michiru, pero le falló la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo—. Lo sé.

—¿Se lo ha dicho ya a su marido?

Michiru fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Todavía no.

—Señora Michiru, para ser una mujer inteligente, no estás afrontando muy bien esta situación.

—Lo sé. Es... es muy difícil.

—No puedo decidir por ti, lo sabes, pero debes preguntarte si deseas tener este bebé. De verdad. Eres una mujer joven y sana, y todos los análisis realizados hasta la fecha indican que el feto goza de una salud perfecta. No hay razón médica alguna...

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Michiru

—Déjame que te dé un consejo, Michiru Vete a casa y cuéntaselo a tu marido. Háblalo con él. El bebé no es solo tuyo, sino de los dos.

Michiru salió de la clínica sudando, con las manos trémulas y el estómago rugiendo de hambre. De regreso a las oficinas federales, pasó por un Mac Auto y comió una hamburguesa en el coche mientras maniobraba entre el tráfico.

Y todo el tiempo, durante cada momento del resto de aquel largo día, su mente dio vueltas, atrapada en la indecisión. Su bebé, su marido, su futuro profesional, su vida. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo iba a tomar aquella decisión?

Serena condujo la ranchera de sus padres por North Beach, buscando el parque que Darién le había indicado. Era muy pronto, y la bruma todavía se adhería a las colinas de la ciudad como una mortaja, suavizando los contornos de los edificios. Endimión estaba en el asiento de atrás comiendo galletas saladas con formas de animales, pronunciando el nombre de cada uno antes de mordisquearlas.

—León —dijo. Mordisco—. Caballo. Camello —mordisco.

Endimión se puso irritable nada más despertarse porque era muy pronto, pero se había dulcificado desde que Serena lo sobornara con el paquete de galletas de animales. Menuda psicóloga estaba hecha.

—¿A dónde vamos, mamá? —preguntó Endimión.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Vamos a un parque en el que podrás jugar. El señor Chiba también vendrá.

—¿Jugará conmigo?

Serena sonrió al oírlo.

—No lo creo. Hemos quedado en el parque y no en su casa para que tú puedas jugar mientras los mayores hablamos.

Había telefoneado a Darién la noche anterior, a una hora tardía, con miedo de que echara a perder todos sus planes y se marchara a Denver sin ella. Lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero dijo que se reuniría con ella, e incluso le indicó cómo llegar a un parque próximo a su apartamento que tenía juegos para los niños.

Por fin lo encontró, un claro bordeado de árboles en una manzana de las típicas casas adosadas de San Francisco. Suelo arenoso, un columpio y un par de mesas de picnic. Aparcó, sacó a Endimión del asiento de atrás y caminó hacia el lugar del encuentro. La bruma se arremolinaba como aliento de fantasmas, y no acertaba a distinguir si Darién había llegado ya o no. Se estremeció y se cerró la rebeca.

Caminó por el borde del parque, buscándolo, pero solo vio a unos cuantos peatones que se apresuraban a ir al trabajo. Bueno, siempre podía ir a su apartamento si no aparecía.

¿O había mentido, había fijado aquella cita y se había largado sin ella?

Endimión fue el primero en verlo.

—Ahí está —dijo, y señaló con la mano llena de migas de galletas. Serena giró en redondo, con el corazón desbocado.

—Buenos días —dijo Darién, mientras se acercaba. Parecía un espectro entre la bruma—. Siento haber llegado tarde.

—Bueno, yo acabo de llegar —tartamudeo Serena.

No pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente mientras él alborotaba el pelo de Endimión y señalaba el columpio. Era más alto de lo que al principio había creído. Y más delgado. Cómo no, no había podido evitar fijarse en su torso bien formado el día anterior, cuando le abrió la puerta envuelto en la toalla. Serena pasó mucha vergüenza, pero después, al recordar su timidez y confusión, comprendió que nunca había estado a solas con un hombre semidesnudo que era un perfecto extraño para ella.

Darién era, sin duda, ese hombre. También era muy distinto a todos los hombres que Serena había conocido. Era del tipo fuerte y callado, que sabía ocultar sus emociones del mundo. Se parecía un poco a un agujero negro del espacio: absorbía todo pero no devolvía nada. No podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad profesional por él. ¿Por qué era tan reservado? ¿Alguna vez bajaba la guardia? ¿Qué haría falta para arrancar aquellas capas de reserva y conocer al verdadero Darién Chiba?

—Mamá... —Endimión le tiró de la mano—. ¿Puedo ir al columpio?

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo Serena.

A Endimión no le gustó que el asiento estuviera mojado. No estaba acostumbrado a un clima húmedo, Boulder era tan árido... Serena rebuscó una servilleta de papel en el bolso o un pañuelo para secar la superficie, pero no encontró nada.

—Espera —dijo Darién, y secó el asiento con su pañuelo arrugado antes de acomodar a Endimión en el columpio—. Bueno —le dijo a Serena, mientras empujaba distraídamente el columpio—, ¿qué era tan vital que no podía esperar a unas horas menos intempestivas?

Estaba un poco desaliñado, con barba de un día y los ojos un poco menos límpidos de lo que recordaba. Claro que había salido de noche por la ciudad. Cuando Serena llamó para preguntarle si podían verse, Darién habló con voz turbia. ¿Era un juerguista? ¿Quizá incluso un alcohólico? Pero, en ese caso, ¿no se lo habría advertido su padre?

—¿Y bien? —siguió empujando a Endimión, pero seguía con la mirada clavada en ella.

—Ah —dijo Serena, y desvió la mirada a Endimión, que se elevaba cada vez más alto, entre el chirrido de las cadenas que sostenían el columpio—. Tenía que darte el número del móvil de mi padre. Hablamos de que Endimión los acompañaría en su viaje, pero ¿cómo vamos a entregárselo? Teniendo en cuenta que pueden estar vigilando su casa.

Darién impulsó a Endimión aún más arriba.

—¡Mas deprisa, más deprisa! —chillaba Endimión, encantado.

—¿Me has sacado de la cama para preguntarme eso?

—Bueno, sí, es que...

Darién suspiró.

—Estoy en ello.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás en ello?

—Sí —Darién se concentró otra vez en ayudar a Endimión.

Cielos, era irritante. La trataba como si fuera una pobrecita necesitada de consuelo. Pero era _ella_ la fugitiva. Era _ella_ la que había puesto toda la carne en el asador.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es tu plan.

—No he dicho que tuviera un plan.

—Lo sé. Estás en ello.

—Sí.

Serena apretó los dientes. Sentía deseos de estrangularlo. Entonces, mientras contemplaba con nerviosismo cómo impulsaba a Endimión demasiado alto, se le pasó por la cabeza que Darién Chiba era la antítesis perfecta de su antiguo novio, el que vivía pendiente del reloj.

Darién no tenía horarios. Serena sabía que vivía segundo a segundo y existía, como tantos polis de grandes ciudades, para esos increíbles momentos de peligro, miedo y tensión capaces de helar la sangre a una persona. El elemento de peligro que lo envolvía era un rescoldo que esperaba ser avivado, y eso a Serena la atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo—. Tengo que estar presente cuando dejemos a Endimión al cuidado de mis padres. No permitiré...

—Ya he contado con eso.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por eso voy a dejarte que hagas parte del viaje a Denver conmigo. Vendrás con Endimión.

Serena sintió un fogonazo de triunfo, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que no debía tentar a la suerte.

—¡Más alto! —estaba gritando Endimión.

—Ya basta —intervino Serena—. Endimión, vas a caerte. _Endimión_... Darién, ya ha subido bastante.

—No le pasa nada. ¿Estás bien, chico? —Darién siguió impulsando el columpio.

—¡Me estoy divirtiendo! ¡Mírame, mamá!

«Hombres», pensó Serena, con el corazón en un puño cada vez que el pequeño trasero se separaba del asiento en el punto más alto. Movió la cabeza, se protegió con los brazos e intentó no mirar, pero sintió un profundo alivio cuando Endimión se cansó del columpio.

Darién la miró.

—Tienes frío —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo pavor —el humor no era su punto fuerte.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi piso y hago algunas llamadas? Podemos hablar de esos planes.

Su apartamento solo estaba a una manzana del parque. Fueron andando, Endimión agarrado de la mano de Serena, dando saltitos y cantando para sí.

—Tiene mucha energía —comentó Darién.

—Más que yo.

—¿Todos los niños son así?

—La mayoría. Pero caerá rendido después del almuerzo. Hoy necesitará echarse la siesta.

Darién abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Serena entró tirando de la mano de Endimión.

—¿Puedo ver la tele? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Por favor? —añadió enseguida.

—Claro —Darién encendió el televisor y jugó con el mando a distancia hasta que encontró unos dibujos animados de los Power Rangers.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Endimión.

Darién se sirvió una taza de la cafetera, que lo mantenía caliente.

—¿Quieres un poco? —levantó la jarra.

—No, gracias —como el día anterior, Serena se sentó en el borde del sofá, con las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Darién parecía distraído, con el ceño fruncido, como si meditara en algo. Permaneció en pie en su minúscula cocina, apoyado en la encimera, con la taza en una mano y los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, como si Serena fuera invisible. El único sonido que se oía era la televisión.

Serena no pudo evitar contemplar la enorme fotografía enmarcada de una mujer, la misma que le había llamado la atención el día anterior. Parecía estar fuera de lugar entre las imágenes de veleros y montañas. La mujer era muy hermosa, con pelo largo de color negro. Llevaba un pareo de flores y estaba sentada en una roca, a la orilla del mar. Su melena ondeaba al viento, y el pareo mojado se adhería a su cuerpo. La fotografía tenía demasiado grano por el tamaño, pero era muy bonita. ¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Como no quería que Darién la sorprendiera mirando la foto, se dio la vuelta. Darién estaba tecleando un número. Serena no quería parecer demasiado interesada en la conversación, pero oyó todo lo que dijo. Lo oyó, pero no comprendió casi nada.

—A ver, Stanley, necesito noticias —dijo Darién. ¿Quién era Stanley?—. ¿Qué pasa con los federales que merodean por la casa de Tsukino? —silencio mientras escuchaba—. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Fuera de Denver? ¿La queja va en serio o solo están...? —volvió a escuchar—. Ah, conque es eso. Ya me extrañaba a mí —siguió escuchando—. ¿Cómo dices que se llama? Mm, no, no me suena de nada, pero Denver es otro mundo. Está bien, Stan, gracias.

¿Quién era Stanley?

—Bueno —dijo Darién, tu caso está en manos de un agente especial de la oficina del FBI de Denver. Esa mujer va por ti. El FBI de San Francisco está colaborando en el caso.

—Ah —dijo Serena. Sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro—. ¿Esa mujer?

—Sí, se llama Michiru Tenou. Parece dura de pelar.

—Dios mío —Serena se puso la mano en la frente.

—Todavía no te han localizado, pero no podemos bajar la guardia. ¿Tienes suficiente dinero suelto?

—Sí.

—Todavía tenemos que llevárselo —señaló a Endimión con la cabeza— a tus padres.

—No será peligroso, ¿verdad?

—No, nada de eso. No habrá tiroteos —dijo con ironía.

—¿Pero cómo...?

—En algún lugar de las afueras.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad tienes un plan?

—Puede que sí.

—Por favor, no hables con tanto misterio. Dijiste que iría contigo parte del camino a Denver, así que imagino que intentarás despistar a los que siguen a mis padres para poder entregarles a Endimión sin problemas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Darién desplegó una pequeña sonrisa. Dios, cómo la irritaba.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

—Todavía tengo que concretar algunos detalles. Cuando lo haga... —dejó la frase en el aire.

—Me lo contarás. Si se tratase solo de mí, pero se trata de mi hijo. No quiero que se traumatice.

—Me hago cargo.

—Me alegro —Serena bajó la vista al regazo, volvió a levantar la cabeza y se sintió de nuevo atraída por la fotografía de la hermosa mujer que presidía el apartamento de Darién. Apartó la vista enseguida.

—Hoy hablaré con tu padre. Supongo que lo haremos mañana.

—Mañana —Serena exhaló un suspiro.

—Sí. Y para cuando lleguemos a Reno, Nevada, ya habremos hecho el cambio. Podrás volver en avión.

—Voy a ir hasta Denver.

—No creo —Darién movió la cabeza.

—Cambiaré de aspecto, me...

—_No_.

—Pero yo conozco a Beryl Winston. Conozco Denver. Puedo ayudarte.

—¿Tienes algún problema de oído?

—Me necesitas.

—¿Que necesito a una mujer inexperta? ¿A una profesora? Tiene gracia.

—No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo —dijo Serena, e intentó mantener la voz baja para que Endimión no la oyera—. No sería un obstáculo para ti. Lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocer que puedo ayudar... —se interrumpió, al borde de las lágrimas, incapaz de hablar. Entonces, se puso en pie de repente, se acercó a la ventana y permaneció en pie, sin ver nada, con la mirada borrosa.

—Mira, Serena...

Serena giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse con él.

—¿Crees que podría soportar quedarme aquí, cambiando de refugio cada noche, mientras Endimión está con mis padres por alguna parte y tú estás en Denver? ¿Dejando pasar el tiempo, sola, sin saber lo que está pasando? —movió la cabeza—. Ni hablar. No pienso hacerlo. No vas a hacerme eso.

Darién no dijo nada durante varios momentos, se limitó a mirarla con expresión ceñuda y ojos pétreos. Serena tenía miedo, pero lo controló y sostuvo su mirada. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse en San Francisco.

Se produjo un cambio infinitesimal en la postura de Darién, y Serena supo, intuyó, que había hecho progresos. Lo apremió con voz apenas controlada.

—Darién... ¿tengo que suplicarte?

—Santo Dios —murmuró Darién.

—Lo haré. Te suplicaré si es necesario, haré cualquier cosa.

Vio una llama en sus ojos, pero Darién reprimió lo que sentía y dijo en apenas un susurro:

—Vale.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena sin pensar.

—He dicho que vale —frustrado, se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Pero te lo advierto. Maldita sea, Serena, si interfieres de alguna manera, si metes la pata, si haces alguna tontería, eres historia. Y antes de que pongamos el pie en Denver, vas a cambiar de aspecto. Y me refiero a un cambio total, ¿entendido?

Serena se enderezó y lo miró fijamente.

—No soy una niña, ¿sabes? Es mucho más importante para mí que para ti que consigas hacer bien tu trabajo.

Darién hizo una mueca, exasperado, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba eufórica, ¡iba a ir con él!

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber? —preguntó—. ¿Algo más que tenga que hacer?

—Estáte lista para salir mañana.

—Lo estaré, no te preocupes —Serena deseaba suavizar la tensión reinante entre ellos. Pasarían mucho tiempo juntos durante el viaje, y no podía pensar en él como en un enemigo. Era tan gallina... Se dirigió a donde estaba Endimión—. Vamos, cariño, es hora de irse.

Endimión protestó.

—¡Pero si no ha terminado! Los buenos tienen que acabar con los malos, mamá.

—Tenemos que irnos. El señor Chiba tiene cosas que hacer.

—Eh, Endimión —dijo Darién, para sorpresa de Serena—. No me digas que no sabes que los buenos acaban ganando —dio unas palmaditas a Endimión en la cabeza—. Siempre ganan, chico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Las montañas sobresalían en el horizonte. Darién conducía por la interestatal 80 hacia Sierra Nevada, manteniéndose a unos quinientos metros detrás del sedán del FBI que seguía a la caravana de Bob.

Más adelante se encontraba la frontera entre California y Nevada y la carretera 89, que serpenteaba por el parque nacional de Tahoe, donde Kenji pensaba desaparecer.

Pero primero tenían que despistar a los federales.

Darién no había tenido ningún problema en reconocerlos. Habían seguido la caravana de Kenji y Luna desde que los Tsukino salieran de su casa de Oakland. Eran dos agentes jóvenes, corpulentos, bien afeitados, con trajes oscuros y gafas de sol.

Cuando era poli y, en ocasiones, tenía que tratar con el FBI, Darién siempre se había sorprendido de que dieran tanto el cante. Pero les traía sin cuidado. Llevaban los trajes oscuros y las inevitables gafas de sol como si fueran medallas. Bueno, aquel día, ese elemento había jugado en favor de Darién.

Echó un vistazo a los indicadores de la carretera. Veinticuatro kilómetros más y llamaría al departamento del sheriff de Soda Springs para poner en marcha su plan. Darién no tenía la menor duda de que funcionaría.

—Jackson, Mississippi —dijo Endimión desde el asiento de atrás. Lo pronunció «Missippi».

—Muy bien, cariño —dijo Serena—. Y ahora, ¿cuál es ese estado tan grande en el que viven los vaqueros?

—¿Wyoming?

—No, más grande.

—Ah, ¡ya sé! Montana.

—Eso es. ¿Y recuerdas quién es la joven tan bonita que vive en el estado de los vaqueros?

—Sí. Helen.

—Helena.

—Helena.

—Eso es.

Serena y Endimión llevaban jugando a las capitales de los estados hacía una hora, y Darién no podía creer lo rápido que era el chico. Bueno, para ser exactos, con qué ingenio había ideado Serena el juego. Cada estado tenía un apodo sugerente para un niño. Como los vaqueros y Montana. Luego, Serena hacía asociaciones para las capitales, como la bonita Helena que gustaba a todos los vaqueros. Era evidente que Endimión había aprendido las capitales sin problemas, y Darién apostaría cualquier cosa a que el chico retendría la información de por vida.

—¿Y el estado con esas rocas enormes, el océano y las gaviotas? —preguntó Serena.

—Oregón. _Salem_ a las rocas y ven todas las gaviotas.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—¿Salem la capital de Oregón? Creo que no.

Pero Serena se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

—¿Cuánto te apuestas?

Darién lo pensó y, luego, movió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo.

A pesar de su irritación por tener que hacer de niñera para aquellos dos, tenía que reconocer que, hasta el momento, el viaje no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Endimión no había gemido ni protestado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera había hecho la pregunta inevitable: «¿Falta mucho?». Darién siempre había creído que los viajes con niños eran uno de los inconvenientes de ser padres. Claro que no era un experto en el tema. Los padres de acogida no llevaban de viaje a los niños que tenían a su cargo, ni jugaban con ellos a ingeniosos pasatiempos. Bueno, la mayoría de los padres de acogida no lo hacían. Se limitaban a cobrar los talones de compensación del estado.

Miró a Serena y sintió un profundo respeto hacia ella. Era una madre abnegada, tierna y cariñosa. También era inteligente, una profesora capaz de poner la teoría en práctica. El niño no tenía problemas de adaptación. Se sentía seguro y a salvo. Era un chico muy, muy afortunado.

Estaban en Dakota del norte cuando Darién se vio obligado a interrumpir.

—Lo siento, Serena —dijo al ver la señal—, pero tienes que marcar ese número.

—Sí, claro —dijo Serena, y tomó el teléfono móvil, que había estado enchufado al encendedor del coche, cargándose—. Endimión —dijo, y volvió la cabeza un momento—, ¿por qué no te entretienes un poco con tu juego de ordenador? Mamá tiene que hacer una llamada.

Marcó el número del departamento del sheriff de Soda Springs y le pasó el móvil a Darién. Darién lo tomó, advirtió que el sedán del FBI estaba seis vehículos por delante de él y miró a Serena. Tenía las manos tan fuertemente unidas que los nudillos estaban blancos.

—Tranquila —murmuró.

Contestó el sheriff en persona. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de un pueblo pequeño. Darién se identificó como el agente Pacheco de la comisaría de policía de San Francisco, dio un número de placa falso y le dijo al sheriff que tenía un código 603: detención de un vehículo robado.

—No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, sheriff —dijo Darién—. Llevo persiguiendo a esos ladrones durante cien kilómetros y ya los he visto. Ahora mismo están a unos diez kilómetros de Soda Springs, conducen un Buick azul oscuro y son dos. Llevan trajes y gafas de sol y, ojo al dato, el coche es del FBI, con matrícula del gobierno, robado esta misma mañana.

El sheriff no pudo demostrar más entusiasmo.

—No se preocupe, echaremos el guante a esos cabrones —sin duda, veía una distinción honorífica colgada de la pared de su oficina—. Los interceptaré en un par de minutos —dijo el sheriff, que, al parecer, salió disparado. Darién ya imaginaba la escena, la sirena sonando a todo volumen, las luces destellando hasta la entrada de la interestatal. Seguramente, utilizaría toda la flota de coches patrulla.

—Muy bien —dijo Darién—, ahora llama a tu padre, Serena. Dile que llegaremos a la parada de camiones en quince minutos. Y que no se olvide del destornillador ni de las matrículas. Tenemos que damos prisa.

—Entendido —dijo Serena. Tomó el teléfono de Darién y marcó el número del móvil de su padre.

Ya solo era cuestión de esperar.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Apenas doscientos metros más allá de la vía de acceso de Soda Springs a la interestatal, el sheriff detuvo al sedán con las luces y la sirena a todo volumen. Darién los pasó de largo despacio, vio a los agentes del FBI mirándose, uno de ellos gesticulando como un loco, claramente furioso porque lo hubieran detenido. Y seguro que el sheriff los sometía a la rutina reglamentaria de coche robado, pensó Darién, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Serena se había girado en su asiento y también contemplaba la escena. Vio cómo su pecho ascendía y descendía y oyó cómo profería una exclamación de asombro. Darién imaginó lo emocionante y temible que debía ser aquello para ella. Durante un instante, se alegró de que estuviera allí para verlo. Pero enseguida se retractó. ¿Alegrarse de que estuviera con él? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Su presencia resultaba fastidiosa. Darién había esperado con ilusión hacer aquel viaje para olvidarse de Metropole e investigar de verdad. El contra los malos. Bueno, en aquel caso, contra la _mala_.

¿Cómo había podido consentir que lo acompañara? ¿Se estaría volviendo blando desde que no patrullaba las calles?

Maldición.

Pero tenía que pensar en Endimión, que necesitaba a Serena con desesperación. Tenía que hacerlo por el chico. Aunque tuviera que hacer el viaje con Serena, el chico lo merecía.

—Caramba —oyó que ella decía al ver la salida de la autovía y la señal de parada elevada de camiones. Entonces, a Darién le sobrevino un recuerdo inesperado: había estado allí varias veces, en el mismo coche, pero con Rey. Siempre llenaban el depósito en aquella parada a la ida y a la vuelta de sus excursiones de esquí a las pistas de Tahoe. Sintió una punzada de pesar, pero la reprimió.

Salió de la autovía y miró a Serena con disimulo. Eran tan distinta de Rey. Distinta en todos los sentidos, incluido el aspecto físico.

—¿Vamos a ver ya a los abuelos? —Endimión apretó la nariz contra el cristal, mientras daba botes de alegría.

—Enseguida —dijo Serena, y exhaló otro suspiro entrecortado.

—Todo irá bien —le dijo Darién—. Tú aguanta, ¿entendido?

—Pero, ¿y si ese coche del FBI ya está otra vez en camino? ¿Y si...?

—No está —la tranquilizó—. Pero no podemos entretenemos, ¿de acuerdo? Kenji y yo cambiaremos las matrículas de la caravana mientras tú estás pendiente de Endimión —se desvió a la parada de camiones, a la zona de aparcamiento situada detrás de los surtidores—. Ahí están.

—Vale —murmuró Serena—. Vale.

El cambio fue rápido. Aparcados detrás de unos árboles, con la caravana como escudo, Darién y Kenji atornillaron un juego de matrículas falsas de California en la caravana, mientras Luna y Serena se abrazaban y trasladaban las pertenencias de Endimión de un vehículo a otro. Endimión estaba frenético.

—Vamos a ir a pescar, ¿verdad, abuela? —pero Serena tenía una expresión tensa, la cara pálida y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Ya está —dijo Kenji —. Ahora, meteos en la caravana. Nos vamos de aquí.

Serena y Luna entrelazaron las manos. Luego, Serena le dio a Endimión un abrazo que debió de romperle sus pequeñas costillas, y empezó a llorar.

—Serena —la apremió Darién—. Kenji tiene que irse antes de que los federales comprueben esta salida. ¿Serena? —maldición.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo con voz llorosa. Dejó a Endimión en el suelo y luego, se puso en cuclillas frente a él—. Cariño, pásatelo bien pescando y acampando y mamá te llamará todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, mamá. ¡Vámonos, abuelo!

—Te quiero, Endimión —Serena seguía sollozando, y Darién tuvo que tirar de ella y arrastrarla hasta el coche.

—Todo saldrá bien —gritó Luna.

Kenji se sentó detrás del volante e hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar.

—Te quiero, Endimión —siguió diciendo Serena. Treinta segundos después, estaban otra vez en la interestatal, y Kenji, Luna y Endimión se desviaron hacia el norte por la carretera 89. Darién echó una última ojeada a la caravana, que avanzaba pesadamente por la sinuosa carretera junto con, al menos, otras cuatro caravanas, todas ellas en dirección al parque nacional. Era imposible que el FBI los encontrara. Endimión estaba a salvo, por el momento.

—Dios mío —Serena seguía llorando—. Lo siento, pero no pensé que... Es que Endimión...

Darién apretó la mandíbula. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía que ser así. El chico estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante. Entonces, un pensamiento surgió de improviso en su cabeza: ¿alguna vez había llorado alguien así por él?

—Ya lo echo de menos. ¿Estará bien? ¿Y si el FBI...?

—No los encontrarán. Si los campings que Kenji piensa visitar son como los que yo he visto en los veranos, pasarán desapercibidos durante semanas entre la multitud.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Serena se sorbió las lágrimas y se quitó las gafas, avergonzada, y le lanzó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Confío en ti. De verdad, confío en ti y en papá. Es que... diablos —maldijo, algo inusual en ella—. Soy más infantil que Endimión, ¿verdad?

Darién la miró.

—No. Yo diría que son cosas de las madres —pero no parecía exactamente una madre en aquellos momentos. Con las gafas en el regazo, las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas, el pelo cayendo en cascada del pasador... ¿y por qué no había reparado antes en las pecas de su nariz? Serena, la profesora Serena Tsukino, estaba suave, vulnerable y nada mal.

«Eh», se dijo Darién de repente. No estaba tan desesperado. Volvió a fijar la mirada en la carretera y la mantuvo allí.

Reno se hallaba en plena meseta desértica a solo unos cuantos kilómetros más allá de la frontera entre California y Nevada. Darién no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido la ciudad, una población que había brotado como una seta después de la lluvia primaveral, salvo que en aquel clima árido y caluroso, Darién dudaba que una seta pudiera crecer.

Mientras que Las Vegas era la ciudad del esplendor y el glamour, Reno todavía conservaba el ambiente del oeste. Los únicos cambios reales que Darién advirtió fueron el número de barrios que bordeaban la ciudad y, por supuesto, varios casinos nuevos.

Al aproximarse a la segunda salida, se volvió hacia Serena, que llevaba callada durante kilómetros, mirando por la ventanilla.

—Deberíamos pasar aquí la noche —dijo Darién, que intentaba ser educado.

—Mm.

—¿Te parece bien? Reanudaremos el viaje por la mañana.

Serena lo miró y le brindó una débil sonrisa.

—Sí, me parece bien. Donde tú quieras.

—Entonces, iremos al centro de la ciudad. A uno de los moteles más antiguos. Podemos cenar...

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre. Pero gracias, de todas formas.

—Bien —dijo Darién—. Como quieras.

Bueno, al menos _él_ sí que tenía hambre. Y estaba intentando ser razonable. Incluso intentaba comprender el distanciamiento de Serena en aquellos momentos. Acababa de separarse de su hijo, el hijo por el que había renunciado a todo. Muy bien. Aun así, tenían que comer y dormir. Él, desde luego, no pensaba pasarse la noche conduciendo mientras ella estaba sumida en sus tristes pensamientos.

—¿Te parece bien ese motel de ahí? —preguntó, igual de simpático.

—Claro. Seguro que está bien —entonces, Serena se enderezó—. Espera, déjame que te dé algo de dinero. ¿Cuánto pueden costar las habitaciones?

Darién aparcó delante de recepción, abrió la puerta y recibió una bofetada de calor infernal.

—No mucho. Yo me encargo de eso.

—No, no puedo dejar que...

—No discutamos. Ya ajustaremos cuentas más adelante —salió y cerró la puerta, con lo que logró cortar sus protestas.

Pidió dos habitaciones contiguas, aparcó, volvió a salir y le entregó a Serena la llave de la suya.

—Está justo ahí, en la planta baja —señaló con la cabeza—. Yo iré por tus cosas. Tú ve entrando.

—Espera, puedo llevar...

—Maldita sea, Serena —le espetó, y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Lo siento, pero ¿puedes seguir instrucciones sin replicar al menos una vez?

Serena se miró las sandalias.

—Lo siento. Tú traes las maletas mientras yo... mientras yo abro las habitaciones. Bueno, mi habitación.

—Eso es —dijo Darién, que sentía el azote del sol de última hora de la tarde sobre los hombros.

Pasó la siguiente media hora en la habitación, intentando poner en marcha el aire acondicionado. Tenía hambre, calor y estaba agotado y de un humor de perros. La habitación olía a cerrado y no pudo evitar detectar el olor del desinfectante barato que utilizaban en los cuartos de baño. Permaneció tumbado sobre la cama, con la televisión encendida y las manos detrás de la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor: paredes de estuco de color crema aplicada sobre bloques de coque cuyas uniones se veían. Colcha y cortina estampada en tonos verdes, rosa y amarilla, alfombra verde con quemaduras de ceniza y unas cuantas manchas circulares. Claro que nadie iba a Reno para pasar el tiempo en la habitación de un motel. Toda la ciudad, como Las Vegas, estaba pensada para atraer a los turistas a los casinos.

«No es mala idea», pensó Darién. Pero primero, la cena. Se preguntó si Serena habría cambiado de idea.

Se puso en pie, abrió su puerta y llamó a la de ella. Serena contestó de inmediato.

—Ah, hola, llamé a mis padres y he hablado con Endimión —estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, resoplando como si hubiera corrido una maratón—. Los tres están bien. Están en un camping. No quisieron decirme dónde, por supuesto, pero Endimión habló sin parar de cómo había ayudado a mi padre a comprar gusanos y de cómo saldrían a pescar a primera hora de la mañana. Ha sido un alivio. Bueno, ya sabes.

—Me alegro de que estén bien —dijo Darién—. Oye, voy a salir a comer algo. Solo quería saber si ya tenías hambre —se encogió de hombros.

Pero no tenía. Quería ducharse, echarse y cerrar los ojos.

—Me siento como si hubiera escalado el Everest —dijo Serena—. ¿Aquí parece una tontería?

—Ha sido un día muy intenso —reconoció Darién—. Bueno, entonces, nos vemos mañana. Temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. De todas formas, siempre me levanto temprano.

—Bien. Bueno, hasta luego.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

—Eso —dijo Darién, y Serena cerró la puerta.

Comió en el casino contiguo al motel y vagó por la zona de apuestas. Campanillas, silbatos y monedas cayendo a las bandejas produjeron un efecto no del todo desagradable en sus oídos. Cuando una camarera vestida de vaquera se detuvo y le preguntó si quería una copa, Darién dijo:

—Claro.

—¿Va a jugar? —preguntó la joven.

—¿Por qué no? —repuso Darién, sabiendo que, entonces, la copa corría por cuenta de la casa.

Compró cincuenta dólares en fichas pensando que, cuando se le acabaran, la noche también habría acabado para él y estaría otra vez de vuelta en la habitación del motel. La camarera lo encontró estudiando una mesa de dados, familiarizándose con las personas y con el juego. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo en aquel ambiente, aunque no era un jugador. Seguramente, por la gente, pensó. Allí había un tipo que parecía un poli de vacaciones. También había una prostituta, agarrada del brazo de, o bien un camello, o bien un corredor de apuestas. Darién sintió que debía ser capaz de adivinarlo.

«Estoy perdiendo facultades», pensó.

Entonces, al arrojar un par de fichas a la mesa para familiarizarse con el juego, divisó a un tipo que podría haber sido el hermano gemelo de Manny Morelli. Su humor se agrió un poco. Ese hijo de perra de Morelli. La única oportunidad de salvación de Darién y no había salvación posible.

Morelli... Rey y su amigo banquero y esos condenados papeles del divorcio que seguirían esperándolo cuando regresara a San Francisco. Imaginó que podía huir, pero que no podía esconderse.

Ganó la apuesta y apostó las ganancias a dos cuatros. Una mujer madura con un sombrero vaquero tenía los dados y estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y seguramente, hacía horas que se le había difuminado el maquillaje. Profirió un grito de vaquera y arrojó los dados. Dos cuatros. Darién había vuelto a ganar. Volvió a apostar sus ganancias. Aquella mujer era una bomba.

«Rey», pensó de nuevo, mientras levantaba su copa vacía para que la viera la camarera. ¿Tendría Rey razón? ¿Acaso su matrimonio hacía años que había terminado y era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta?

—Ocho, un dos y un seis. La señora del sombrero vuelve a ganar —dijo el _croupier_, y pagó a los ganadores con dedos hábiles.

—¡Vaya, tengo una buena racha! —exclamó la mujer, y todo el mundo la vitoreó. Y Darién pensó:

«Sí, yo también tengo una racha, pero mala».


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Serena se despertó en una habitación extraña, con las cortinas echadas, al oír el golpe seco y desconocido de una puerta que se cerraba en alguna parte. Se incorporó con sobresalto, con el corazón desbocado, e intentó liberarse de la niebla del sueño. Durante un instante, su mente gritó: «¿Dónde estoy?»

Entonces, el recuerdo sobrevino como un jarro de agua fría. En un motel. En un motel de Reno. Claro. Nadie sabía dónde estaba excepto Darién. Endimión estaba a salvo con sus abuelos y nadie sabía tampoco dónde se encontraban. Ni siquiera Serena. Ni siquiera Darién.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su móvil, que había dejado cargando durante la noche, y marcar el número de sus padres.

—Buenos días —dijo la voz inconfundible de Kenji.

—Soy yo, papá.

—Bueno, solo podías ser tú o Darién. Nadie más tiene este número.

—No voy a preguntarte dónde estás, pero ¿va todo bien?

—Sí. Tu madre está malcriando a tu hijo. Puede que nunca se recupere de esto.

—Tiene derecho. ¿Está Endimión por ahí?

—No creo que me cueste encontrarlo. Esto no es el Taj Majal. Endimión, pequeño, es tu madre.

—Mamá —dijo Endimión, y Serena se relajó al oír su familiar voz aguda.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Te estás portando bien?

—Mm, bueno, he tirado el zumo de naranja, mamá.

—Eso no es portarse mal, sino un accidente, cielo.

—Ah.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—La calavana es genial, mamá.

—¿La calavana?

—Ya sabes, el coche grande en el que vivimos.

—Ah, la caravana.

—Eso he dicho, mamá.

Minutos después, Serena colgó, aliviada. Todo transcurría según lo planeado. Endimión estaba en buenas manos, eso era lo importante. Aunque el FBI la detuviera y la interrogara, no podría decir dónde estaba su hijo aunque quisiera. Pero ¿y si la encontraban a ella y a Endimión y tenía que entregárselo a esa mujer?

_Esa mujer_. Estaba manifestando un comportamiento elusivo. «Esa mujer» era la madre biológica de Endimión, Beryl Winston.

Se dio una ducha y se puso una de las viejas prendas que llevaba consigo. Una camiseta beige con cuello de pico y unos pantalones de pinzas de hilo. No era una obsesa de la moda, pero empezaba a cansarse de la ropa que llevaba en la maleta, y dudaba, con razón, si gastarse el resto del dinero suelto en ropa nueva.

Gracias a Dios, Darién podía utilizar su tarjeta de crédito para pagar las habitaciones y las comidas. El no era un fugitivo federal. Por cierto, pensó mientras se ponía las sandalias, ¿no debían ponerse ya en camino?

Marcó el número de su habitación. Podrían desayunar juntos y reanudar la marcha. El teléfono sonó en la habitación de Darién. Sonó una y otra vez. Quizá estuviera en la ducha. O en el comedor, desayunando. Esperaría un poco.

Encendió la televisión y vio las noticias, pero la atractiva presentadora le parecía completamente ajena a su vida. Volvió a llamar a Darién, pero no hubo respuesta, y empezó a sentir la comezón de la preocupación... y de la impaciencia. Si había salido a desayunar, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

Porque prefería prescindir de su compañía, pensó Serena. No tenía más remedio que pasar con ella varios días... semanas, tal vez, y Darién tenía poca paciencia con mujeres como ella. Su tipo eran las voluptuosas, como la de la fotografía de su apartamento.

Se cepilló el pelo, se lo recogió hacia atrás y se lo sujetó con un pasador. Varios mechones resbalaron hacia delante. Maldito fuera su pelo fino. Se recogió los mechones sueltos detrás de la oreja, tomó su bolso y la llave de la habitación y salió al aire fresco matutino.

El restaurante contiguo a la recepción y al casino estaba en penumbra y olía a humo y a café. Anunciaba un desayuno gratis para los clientes del motel. Serena entró y echó un vistazo, con la esperanza de ver a Darién. Había varias personas sentadas a las mesas, bebiendo café y tomando platos rebosantes de huevos revueltos con tocino y panecillos. Tenían rostros cenicientos y parecían exhaustos, como si hubieran estado levantados toda la noche.

Seguramente, así había sido. Se habrían pasado la noche jugando.

Darién no estaba en el restaurante.

Utilizó el teléfono interno de recepción para volver a llamar a su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces, fue presa del pánico. ¿Se habría ido? ¿La habría dejado tirada? No, imposible. Darién no... Regresó a la luz cegadora de la mañana y caminó en línea recta hacia el aparcamiento. Cielos, ¿y si...?

El coche estaba allí, el reluciente descapotable rojo. No la había abandonado. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

«Será capullo», se atrevió a pensar. Jamás había pensado así de ningún hombre, pero Darién Chiba empezaba a encajar en la descripción.

¿Dónde estaba?

Volvió a asomarse al restaurante y, después, se aventuró en el casino. Recorrió los pasillos de máquinas tragaperras y de juegos, donde varias abuelas pulsaban teclas, ajenas al mundo, y un hombre con mono de trabajo y casco, un obrero, se entretenía con un juego de dinosaurios, exploradores y mundos perdidos. Pero no había ní rastro de Darién.

Los hombres de las mesas de juego tenían las caras sombrías, macilentas por la fatiga, y las mejillas cubiertas de barba de un día. Olían a sudor y a rancio.

Por fin, encontró a Darién en una mesa vacía de un rincón, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos cruzados, dormido. Apestaba a alcohol y a humo. Serena lo zarandeó con desagrado. Nada. Lo zarandeó con más fuerza.

—Darién —dijo—, despierta.

—Mm —gimió.

—Despierta.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró con ojos turbios.

—¿Qué?

—Darién, tenemos que irnos. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has estado...?

—Calla —dijo con voz ronca—. Dios, no hables tan alto. Me va estallar la cabeza.

Tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Serena Tsukino. ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo que estamos haciendo? Tenemos que ir a Denver.

—Sí, Denver.

—Estás borracho. Has estado bebiendo.

—Has acertado, hermana.

—No soy tu hermana —Serena estaba al borde de las lágrimas y muy, muy furiosa. Había puesto su vida y la de Endimión en las manos de aquel hombre, y no era digno de confianza.

—Vámonos —dijo con aspereza.

—Siéntate un momento. Relájate.

—No pienso sentarme, tenemos que ponernos en camino. ¿Estás en condiciones de levantarte?

—¿En condiciones? Tal vez.

—¿Podemos irnos ya?

Darién no contestó. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y sacó un fajo de billetes de veinte dólares, que dejó caer sobre la mesa manchada de cerveza.

—He ganado, para variar.

—Magnífico. Maravilloso. Ahora, en marcha. Por favor —le lanzó una mirada de desagrado—. Conduciré yo.

—Muy bien. Yo dormiré. Estoy hecho un guiñapo.

Serena tiró de su brazo y lo levantó. Darién se balanceó mientras recogía sus ganancias.

—Vamos a tu habitación. Pediré que te traigan café. Y vas a darte una ducha.

—Sí, mamá.

Serena le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Date prisa. No puedo creer lo que has hecho. Has sido un... un irresponsable. Mi padre me dijo...

—No le digas ni una palabra de esto a Kenji —dijo Darién con aspereza, repentinamente sobrio.

—Está bien, pero vámonos, por favor.

Serena tenía miedo de dejarlo solo en su habitación, pensando que caería desplomado sobre la cama y se quedaría dormido, así que lo esperó dentro. Darién se movía despacio, estaba irritable y no cooperaba casi nada, pero por fin consiguió que se diera una ducha. Serena estaba enfadada y molesta. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido cometer tamaña estupidez?

El servicio de habitaciones les llevó una jarra de café. Serena esperó a que el camarero dejara la bandeja sobre la cómoda, tomó uno de los billetes de veinte dólares de Darién y se lo entregó sin fijarse en cómo se le iluminaba la mirada.

Por fin, Darién salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, como el primer día que fue a verlo a su apartamento. En aquella ocasión, estaba pálido, sin afeitar y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¿Café? —le ofreció Serena.

—¿Es una pregunta? —dijo Darién.

—No.

—Eso pensaba. Con mucho azúcar, por favor.

—¿Quieres que te pida algo de desayuno?

—Ni hablar —gimió Darién.

Se tomó dos tazas de café y entró en el baño con una muda de ropa limpia para cambiarse.

Serena se sentía terriblemente incómoda en la habitación de Darién. Nunca en su vida había imaginado una situación como aquella, y no estaba segura de cómo afrontarla. La obligada intimidad con un desconocido, los silencios incómodos, la impaciencia que mostraba Darién hacia ella... era todo tan distinto a su vida normal, que creía haber aterrizado en otro planeta. No comprendía a las personas con las que debía tratar y estas tampoco la comprendían a ella.

Darién salió del baño vestido con un polo y unos pantalones de pinzas de color caqui. Todavía parecía enfermo.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí, espera un momento.

—Podríamos llegar a Denver esta noche, pero sería un viaje muy largo para un solo día.

—Lo pensaremos sobre la marcha —repuso Darién.

—¿Las llaves del coche? —dijo Serena, y extendió la palma de la mano. Darién la miró fijamente durante varios segundos, como si sopesara si debía dejarla conducir su coche o no—. Tengo permiso de conducir —dijo Serena con frialdad—. Vine desde Boulder sin tener un solo accidente, ¿sabes?

Sin decir nada, Darién se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones y le dio las llaves.

—El cambio es manual, no automático —dijo Darién—. ¿Sabrás conducirlo?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Yo pagaré la cuenta.

—¿Podrás hacer esa pequeña tarea?

—Oye, Serena, dame un poco de margen.

—Está en juego la vida de mi hijo. No puedo darte ningún margen. Tampoco me lo doy a mí.

Los ojos de Darién cobraron aquella expresión pétrea.

—No te preocupes, _profesora_. Haré mi trabajo.

El silencio que reinaba en el coche estaba cargado de tensión. Darién no decía una palabra y ella tampoco. Pasó un tiempo contemplando cómo Serena conducía su pequeño y fogoso descapotable, y cuando comprobó que era competente en la conducción, cerró los ojos y enseguida dejó caer el cabeza hacia delante, dormido.

Mientras conducía en dirección a Colorado, Serena casi disfrutó de la potencia del coche de Darién, y aunque dio gracias porque estuviera dormido, se sorprendió desviando a menudo la mirada de la carretera para contemplar su perfil.

Era el perfil de un hombre de verdad. Mandíbula y mejillas sólidas y planas; nariz de buen tamaño; pelo corto de color negro. Los ojos... los tenía cerrados, pero recordaba su severa mirada azul. Era duro de pelar. Pero había algo oculto tras aquella fachada de tipo duro que la interesaba. Como psicóloga, claro estaba. Y su conducta tan irresponsable de la noche anterior, hablando en términos médicos, indicaba que estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Condujo a través de la meseta desértica y vacía durante horas, hasta que vio señales que anunciaban Eureka, en Nevada. Sí, recordaba aquella minúscula ciudad. Tomó la salida, redujo velocidad y detuvo el coche en la gasolinera más cercana.

Darién se despertó con sobresalto cuando el coche se detuvo. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Eureka —contestó Serena.

Darién movió el cuello en círculos, como si se le hubiese quedado rígido. Seguramente, le dolía horrores, pensó Serena con cierta satisfacción.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó.

—Imagino. Sigo vivo —fue la respuesta de Darién. Abrió la puerta y salió para llenar el depósito.

—Voy al servicio de señoras —anunció Serena—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Almorzaron en el único restaurante de la ciudad, un café que servía hamburguesas y chuletas con ensalada de lechuga y un aliño de un color rosa que parecía veneno. Al menos, Darién se metió algo de comida en el estómago.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo ahora? —preguntó Darién cuando salieron al sol abrasador del mediodía y los dos se pusieron las gafas de sol.

Serena lo miró de arriba abajo, maravillándose de su recién descubierto valor.

—Todavía estás débil. Impedido, más bien. Conduciré yo.

Darién no protestó. Su silencio habló por sí mismo mientras los neumáticos del descapotable devoraban los kilómetros.

—Está bien —dijo Serena por fin—. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. No creo que este antagonismo sea sano.

—Antagonismo. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era una resaca —dijo Darién.

—No te caigo bien y te molesta tener que hacer este trabajo. Desde luego, te molesta mi compañía.

—Eh, para el carro, Serena. No me caes mal. No es nada personal. Me alegro de que tu padre me pidiera hacer esto, me gusta pagar mis deudas. Y Endimión se merece nuestra ayuda.

—Si todo eso es cierto, ¿por qué te fuiste anoche de juerga? No me digas que no pensaste que podía poner en peligro tu... _nuestra_ empresa.

Darién se cubrió los labios con la mano.

—Dios mío, hablas como una profesora de universidad.

—Contesta a mi pregunta, por favor.

—¿Por qué bebí y jugué? —guardó silencio durante un largo rato, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. Serena esperó, consciente del valor del silencio. Era una herramienta útil para cualquier terapeuta—. ¿Que por qué lo hice? —Dijo Darién por fin—. Maldita sea, no lo sé. Me pareció buena idea. Últimamente... en fin, he tenido algunos problemas. Supongo que puede llamarse estrés.

Serena siguió conduciendo, dejando atrás las llanuras tostadas y baldías. Era consciente de que tenía que tratar a Darién con mucho cuidado. Era susceptible, machista y se ponía rápidamente a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —Se aventuró a decir por fin—. Escuchar se me da muy bien.

Darién profirió una carcajada y, luego, se hundió en el asiento, como si se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Pero no estaba dormido.

—Mi esposa quiere el divorcio —dijo de repente, con la voz áspera por la incomodidad—. Rey. Hasta está utilizando su apellido de soltera, como si nunca se hubiera casado conmigo. Hemos sido marido y mujer durante diez años, y ahora quiere el divorcio.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena con suavidad.

—Sí, como si eso sirviera de algo.

Serena no dijo nada. El enojo mal dirigido no requería respuesta alguna.

—Me entregó los papeles, los papeles definitivos del divorcio, y me pidió que los firmara. ¿Y sabes lo que hice? —se volvió hacia ella—. Yo, tan maduro, los rompí. Como si eso pudiera impedir que nos divorciemos.

—Es una reacción comprensible —repuso Serena, y esperó un segundo—. ¿La fotografía que tienes en tu apartamento es de tu esposa?

—Sí, esa es Rey.

—Es muy hermosa.

Darién hizo una mueca.

—¿Verdad que sí? Maldita sea, fui un idiota al pensar que podía funcionar. Ya era una modelo famosa cuando nos conocimos. Supongo que no era más que mutua atracción. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y creo que ahora lo entiendo. Le gustaba la faceta peligrosa de mi vida, mi trabajo. Un duro poli de antivicio. Le gustaba mi... mierda, esto no es agradable, Serena, y no me gusta desahogarme contigo.

—No, no, por favor, sigue —Serena probó a sonreír un poco—. Es mejor que el antagonismo.

Darién bajó la voz.

—Le gustaba mi pistola.

—Un símbolo de poder. De autoridad.

—La muy perra.

—La querías. Dices que todavía la quieres, así que, en el fondo, no crees que es así.

—Estoy enfadado, lo reconozco. Estoy enfadado con ella. Le gustaba cuando era poli, y cuando me quedé sin trabajo, también me quedé sin mujer.

—Tal como lo dices, parece una relación muy superficial. ¿Crees que lo era?

—No, claro que no. La quería, y todavía la quiero. Y creo que ella todavía me quiere, pero es demasiado obstinada para reconocerlo.

—Sin embargo, piensas que la razón de que te amara ha dejado de existir.

—Sí. No. Maldita sea, no lo sé.

—Cuéntame por qué dejaste el cuerpo de policía. Bueno, si te sientes cómodo contándomelo. Además, tú ya conoces mis problemas. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Tu padre sabe lo que pasó. Rey solo un poco. Aparte de ellos, nadie conoce la verdadera historia. Nadie.

Se interrumpió y se frotó la mandíbula, un gesto que a Serena empezaba a resultarle familiar.

—Era un buen poli —dijo con amargura—. Dirigía un equipo de la brigada antivicio: drogas, prostitución, pornografía infantil. Sentía de verdad que estaba haciendo algo bueno por la sociedad. Bueno, era idiota. Ingenuo, supongo. Idealista. Los chicos de mi equipo estaban jugando sucio, aceptando dinero de las drogas, haciendo la vista gorda a los camellos. Eh, no es nada nuevo. Los polis siempre han estado metidos... Bueno, ya sabes lo que cuentan los periódicos. En resumidas cuentas, los sorprendí negociando con ellos. Justo delante de mis narices. A mis hombres, a los que habría confiado mi vida —dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y la movió—. Fue como si todo mi mundo se viniera abajo.

—Debió de ser terrible.

—Así que me suplicaron. Dios, se lo prometí. Estaba en deuda con ellos. Jack me salvó una vez de un disparo. Tom me sacó de un coche que un pirado había arrollado. Estaba en deuda con ellos. Necesitaban dinero. No eran mala gente. No hacían daño a nadie, dijeron. Claro que hacían daño. Pero eran mis hombres. Y tenía que respetar el código del silencio.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Serena, en voz baja y desprovista de prejuicios.

—Mantuve la boca cerrada. Pero cuando arrestaron a uno de los camellos que les pagaba, el tipo se lo contó todo a Asuntos Internos. Recibió una pena suave y se abrió una investigación. Salió en los periódicos. No había pruebas, así que no hubo juicio, pero a mí y a mis hombres nos pusieron de patitas en la calle. Dicho con más diplomacia, nos aconsejaron que dimitiéramos. Caso cerrado.

—Pero tú eras inocente.

—No podía decírselo a Asuntos Internos. Para demostrar mi inocencia, tendría que haber proporcionado nombres, fechas y cantidades, es decir, pruebas suficientes para inculpar a mi equipo. No podía hacerlo. No podía salvarme.

—Entiendo.

—Es imposible que lo entiendas. Nosotros vivimos según el código —cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre el pecho.

Serena se mordió la lengua. No era de extrañar, pensó. Por fin comprendía su amargura, su pérdida, su mundo destruido. Y Rey. La amante esposa. Quizá Darién tuviera razón. Quizá fuera una perra.

—No puedo entender exactamente cómo te sientes. Emocionalmente, no. Pero créeme, comprendo tu decisión desde un punto de vista objetivo.

—Qué bien —le espetó Darién.

—No intento ser condescendiente. En tu trabajo, necesitabas un código moral para sobrevivir, tanto mental como físicamente —pensaba y hablaba con mucha cautela—. Era tan necesario para ti como tu arma. Era tu protección. Y a la vista de eso, hiciste lo correcto. No, espera, hagamos una hipótesis. Supongamos que hubieses delatado a tus amigos. Ahora ellos estarían en la cárcel y tú seguirías siendo policía. ¿Crees que alguno de tus compañeros se fiaría de ti? Supongo que te habrían trasladado a otro puesto, a algo administrativo. Estarías condenado al ostracismo.

—Sí.

—¿Habría sido un mejor desenlace?

—Diablos, no.

—Entonces, tomaste la única decisión posible —Darién gruñó algo—. ¿Puedes vivir con tu decisión?

—_Estoy_ viviendo con ella, profesora. Tengo un nuevo _trabajo_ —dijo con sarcasmo.

—No te vendría mal trabajarte un poco la aceptación.

—Eres la monda, ¿sabes?

—Mm —fue la respuesta de Serena—. ¿Podemos parar ahí delante para comprar algún refresco?

Compraron refrescos y gasolina en una parada de camiones. Darién insistió en conducir él. Era necesario, imaginó Serena, para que recuperara parte de su orgullo y autoridad. Cielos, ¿por qué analizaba todo y a todos de esa manera?

—Dime —dijo Serena, mientras atravesaban las áridas y dentadas montañas del centro de Utah—. ¿Qué pasa con el traficante que obtuvo una condena fácil por delatar a tus hombres?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—El debe saber que no aceptabas sobornos.

—Lo sabe —frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijo? ¿A los de Asuntos Internos, quiero decir?

—Sí, claro, ¿un camello haciendo un favor a un poli? Antes, preferiría verme en el infierno.

—Ese hombre... ¿Dónde está?

—En una cárcel de seguridad mínima, en San Quentin, cumpliendo tres años.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Lo conozco.

—¿Se le podría persuadir de que te ayudara?

De nuevo una carcajada semejante a un ladrido.

—La última vez que lo vi me dijo que me tirara de una azotea.

—Ya.

—Yo soy el enemigo. Me odia —la miró durante un segundo, y sus lentes oscuras reflejaron prismas de luz—. Te estás metiendo en camisa de once varas, Serena.

—Es un ser humano. Quizá se le pueda persuadir...

—¿Manny Morelli un ser humano? Tiene gracia —tenía la vista otra vez fija en la carretera, el perfil abrupto, las manos fuertes y competentes en el volante—. Déjalo ya, profesora. No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

—No, creo que no voy a dejarlo —Serena sintió que su obstinación se fortalecía—. ¿Y si pudieras ofrecerle algo? ¿Una reducción de condena a cambio de una palabra suya con tu comisaría de policía?

—No me devolverían la placa.

—Pero tu nombre quedaría limpio. ¿Te importa eso, Darién?

—No a costa de mis hombres.

—No, claro que no. Dijiste que no había pruebas contra ellos. Pero ¿y si ese tal Manny dijera simplemente que tú no te habías vendido?

—Ya te he dicho...

—Sí, quería que te tiraras desde una azotea. Pero, aunque no es más que una suposición, apuesto a que lo abordaste con una actitud autoritaria.

—_Autoritaria_ —se burló Darién.

—Antagónica.

—¿Otra vez el antagonismo?

—Bueno, ¿lo abordaste así o no?

—¿Y yo qué diablos sé?

—Como policía, estoy segura de que te han enseñado a abordar al delincuente de esa manera —hizo una pausa, pero Darién no contestó—. Hay otras maneras de tratar con la gente. Maneras más productivas. Podría ayudarte...

—Maldita sea, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero tú me estás ayudando a mí. Podríamos ayudamos el uno al otro. Ten presente esa posibilidad, nada más.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando atravesaron la frontera de Colorado. Las Rocosas se elevaban más adelante, pero todavía no se distinguían. Por extraño que pareciera, Serena se alegró de estar de vuelta en Colorado. A pesar del peligro, a pesar de lo que tenía que afrontar, se alegraba de estar de vuelta en casa.

—Denver está demasiado lejos para que lleguemos esta noche —le dijo a Darién—. Podemos pasar la noche en Grand Junction. Solo está a unos cuantos kilómetros. Es una ciudad pequeña pero amable.

—Y luego, ¿cuánto queda para Denver?

—Tres horas y media, cuatro tal vez. Llegaremos mañana a la hora del almuerzo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, luego Darién dijo:

—Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo abordarías tú a Manny Morelli?

—Cielos, primero tendría que hacerte un millón de preguntas sobre él, y meditarlo un poco. Pero haría falta tratarlo como a un igual, demostrarle respeto. La gente responde al respeto.

—_Respeto_ —la voz de Darién rezumaba desagrado—. Es un delincuente, y cuando salga de la cárcel volverá a traficar con drogas. Diablos, puede que incluso lo haga desde su celda.

—Tendrías que dejar a un lado tus sentimientos hacia él, pero podría funcionar. Me encantaría ayudarte con...

—Solo lo preguntaba por curiosidad —dijo Darién enseguida, pero la miró de soslayo, y no parecía furioso, para variar. Bien, tal vez hubiese atravesado sus defensas por un momento, se dijo Serena. Era un hombre difícil, pero quizá nunca lo hubiesen tratado bien. Rey lo había herido. Tenía razones para estar a la defensiva.

Empezaba a ser menos susceptible y Serena pensó que no corría un gran riesgo si indagaba un poco más. Le había hecho confidencias, pero había piezas del rompecabezas que no encajaban, y necesitaba completarlo. Todo eso de que le debía la vida a su padre. ¿Qué había querido decir?

—Dime —empezó con cautela—, ¿por qué no te importó dejarlo todo para ayudarme?

— Kenji me lo pidió.

—Lo sé, pero... En fin, me parece mucho pedir.

—Estoy en deuda con él.

—Ya me lo dijiste —Serena dejó que el silencio se prolongara.

—Te pica la curiosidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es parte de mi profesión.

Darién siguió conduciendo con la mirada al frente. El árido paisaje llano pasaba fugaz, fundiéndose con los tonos oscuros de la noche. Por fin, habló.

—Pocas personas conocen mi vida. Tu padre es una de ellas.

Serena no dijo nada.

—Mira —su voz se tomó áspera—. Soy huérfano. Mi madre desapareció en alguna parte. Nunca conocí a mi padre. He vivido en hogares de acogida, en un montón. Kenji me ayudó en uno de los momentos más bajos de mi vida. ¿Satisfecha?

No era de extrañar tanta amargura, pensó Serena, que vio cómo encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Pues pareces haberlo superado muy bien —intentó mantener la voz neutral, pero el corazón le latía deprisa. La compasión la abrumaba.

Darién profirió una carcajada.

—Sí, soy un auténtico niño modelo, ¿verdad? Metí la pata hasta el fondo.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y eso significa mucho.

—Sí, un empleo en Metropole Compañía de Seguros —dijo en tono cáustico.

—Pero eres bueno en tu trabajo.

—Ya.

—Papá dijo que eres un detective excelente.

—¿Y qué?

—Que fue a ti a quien pidió ayuda. Eso demuestra la confianza que tiene en ti —intentaba reforzar la autoestima de Darién, pero no resultaba fácil.

—Sí, Kenji confía en mí. Debe de ser el único.

—Yo también confío en ti —dijo Serena con suavidad. Darién giró la cabeza durante un instante, la miró a los ojos y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera.

—Me siento identificado con tu hijo —dijo después de mucho tiempo—. Te lo devolveré. Todos los niños merecen tener una madre, un hogar estable. Diablos, soy el mejor ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando no se tienen esas cosas.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo Serena—. No te denigres.

—_Denigrarme_ —se burló Darién—. Eh, me encanta cuando dices palabrotas.

Y no dijo una palabra más hasta que la señal de carretera no anunció Grand Junction.

—Podemos bajarnos en la calle principal —dijo Serena—. Es donde están todos los moteles.

—Lo que tú digas, profesora.

La voz de Darién era más alegre de lo normal. Excelente. Quizá su relación de trabajo estuviera mejorando. Y eso era importante. Necesitaba la colaboración de Darién, y él necesitaba la de ella. Tenían que ser un equipo, no dos extraños discutiendo.

Un equipo. Para poder salvar a Endimión. Eso era lo único que importaba, después de todo. Serena tenía que concentrarse en eso y no en el vuelco que le daba el estómago cada vez que Darién la llamaba «profesora».

Tenía que concentrarse en Endimión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

El sol de la mañana brillaba con fiereza a través de la ventana del motel de Grand Junction. Estaban en el desierto, recordó Darién, y no en la costa de clima suave a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Se sentía tanto mejor aquella mañana que casi rió en voz alta. Dios, había hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos en Reno. Se había pasado la noche jugando, bebiendo, y se había quedado dormido en el coche. Se había perdido casi todo Nevada y la mitad de Utah mientras Serena conducía. Hizo una mueca lenta. Nadie había conducido nunca su coche... nunca.

Y luego Serena se había sacado de la manga eso de «escuchar se me da muy bien», y todos esos galimatías psicológicos, y Darién había balbucido como un perfecto idiota.

Maldición, estaba avergonzado. Había desnudado su alma ante aquella mujer. Nunca había dejado que nadie llegara tan adentro. Ni su esposa, ni sus compañeros del cuerpo, nadie.

Se metió en la ducha pensando que no sabía que pensar de Serena. Sí, todavía conservaba la faceta tímida e intelectual, que era totalmente nueva para él, pero también había otra Serena Tsukino que no había querido reconocer. Una Serena fuerte, una mujer que rebosaba sagacidad y compasión.

En Reno, se había puesto furiosa con él, y con razón, pero sin embargo, lo había escuchado, sin reírse de él, sin ni siquiera emitir una sola palabra de crítica. ¿Se debía a su formación de psicóloga o a ella?

Era ella, decidió Darién. Había visto cómo trataba a Endimión, sabía lo que Kenji pensaba de ella. Serena era, sencillamente, una persona valiosa.

No como Rey. No como él.

Se le ocurrió pensar mientras se afeitaba que incluso empezaba a caerle bien. Jamás habría creído que se sentiría atraído por una mujer como ella.

¿Como Serena? ¿Con ese pelo recogido de mala manera hacia atrás, esas gafas y su timidez? Imposible.

«Ay». Se había hecho un corte en la barbilla. Limpió la sangre, se puso un poco de papel en la herida y terminó de afeitarse.

Se vistió e inspiró hondo. De acuerdo. Era un nuevo día y volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Tenía otra vez las riendas de la situación y las mantendría en su poder. Por cierto, pensó, no iba a consentir que fueran a Denver, que estaba a solo unos kilómetros de Boulder, si Serena no cambiaba de aspecto de forma radical.

Durante el desayuno, en un café contiguo al motel, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y la miró a los ojos.

—Hoy —declaró con rotundidad—, antes de que nos vayamos de aquí, vas a dar ese cambio total de imagen.

Serena se quedó mirando el plato. Darién hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

—Ya sabes, es parte del trato que hicimos en San Francisco. Te cambias el pelo, tiras esas gafas y te compras algo de ropa nueva. Y sin rechistar —añadió—. O cambias por completo de aspecto o te aseguro que te meto en un avión de vuelta a San Francisco hoy mismo. Es demasiado peligroso que vayas a Denver. San Francisco era otra cosa, tu foto no salía en todos los periódicos.

—Está bien —dijo Serena, y se encogió de hombros—. Acepté el trato. Antes del mediodía, no me reconocerás.

Fueron al centro comercial. Con Darién a su lado, Serena pidió cita en una óptica de «gafas listas en una hora», y se dirigió a un salón de belleza e hizo lo mismo. Luego, anunció que iba a comprarse algo de ropa.

—Dame hasta la una, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Tanto?

—Darién —dijo Serena, en pie en mitad del centro comercial—. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. Espérame delante de la óptica a eso de la una, ¿te parece?

—Qué remedio —dijo Darién, y se volvió con intención de irse—. Ah, espera, necesitarás una tarjeta de crédito. Llévate la mía.

Pero Serena le aseguró que tenía dinero suficiente.

—Hasta la una, entonces —se despidió Darién.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Te lo prometo, ni siquiera me reconocerás.

—Ya —dijo Darién, y echó a andar hacia una tienda de deportes. Tendría que hacer tiempo durante tres horas. Genial.

Darién estaba sentado en un banco del centro comercial, justo enfrente de la óptica, mirando la hora. La una del mediodía... la una y cinco... la una y diez. Ni rastro de Serena.

Con las piernas estiradas y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del banco, tamborileó con impaciencia con los dedos sobre la madera. Nunca se le habían dado bien los centros comerciales. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Para hacer tiempo, observó a la gente que pasaba. El centro comercial, con el aire acondicionado, estaba atestado en aquel abrasador día de verano. Maldición, Serena no estaba por ninguna parte. Se distrajo un momento al ver a una bonita pelirroja de piernas largas que se abría paso entre un grupito de adolescentes, cargada con una bolsa gigantesca de alguna tienda.

Muy bonita. Pelo corto, con estilo, de color castaño rojizo, grandes ojos verdes, piel de leche. Llevaba un top negro ceñido, sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto unos siete centímetros de piel entre los pantalones negros y la exigua camiseta. No mucho pecho, pero suficiente. Y, desde luego, nada de sujetador.

La siguió con la mirada mientras se acercaba. Pasó delante de la librería, de la joyería. Era más bien delgada, pero esbelta, como muchas mujeres altas. Claro que llevaba unas sandalias con tacones de cinco centímetros, así que quizá no fuera tan alta.

Sí, tenía prisa. Miró dentro de la óptica antes de girar sobre sus talones, con la pesada bolsa balanceándose contra su pierna...

—Darién. Vaya, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Estaba...

Darién tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—¿Serena? —tartamudeó. Los labios de Serena, unos labios brillantes de color rosa, delineados con un tono un poco más oscuro, se abrieron para dejar al descubierto una sonrisa reluciente.

—Decía que me entretuve comprando cosméticos en Penney's y que... ¿Darién, qué pasa? Bueno, ya sé que no parezco la misma. La verdad es que me siento muy rara —permaneció en pie frente a él y se sonrojó—. Ya te dije que no me reconocerías.

—Sí, ya, ya.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se pasó los dedos por los mechones en punta de su pelo.

—No sé, podría haberme teñido de castaña. O de negro. Pero la chica dijo... Bueno, no importa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estoy reconocible?

—Eh, no —Darién tragó saliva.

—Bien, esa era la idea. Ah, y me he comprado lentes de contacto verdes.

—Ya lo veo.

—Pero nunca me han funcionado muy bien las lentillas, sobre todo en Colorado, con el clima tan seco que tiene. Así que me he comprado otras gafas —después de rebuscar en la bolsa, las sacó y se las puso. Pequeños óvalos que se ajustaron sobre su nariz—. Un poco punkis, ¿verdad? Me parezco a una de mis alumnas.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —se encogió de hombros, empezó a levantar la bolsa, pero Darién acertó a ponerse en pie y se hizo cargo de la bolsa.

—Gracias —dijo Serena—. ¿El coche sigue en el mismo sitio?

—Eh, sí, sí. No he salido de aquí.

—De acuerdo, entonces, vámonos. A las seis estaremos en Denver.

Serena encabezaba la marcha, y Darién no podía desviar la mirada de ella, de las piernas delgadas y moldeadas, del trasero firme y redondo, de la piel lechosa, del pelo... Algo se abrió en su vientre, como un dique roto, y sintió una oleada de ardiente necesidad que saturó sus entrañas. «Eh», se dijo a sí mismo. Había imaginado muchas escenas distintas sobre aquel viaje y creía tenerlo todo controlado. Pero no había contado con aquella.

—Maldita sea —murmuró.

Fue idea de Serena alquilar un apartamento de dos dormitorios al sur de Denver, en el complejo conocido como Tech Center. Habían echado un vistazo al precio de una habitación por semana en varios moteles, pero como estaban en plena temporada de verano, el alojamiento estaba por las nubes.

Entonces, Serena se acordó de un complejo de apartamentos para estancias breves que solían utilizar los catedráticos que visitaban la universidad, y sin comerlo ni beberlo, Darién se vio instalado en el apartamento de dos dormitorios.

No le gustaba la idea. No solo estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo, sino que aquella Serena transformada... su aspecto y un comportamiento más resuelto, más despreocupado, estaban enturbiando el ambiente. Habría sido mejor alquilar dos apartamentos de un solo dormitorio... salvo que no los había disponibles.

Serena paseó la mirada por el salón y la cocina francesa y se acercó al sofá con las manos en las caderas. Darién intentó ver el apartamento con los ojos de ella: paredes blancas, mobiliario mínimo, todo él tapizado en tela de tweed marrón, moqueta beige, y en las paredes, reproducciones baratas de montañas coronadas de nieve. Una cocina pequeña, un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Impersonal, adecuado. Feo.

Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó—. Querrás echarle un vistazo al archivo de Beryl , por supuesto, y luego...

Darién alzó una mano.

—Primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas —declaró Darién—. Estás aquí por una sola razón: porque no podías quedarte en California de brazos cruzados. Lo acepté y cedí. Pero ahora vas a tener que volverte invisible y dejar que yo haga mi trabajo.

Pareció sorprendida. Empezó a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Está bien —prosiguió Darién—. Asunto arreglado. Ahora —miró la hora en su reloj—. Son más de las nueve. Voy a ponerme a estudiar el archivo. Buenas noches.

—Está bien —dijo Serena, y su voz había perdido parte de su determinación—. Pero ¿te parece bien que baje a comprar algo? He visto un supermercado. Podría traer, no sé, pizza congelada o algo así.

—Y —la interrumpió Darién— otra cosa más. Sí, no sería fácil reconocerte, pero eso no te da permiso para pasear tu palmito por la ciudad.

—Yo no he dicho... Solo estaba pensando en la cena. Y en el desayuno de mañana. Darién, no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados día y noche y...

—Claro que puedes —le espetó—. Hicimos un trato. Acéptalo.

Serena cruzó los brazos en actitud defensiva y desvió la mirada.

—Pero tendremos que comprar algo de comida alguna vez. Tengo hambre. Puede que tú no quieras comer nada, pero...

Darién maldijo y la miró con enojo.

—Está bien —masculló—. Haz una lista y yo compraré lo que haga falta.

—No sé por qué tienes que hacer tú la compra —dijo Serena—. Esto no es Boulder. Denver tiene millones de habitantes, y ni siquiera yo me reconozco cuando me miro al espejo. ¿No sería más fácil que...?

—Haz esa maldita lista —gruñó Darién.

Al final, fue él quien hizo la compra. Estaba de acuerdo con Serena en que con su aspecto, nadie la habría reconocido, pero sabía que si cedía en aquella pequeña cosa, Serena pensaría que podría pasear por Denver a su antojo. Y echaría a perder la investigación. No estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Tampoco pensaba consentir que le arrebatara ni un ápice de autoridad.

A la mañana siguiente, Darién se levantó antes que ella y preparó el café que había comprado la noche anterior. Encendió las noticias de la televisión se sentó y echó un último vistazo al archivo de Beryl Winston, mientras un plan cobraba forma en su cabeza.

Serena apareció a las ocho, con un pijama blanco y rosa de flores. No le hizo caso y se sirvió una taza de café. Darién tampoco le prestó atención a ella, o al menos, lo intentó. No había sido buena idea compartir apartamento, pensó otra vez, y siguió hojeando el archivo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no hacer caso de la nueva Serena, aquella pelirroja que era una desconocida para él.

Por fin, Serena carraspeó.

—No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—Lo siento —balbució Darién, con el rostro todavía enterrado en la carpeta marrón.

—Me gustaría saber por qué te has vuelto tan desagradable de repente.

Darién cerró los ojos, exasperado, y después, la miró.

—Intento concentrarme en el caso. No te lo tomes como algo personal.

—Pero es personal.

—No. Se trata de este trabajo.

—No te creo.

Darién apretó la mandíbula.

—Y yo creo que intentas analizar una situación que no existe. No hagas de comecocos ahora, ¿quieres?

—¿Lo ves? Otra vez te estás metiendo conmigo.

—Estás cansada, tú misma lo has dicho. Sugiero que te pases el resto del día descansando y dejes que yo haga mi trabajo.

—Es mi aspecto, ¿verdad? Lo he estado pensando toda la noche, y creo que no sabes cómo comportarte conmigo.

Darién profirió una áspera carcajada.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabes ser educado. Hace veinticuatro horas que casi no me diriges la palabra. Cuando era la _profesora_ Tsukino, al menos, me tratabas...

Darién se puso en pie con brusquedad.

—No te lo tengas tan creído —declaró, convencido de que se arredraría al oír aquel insulto. Pero Serena se limitó a asentir y sonrió con sagacidad.

—Ya veo que tengo razón —anunció.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Darién, y salió del salón. Entró en su dormitorio, recogió las llaves y el dinero suelto y se lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de color caqui. Una vez preparado, reapareció en el salón—. Me voy —anunció, en el tono más sereno de que fue capaz—. No sé cuándo volveré.

—Imagino que no puedo acompañarte. ¿Ni aunque me quede en el coche?

—Ni hablar.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme qué planes tienes?

Darién lo negó con la cabeza.

—Digamos simplemente que tengo un plan. Quieres que reúna pruebas contra Beryl Winston y eso es lo que voy hacer. Te veré cuando vuelva. Y no salgas. Hay comida de sobra, y compraré algo en el camino de vuelta.

—Sí, señor —dijo Serena. Hizo un cómico saludo militar, desfiló hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Dios Todopoderoso, pensó Darién. Jamás sobreviviría a aquel viaje.

Todavía estaba pensando en Serena y en la inquietante verdad que encerraban sus acusaciones mientras conducía por Federal Boulevard con un mapa de Denver abierto en el asiento de al lado, buscando la calle de Beryl Winston. Estaba cerca del antiguo estadio Mile High.

Tenía que reconocer que Serena había dado en el blanco. Sin venir a cuento, el impactante cambio de imagen había empañado su relación. De repente, estaba más segura de sí misma. De ser una persona sincera, inteligente y compasiva, se había convertido en una mujer deseable. Y Darién no sabía cómo tratar a la larva transformada en mariposa.

Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo la calle de Beryl , y tuvo que dar un frenazo y un volantazo. «¿Lo ves?», se dijo. Serena lo estaba distrayendo. Había sabido desde el principio que aquello iba a ocurrir. Diablos.

Aparcó, salió del coche y contempló el vecindario. Bastante destartalado. Casas revestidas de madera con la pintura descascarillada, chimeneas con algunos ladrillos de menos, jardines amarillentos llenos de malas hiervas y aceras resquebrajadas. Era de esperar. Por lo que Serena le había dicho y lo que había leído sobre Beryl , aquello era exactamente lo que había imaginado.

Metió el brazo en el coche, sacó el cuaderno de notas que había comprado y buscó la casa. Si Beryl no estaba, esperaría.

Beryl estaba en casa.

—Hola —dijo Darién en tono alegre en el umbral, a través de la puerta mosquitera—. Me llamo Darién Chiba. Trabajo para _Weekly People_, ya sabe...

—Sí —dijo Beryl , mientras lo miraba—. Ya sé, la revista. La veo en los quioscos.

—Bien, muy bien —Darién le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Esperaba encontrarla aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? Escuche, señor... señor...

—Chiba.

—Bueno, como sea. Ya no concedo entrevistas.

—Ah —dijo Darién—. Vaya, lo siento. Creo que no me he explicado bien. He venido a entrevistarla, claro, a eso venimos todos, ¿no? —rió—. Pero también estoy autorizado a pagarle por su versión.

—¿A pagarme?

—Claro.

—¿Cuánto?

—Bueno, verá, eso es negociable.

—No entiendo. Ha dicho que...

—¿Por qué no paso y se lo explico? Y, oiga, señorita Winston... Eh, ¿puedo llamarte Beryl ?

La joven vaciló, pero asintió con timidez.

—Lo que iba a decir, Beryl, es que no me vendría mal un vaso de agua. Hace un calor de muerte aquí fuera. Y así podría explicarte cómo paga la revista.

—Bueno, es que...

—Solo será un minuto. Y mi revista comprende tu posición. Ya sabes, por ser la madre biológica de Endimión y todo eso.

—¿De... de verdad?

—Desde luego. Creemos que los medios de comunicación están siendo injustos contigo.

—Ya lo creo. Cualquiera diría que Serena Tsukino es una santa.

«No si pudieras verla ahora», pensó Darién.

Hizo falta un poco de celeridad de pensamiento para decidir cuánto iba a pagar su revista, pero cinco minutos después, Darién estaba sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de agua delante y el bloc abierto sobre la rodilla.

Beryl no era mala persona, lo supo enseguida. Era una víctima de sus circunstancias, de un estilo de vida en el que se había visto atrapada desde muy temprana edad. Alcohol, drogas y malos tipos. Darién había visto muchas mujeres como Beryl cuando trabajaba en antivicio. Podrían haber sido clones.

Beryl se mostró habladora al pensar que Darién y su revista estaban de su lado.

—No es que tenga nada en contra de Serena —dijo Beryl , con las manos unidas entre sus huesudas rodillas—. Pero es que Endimión es mío. Es todo lo que tengo.

—Entiendo.

No entendía ni jota. Aquella mujer se había deshecho de su bebé como si fuera un cachorro no deseado, como se habían deshecho del propio Darién. ¿Habría sido su madre un caso perdido como Beryl Winston? No lo sabía, solo recordaba vagamente un rostro, unos brazos y una voz. Pero él nunca había tenido una madre de acogida como Serena. Aun así, mantuvo una expresión sincera en el rostro, mientras la escuchaba solo a medias.

Beryl habló de cómo había cometido errores en su vida pero por fin había tomado el buen camino. Creía sinceramente que iba a ser una buena madre. Darién la miró, vio el pelo desgreñado, la piel moteada y los ojos vidriosos de una yonqui habitual y se puso enfermo al comprobar lo lejos que estaba de la realidad. ¿Cómo podía engañarse hasta el punto de pensar que podía cuidar de un niño? ¿Cómo había podido errar tanto un juez en su deber de proteger al pequeño Endimión Winston?

Todavía estaba escribiendo en el bloc, más bien garabateando, cuando la puerta mosquitera se abrió de golpe y se cerró detrás de un tipo muy duro. Darién reconoció al instante la clase de hombre que era: un camello o un chulo; seguramente, las dos cosas.

—¿Quién diablos es ese? —inquirió el hombre vestido con camiseta y con barba de un día, y Darién tuvo que adaptarse con rapidez.

—Eh —dijo Darién, y hundió los hombros en actitud sumisa—. Soy periodista, nada más. La señorita Winston...

El hombre montó en cólera. Se olvidó de Darién, caminó hasta donde estaba Beryl y la agarró de su delgado hombro con tanta fuerza que la joven gritó. En cualquier otra situación, Darién habría tumbado a aquel hijo de perra al momento, pero se tragó la rabia porque se trataba de Endimión, del futuro del pequeño.

—Está de nuestro lado —gemía Beryl —. En serio, Diamante, está haciendo este reportaje por nosotros. Suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño, Diamante.

Darién probó a intervenir.

—Eh, Diamante, en serio. He venido por Beryl . Mi revista está a favor de...

Diamante se encaró con él. Lo señaló, con el dedo a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Darién. Maldijo. Siguió maldiciendo. Hasta que Beryl no le explicó que le pagarían por la entrevista, Diamante no se serenó.

—¿Dinero? —masculló—. ¿Cuánto dinero?

Darién sabía que aquel tipo no era ni la mitad de tonto que Beryl y tardó un minuto entero, pero por fin lo convenció de que, si el reportaje salía bien, y no había duda de que así sería, entonces, estarían hablando de cinco o diez de los grandes, como mínimo.

Diamante escrutó a Darién.

—No tiene pinta de periodista. Han venido muchos a husmear por aquí, pero tú no eres como ellos, tío.

Darién sonrió con pesar.

—Soy de California.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Bueno, no sé. ¿Será que visto diferente? —pero Darién sabía que no era la ropa. Era su mirada... demasiados años trabajando en la calle y tratando a tipos mucho más desagradables que aquel bravucón.

Diamante se quedó mirándolo unos momentos más, y Darién bajó la vista deliberadamente.

«No lo eches a perder ahora», se dijo, consciente de que desenmascararía a Beryl y su supuesta transformación gracias a Diamante. Sí, Diamante iba a ser la salvación de Serena.

Por fin, tras muchos ruegos de Beryl, Diamante se dio la vuelta y fue a sacar una cerveza de la nevera.

—Bueno —le dijo Darién a Beryl —. Supongo que, por ahora, nos vale con esto —cerró el bloc y se metió el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de la camisa. Al levantarse del sofá, sonrió con timidez—. Quizá haya algún que otro detalle que clarificar antes de que entregue el reportaje. ¿Podría venir otra vez? Bueno, solo si hay algo que...

Pero Diamante regresó y volvió a mirar a Darién con recelo.

—Puedes aclarar tus dudas por teléfono.

—Sí, claro, por teléfono. ¿A nombre de quién está el número?

—De Diamante Black—dijo Beryl, antes de que Diamante le lanzara una mirada fulminante.

Beryl acompañó a Darién a la puerta. De pie sobre la senda agrietada invadida por las malas hierbas, le dijo:

—Debería hablar con la mujer del FBI, una tal Michiru Tenou. Es muy agradable y va a devolverme a Endimión.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo Darién.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Es muy lista. Si no... bueno, ya sabe, si no hubiera tenido a Endimión y no hubiera estado en el correccional, habría hecho algo como eso..

—¿Como qué, Beryl ? —preguntó Darién, con una ceja levantada.

—Habría sido un agente del FBI, como Michiru

—Bueno —dijo Darién, a falta de otra cosa que decir—. Vaya, eso está muy bien. Bueno, te llamaré.

Recorrió la senda de entrada, se volvió y vio a Beryl sonriendo y despidiéndolo con la mano, y pensó que siempre la recordaría así y evocaría la tristeza que le encogía el estómago al comprender que no llegaría a los treinta.

De regreso al coche, a medio camino entre la casa de Beryl y su descapotable, vio un llamativo Toyota negro todo terreno que no estaba allí antes. Redujo el paso, consciente de que Diamante podía estar observándolo, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de apoyar el pie en el guardabarros delantero, como si fuera a atarse el cordón de los zapatos. Como imaginaba, el motor todavía estaba caliente. Era el coche nuevo de Diamante. Darién habría apostado un riñón a que sabía de dónde había salido el dinero. Sí, merecería la pena vigilar a Diamante Black.

Regresó al bloque de apartamentos poco después, con una bolsa de comida preparada bajo el brazo. Apenas había abierto la puerta y traspasado el umbral, cuando Serena apareció, le quitó la bolsa de comida y lo acosó a preguntas.

—Hoy has visto a Beryl , ¿verdad? ¿Viste al hombre que estaba con ella? ¿La casa? ¿Te fijaste...?

—Despacio —dijo Darién, y se quitó la chaqueta de sport de verano que se había puesto a propósito y la arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Bueno, ¿has visto a Beryl o no?

Se volvió hacia ella y reparó en las dos manchas de colorete de sus mejillas, a juego con su pelo rojizo. Registró, en algún recoveco de su mente, que aquel día también se había maquillado. Aunque no iba a salir, había asumido por completo su nueva identidad.

—Darién, por favor, voy a volverme loca.

Darién hizo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—Sí, Serena, he visto a Beryl Winston.

—¿Y? —contuvo el aliento.

—Y es todo lo que tú dijiste.

—Entonces, ¿me crees? ¿Crees que Endimión estaría en peligro si cayera en sus manos?

—Nunca lo he dudado —declaró, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Dios, estaba bonita, tan suave, joven y vulnerable, mordiéndose el labio inferior, con los ojos húmedos por la emoción acumulada.

—Sí —dijo finalmente—, es un caso perdido. No es mala persona, pero la vida no la ha tratado bien y, por lo que he podido deducir, sigue consumiendo.

Las lágrimas que Serena había estado controlando se desbordaron de sus ojos y resbalaron por las mejillas manchadas de rosa. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

—¿Crees... crees que podrás demostrar que todavía se droga?

—Es lo que siempre he hecho mejor. Sí, empapelaré a la señorita Beryl Winston.

—Dios mío —sollozó Serena, abrumada por el alivio. Parecía tan desolada, tan bonita, tan hundida emocionalmente, que sin pensar, Darién se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho, donde Serena reclinó la cabeza, y sintió las lágrimas ardientes en la camisa.

Le pareció inocente y natural retirarle los mechones de la frente, acariciarle el cuello y deslizar un dedo por su mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Elevó su rostro para poder mirarla.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró.

Serena inspiró hondo y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente. Darién percibió el cambio en su actitud, parejo al de él, la tensión, el calor que creció y fluyó entre los dos.

No pensó. Sostuvo la mirada de Serena, le elevó aún más la barbilla y bajó la cabeza de forma inconsciente. Y saboreó sus labios, saboreó la pintura y a Serena. Primero con suavidad, sintiendo la presión de su carne contra la de él, el estremecimiento de deseo.

Darién entreabrió los labios de Serena con la boca y ella respondió, le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y se aferró a su camisa. Darién la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho mientras profundizaba el beso. La levantó un poco, intensificando el abrazo, porque quería más de ella y sentía la presión de sus senos contra su pecho. Estaba en llamas. En cuestión de un minuto, de un segundo, iba a...

La realidad penetró en su cerebro. Relajó los brazos y empezó a cortar el beso, despacio, a regañadientes, pero consciente de que uno de los dos debía asumir el control.

Durante unos momentos, cuando sus bocas se separaron, Darién la apretó contra su pecho y sintió que la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Serena. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Maldición. Y aun así, todavía tenía su sabor en los labios, todavía la deseaba.

—Eh —dijo por fin, con los labios en la coronilla de Serena—. ¿Estás bien?

—No... No lo sé —susurró ella sobre su camisa—. Darién, ¿qué ha pasado?

Darién cerró los ojos y le suplicó en silencio que no analizara las cosas, que las dejara estar.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Pero...

—No significa nada —declaró. La apartó y la miró a los ojos, mientras rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que no leyera la mentira en su mirada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Michiru Tenou estaba desgarrada, confundida en lo más profundo de su ser. Su médico le había dicho que debía tomar una decisión sobre su embarazo y que debía hacerlo deprisa.

Pero no podía. No podía proferir un sí o un no definitivos. Y ni siquiera se lo había contado a Haruka todavía. «Dios mío», pensó, mientras se dirigía en coche a la oficina, ¿qué había sido de su arrojo?

Intentó sopesar los resultados de las dos decisiones. Imaginó su futuro profesional disolviéndose en una nube de humo. Una mujer agente del FBI embarazada no arrollaba ni se hacía respetar. No consentirían que se expusiera a ningún peligro, y sin esa capacidad, la destinarían a un puesto administrativo y su ascenso profesional quedaría detenido.

Por otro lado, en su seno crecía su propio hijo. El hijo de Haruka.

Acababa de llegar al trabajo, cuando volvió a despertarse su apetito. Tomó dos donuts de una caja que estaba sobre la mesa de la recepcionista y se apresuró a entrar en la sala de conferencias para la reunión de las diez. Llevaba el archivo del caso Tsukino bajo el brazo mientras se sacudía el rastro de azúcar de las solapas de la chaqueta. «Dios mío», pensó.

Richard Argent, el gurú informático de las oficinas, ya estaba en la sala, junto a Seiya Kou. Les contó las novedades del caso, e hizo una mueca para sus adentros al relatar cómo los agentes de San Francisco habían sido abordados por el sheriff de Soda Springs.

—Sabemos que alguien llamó para dar el falso informe del coche robado. El sheriff no se molestó en comprobar la llamada, solo se subió a su fiel corcel y acudió al rescate armado hasta los dientes —explicó Michiru

—Por eso, el que llamó escogió a un sheriff de una pequeña ciudad. Fue una decisión deliberada —sugirió Kou.

—Sí —reconoció Michiru

—Así que los agentes de San Francisco perdieron la pista a la caravana de los Tsukino, y nadie la ha visto desde entonces —dijo Kou.

—Estamos en ello —intervino Richard—, pero creemos que han cambiado las matrículas, porque nadie los ha visto. Y he hecho correr la voz.

—Ya —Kou tamborileó con los dedos sobre la reluciente mesa.

—Quienquiera que dio el informe del coche robado es un policía o un ex policía —dijo Michiru—. Conocía el procedimiento, incluso utilizó el código correcto, según dice el sheriff.

—Kenji Tsukino era policía —le recordó Kou.

—No se habría atrevido a hacer esa llamada. Pero apuesto a que fue uno de sus compañeros —Michiru se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa. ¿Tendría todavía restos de azúcar en la chaqueta?—. Si consigo encontrar a ese hombre, encontraré a Serena Tsukino.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde está el chico?

—Creemos que está con sus abuelos —dijo Michiru—. Por eso se tomaron tantas molestias. Se quedan con el niño, cambian las matrículas y ¡tachán!, desaparecen.

—Esto empieza a ser bochornoso —dijo Kou—. El país entero piensa que somos los malos por intentar encontrar a Endimión Winstony devolvérselo a su madre. Quiero que resuelvas este caso con rapidez y discreción.

—Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una pista —mintió Michiru—. Sabré quién dio el informe falso en un par de días.

—Muy bien, resuélvelo —dijo Kou, y se puso en pie.

«Hace tiempo que intento resolverlo», pensó Michiru Y, luego, gritó para sus adentros: «Por cierto, agente especial Kou, ¿le he dicho que estoy embarazada?».

Serena conducía el coche de Darién hacia el sur de la ciudad, con los nervios de punta. Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura. Y cuando Darién se enterara se pondría hecho una furia. Sin embargo, era igual de incapaz de abandonar aquella misión que de entregar a Endimión a su madre biológica. Y si su plan tenía éxito, supondría el respiro que ella y Darién necesitaban. Tenía que hacerlo.

Había tenido la idea aquella mañana, mientras leía el archivo de Beryl Winston. Lo repasó una y otra vez, buscando un retazo de información, cualquier cosa que condujera a una prueba de que Beryl no estaba hecha para ser madre. La idea la asustó al principio, no se sentía capaz de cometer tamaña insensatez. Pero, a medida que leía el historial delictivo de Beryl, el plan cobró forma en su mente. La información que necesitaba estaba allí: la condena, la pena cumplida, el informe de su libertad bajo fianza, la compañera de celda.

_La compañera de celda_. ¿Quién más conocería los secretos de Beryl Winston? ¿A quién sino a ella le habría hecho confidencias?

Su lugar de destino, el correccional para mujeres de Colorado, estaba todavía a una hora de camino.

—Puedes hacerlo —se dijo en voz alta, con el corazón martilleándole las costillas. Caray, conocía el procedimiento. Había realizado entrevistas en el complejo carcelario años atrás, cuando preparaba su tesis doctoral. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar el control de seguridad, que consistía en dejar que inspeccionaran su bolso y en atravesar un detector de metales. Se presentaría como _Luna_ Tsukino, entrevistaría a la antigua compañera de celda de Beryl y saldría de allí. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, tendría datos frescos sobre Beryl ... los suficientes, rezó, para llevarla a los tribunales.

Si Darién no la mataba primero, pensó de repente.

—Puedo ir en taxi a la ciudad —le había dicho aquella mañana—. Sé que te estás volviendo loca encerrada aquí dentro, pero eso no significa que puedas pasearte por toda la ciudad. Ve al supermercado y vuelve sin pararte en ningún sitio.

—Por supuesto —mintió Serena con una trémula sonrisa, y reconoció la preocupación en la mirada de Darién. Preocupación y algo más, algo a lo que temía dar un nombre.

Los kilómetros pasaban raudos, y las nubes se agolpaban en el horizonte, al oeste. Era un espléndido día de verano. A pesar del nerviosismo, se sentía viva, incansable. Intentó concentrarse en Endimión y en sus padres. ¿Se lo estaría pasando bien? Hablaba con él todos los días, lo había hecho aquella misma mañana, de hecho, y Endimión había dicho que había pescado una trucha.

—El abuelo me obligó a soltarla. Mamá, el abuelo dijo que era demasiado pequeña.

Dios, cuánto lo echaba de menos. Sus luminosos ojos y su sonrisa pícara, su olor especial a suciedad de niño, a sudor y a algo dulce propio de él. Anhelaba abrazarlo hasta que chillara. Anhelaba tener a su hijo. _Su_ hijo.

También anhelaba algo en un lugar de su cuerpo tanto tiempo olvidado que lo había dado por muerto. Sentía hormigueo y ansia en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en Darién. A veces, se sentía débil de deseo en su presencia, ardiente, mareada y tan ávida y necesitada de satisfacción que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

La había besado. Ay, y cómo la había abrazado, unido su boca a la de ella, entreabierto sus labios... Serena lo había deseado con una fiereza desconocida para ella. El calor de su vientre se había transformado en una tormenta de anhelo. En aquel momento, no le importó que fuera un hombre con problemas, avergonzado y humillado, expulsado de un trabajo que era él mismo.

Pero no le convenía verse mezclada en los problemas de Darién. Cielos, ella ya tenía bastantes para toda la vida.

Y estaba casado. Peor aún, seguía enamorado de su imponente esposa, Rey.

—Darién no me conviene —dijo en voz alta—. No fue más que un estúpido beso.

Pero, nada más pronunciar las palabras, supo que eran mentira. Deseaba a Darién Chiba, deseaba aquel cuerpo y alma heridos aunque él nunca la amara. A cualquier precio, desvergonzadamente, lo deseaba.

Y él debía de sentir algo por ella, se dijo. La había besado, ¿no?

Llegó al complejo carcelario al este de Canon City poco después de la una y aparcó delante del centro de visitas.

Entrar sería la peor parte. Estaba bastante segura de que la antigua compañera de celda de Beryl accedería a verla, pero primero tendría que atravesar el control de seguridad. No era probable que la reconocieran, solo una maníaca visitaría una cárcel estando perseguida por la ley. No recordaba haber enseñado a los guardias ningún carné de identidad, pero si le pedían uno, sacaría alguno en el que figurara como Luna S. Tsukino y que no tuviera foto.

Aun así, cuando pasó por el control de seguridad, las manos le temblaron al hurgar en el bolso, y dejó ver al guardia sus lentes de contacto. La sonrisa estúpida que se plantó en la cara era tan falsa como su color de pelo.

—¿Y el propósito de su visita, señorita Tsukino? —le preguntaron al menos tres veces durante los trámites de acceso.

—He venido a entrevistar a Esmeralda Whelan. Estoy haciendo un trabajo para mi clase de psicología criminal. Soy estudiante, ¿sabe?

Esmeralda Whelan estaba esperándola en la sala de visitas cuando por fin entró a verla. En la habitación había dispuestas varias mesas con sillas blancas de plástico y respaldo rígido. Solo una guardia de seguridad vigilaba las visitas. Serena le enseñó su carné, la tacharon de una lista y, después, la mujer señaló hacia el fondo de la sala.

—Esmeralda está allí, en la última mesa, junto a la ventana.

Esmeralda Whelan, como otras tantas mujeres encarceladas, estaba pagando las consecuencias de tener malos compañeros. En el caso de Esmeralda, había participado en el robo de un coche con su novio, y había ido con él a la cárcel cuando a este lo detuvieron.

Serena le estrechó la mano y calculó que debía de rondar los treinta años. Tenía un aspecto corriente: cara redonda, ojos castaños, pelo castaño largo y rizado, buena complexión. Como las demás presas, llevaba una camisa de pico verde y pantalones a juego.

—¿Así que es una psicóloga de la Universidad de Colorado? —preguntó Esmeralda, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Soy catedrática de psicología —dijo Serena.

—Tsukino, ¿eh? ¿Luna Tsukino?

—Eso es. Y, por favor, llámeme Luna.

—Claro, por qué no. ¿Enseña algún curso sobre delincuentes?

La antigua compañera de celda de Beryl Winston resultó ser muy curiosa, pero eso podía jugar en favor de Serena... a Esmeralda le gustaba hablar. Después de varios minutos de entrevista, cuando Serena estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre las compañeras de celda que había tenido en sus cinco años de cárcel, Esmeralda sonrió de oreja a oreja con astucia.

Serena ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no vas al grano? —dijo Esmeralda.

—¿Al grano? Te estoy haciendo una entrevista —dijo Serena. Entonces, Esmeralda separó las manos y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Quieres hablar sobre Beryl .

—Pero... —Serena tenía el corazón desbocado. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

—Eh, he tardado un poco en darme cuenta, y puede que hayas podido engañar a los guardias, pero yo soy un poco más astuta, _Luna_.

Serena sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Santo Dios, la habían descubierto. Y en plena cárcel...

—Eh, no te agobies —dijo Esmeralda en un susurro—. No me voy a chivar. Si quieres saber la verdad, casi todas las presas que conocían a Beryl están de tu parte. Esa chica no va a ninguna parte. Es una yonqui, ¿sabes? Cuando nos enteramos de lo que quería hacer con el chico... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Endimión —Serena tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Sí, Endimión, no sé cómo ese juez tan idiota pudo devolvérselo. Vamos, no le envió una felicitación de cumpleaños o de Navidad ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí. Yo lo sé, tuve que escuchar sus monsergas durante año y medio en la misma celda. Lo único que hacía era gemir por un tipo y decir que estaba esperando a que ella saliera en libertad bajo fianza. Nunca dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el niño. Vamos, que estaba obsesionada con ese hombre, ¿sabes?

Serena asintió, todavía estupefacta.

—Bueno, si te ayuda, el tipo se llama Diamante Black, y está metido en los Mile High... ya sabes, esa banda de moteros. Según Beryl es el jefe —Esmeralda miró a Serena con intensidad—. Ya sabes, _drogas_.

Serena se humedeció los labios.

—¿Por qué... Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No es que no esté agradecida, pero...

Esmeralda la interrumpió con un ademán.

—Te diré por qué. Porque no me gusta esa piba. ¿Cómo es posible que una majareta como Beryl Winston haya traído un niño al mundo? Lo que no entiendo es por qué, nada más salir de la cárcel, decidió que podía ser la mejor madre del mundo. Quizá sea más tonta de lo que creo. En cualquier caso, aquí estamos todas de parte tuya. Pero, te digo una cosa, _Luna_, será mejor que te escondas hasta que consigas pruebas contra Beryl . ¿Tienes ayuda?

—Sí —susurró Serena—. Y la información que me has dado es fantástica. Bueno, el amigo que me está ayudando... en fin, podría haber tardado semanas en averiguar todo esto.

—Me alegro de haberte servido de ayuda —dijo Esmeralda, y le brindó a Serena otra sonrisa sagaz—. Ahora, ve por ella.

Serena todavía estaba exultante por su descubrimiento cuando aparcó delante del complejo Tech Center. Daba botes de alegría. «Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Darién», pensó, y recorrió a paso rápido la acera hasta su bloque, mientras su estómago daba vuelcos ante la perspectiva de verlo en cuestión de segundos. ¿La besaría otra vez? ¿Hundiría los dedos en su pelo corto rojizo y le sonreiría?

Abrió la puerta, casi sin aliento, con una sonrisa de ganadora en el rostro.

—¿Darién? ¿Darién? ¿Estás ahí? No vas a creer lo que he averiguado...

Darién estaba allí. Apareció ante ella, y nada más ver sus ojos, Serena se detuvo en seco. Antes de que pudiera decir ni media palabra, exigió saber dónde había estado todo el día.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

Pese a lo intimidada que se sentía, Serena no se arredró.

—Estaba obteniendo información sobre Beryl y Diamante Black. Ya verás cuando te lo cuente.

Darién estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

—Me importa un comino lo que hayas averiguado, ¿me entiendes? Esta mañana te di una orden y no me has hecho el menor caso. ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que has corrido dando vueltas por Denver?

Serena dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con la pared de la cocina.

—No... no he estado en Denver.

Darién se limitó a mirarla con furor.

—Hablé con la antigua compañera de celda de Beryl . No pasó nada, Darién, en serio, porque está de mi lado.

Se volvió loco. La inmovilizó contra la pared, apretándole la barbilla con demasiada fuerza.

—¡Estúpida! ¿Quieres decir que has estado en Canon City? ¿Estás pirada?

—No, es que... Con el pelo y las lentillas, sabía que no pasaría nada. Darién, me estás haciendo daño. Suéltame. ¿Darién?

—Me gustaría hacerte daño, mujer —gruñó—. Estoy tan furioso que...

La soltó, giró sobre sus talones e inspiró hondo.

Serena hizo ademán de acercarse, pero lo pensó mejor.

—He averiguado una cosa —anunció con voz desafiante a su espalda—. He averiguado que Black es miembro de una banda de moteros y que...

Darién rió con aspereza.

—Y que es el camello jefe. La banda se llama los Mile High.

—¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Santo Dios, Serena —dijo, como si estuviera exhausto—, ¿qué crees que he estado haciendo en estos dos últimos días?

Serena arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio inferior, desengañada. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¡Darién ya lo sabía! Se había arriesgado a que la detuvieran y él ya lo sabía.

—Podrías... podrías habérmelo dicho —susurró—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, Darién...

—Cuántas veces, cuántas veces —repitió— tengo que decirte que trabajo solo. Has venido solo porque tuve un momento de debilidad, ¿entendido? Por eso y porque eres la hija de Kenji. Me equivoqué. Dios, cómo me equivoqué.

Las lágrimas se formaron tras los párpados de Serena, lágrimas ardientes y punzantes.

—Lo siento. Siento que tuvieras un momento de debilidad y siento haber ido a Canon City. Siento ser... una carga para ti, ¿de acuerdo? _Lo siento_. ¿Qué más quieres? —enterró el rostro entre las manos y ocultó las lágrimas. ¿No sabía Darién que acababa de desgarrarla, que había hecho añicos el frágil mundo que ella acababa de descubrir?

—Serena —dijo, pasados unos largos minutos—. Eh, vamos. El mal ya está hecho. De acuerdo, todavía estoy furioso, podrías haberte metido en un buen lío, pero a lo hecho, pecho. Solo espero que no cometas otra locura parecida. Piénsalo —Serena oyó cómo inspiraba hondo—. Ahora mismo, todavía puedes decirle al FBI que tuviste un momento de enajenación mental y que por eso te fugaste con Endimión. Sé que es una patraña, pero la ley tendrá que considerarlo. Pero si los federales se enteran de que estás intentando destruir la credibilidad de Beryl Winston, puedes despedirte de la excusa de la enajenación. Caerás con todas las de la ley. ¿Oyes lo que te digo? De momento, eres inocente a ojos del público, pero no querrás caer... en desgracia —dijo—. ¿Me has oído?

—Te oigo. Y te entiendo. No sé en que estaba pensando. Si hubieras confiado en mí, si me hubieras contado lo que sabías, no habría hecho esta tontería.

—Eh —dijo Darién—. Ya sabes que ese no es mi estilo.

—No me digas.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No soporto ver llorar a una mujer.

—No estoy llorando.

Entonces, apareció delante de ella, vacilante, inseguro.

—No pasa nada. Intentabas ayudar. Me he pasado de la raya. Vamos, Serena.

Dejó que la estrechara entre sus brazos, y sintió el calor de su aliento viril en el pelo. De repente, no importaba nada más, solo Darién. Un torrente de sensaciones fluyó por sus venas. Intentó concentrarse en el dolor que Darién le había causado, en lo cerca que estaban de la meta. Endimión estaría otra vez con ella muy pronto.

Pero, de momento, solo sentía a Darién y aquella incontrolable espiral de necesidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

—Si te enseño esto —le dijo Haruka a su esposa, Michiru—, ¿me prometes que prepararás la cena durante todo un mes?

Michiru alzó la vista de su mesa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver a Haruka y a Richard Argent, el gurú informático de la sede del FBI, los dos en pie frente a ella, con sonrisas de satisfacción. Haruka tenía en la mano un trozo de papel.

—Primero quiero la promesa.

—Está bien, está bien. Prepararé la cena durante todo un mes. Pero más vale que merezca la pena. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Era obvio que Haruka estaba disfrutando de aquel momento y quería prolongarlo lo más posible.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo se me ocurrió?

—Vamos, déjame verlo —Michiru quiso quitarle el papel.

—Fue así. Empecé a dar vueltas al hecho de que los padres de la catedrática se hubiesen llevado al chico en la caravana.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, estamos en plena temporada alta, ¿no? Así que pensé, ¿dónde diablos van a pasar la noche? No se puede acampar a un lado de la carretera, en cualquier lugar apartado, como hacía años, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, claro.

—Así que, no solo no se puede aparcar una caravana junto a la carretera, sino que para acceder al camping de un parque nacional uno tiene que pensarlo con varios meses, o a veces años, de antelación y solicitar un permiso o hacer una reserva, ¿no?

Michiru se enderezó.

—Dios mío, claro —susurró—. Los Tsukino han tenido que reservar plaza en esos campings. _Claro_. Y tienen que firmar en el registro. Dios mío, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Porque yo soy el que piensa en esta familia, por eso —Haruka le guiñó el ojo.

—Entonces... ¿los habéis encontrado?

—Sí. Fui a ver a Richard en cuanto se me ocurrió. Tardamos un poco. Había cientos de campings entre el lugar en que los perdieron los agentes de San Francisco y...

Pero Michiru ya no escuchaba. Arrancó la hoja impresa de manos de Haruka y dio saltitos de alegría detrás de la mesa.

—No sabéis lo mucho que os quiero —exclamó, con el papel junto a su pecho—. ¿Dónde están? —preguntó, mientras inspeccionaba la hoja.

—Me cuesta horrores decírtelo, con la opinión que tengo sobre este caso.

—Vamos, Haruka.

—Pero soy un empleado del FBI y...

—¡Haruka!

—En el parque nacional de Yellowstone —declaró.

—En Yellowstone —susurró Michiru—. Wyoming, ¡allá voy!

Michiru esperó con ansiedad durante todo el día la llamada del jefe de los rangers, Remy Whitsett, de la sede que el servicio de protección de parques nacionales tenía en Yellowstone. A las cuatro y media, por fin, tuvo noticias de él.

—Agente especial Tenou—dijo el policía—, tengo detenidos al señor y a la señora Tsukino y a un niño llamado Endimión Winston, del que afirman ser sus abuelos.

—Excelente —dijo Michiru

—¿Qué quiere que haga con ellos?

Había meditado mucho en aquel punto y lo había hablado con Seiya Kou.

—Iré mañana en avión y me llevaré al niño. ¿Puede mantenerlos vigilados hasta entonces?

—Claro. ¿Quiere que los traslade a la cárcel del condado?

—No, no creo que sea bueno para el pequeño. El caso ha tenido mucha repercusión entre el público y no quiero que ninguno de los tres sufra daño alguno, ni físico ni psicológico.

—Bueno, el señor Tsukino está hecho una furia.

—Ese no es su problema. Ocúpese solo de que no se escapen. Son muy listos.

—No se preocupe, tengo las llaves de la caravana en mi bolsillo. No van a irse a ninguna parte.

Entonces, Michiru tuvo que hacer más gestiones: el vuelo del día siguiente, pedir la escolta del agente de campo Jim Marshall... Había pensado en pedir que escoltaran a Endimión hasta Denver, pero quería llevarse el mérito ella. Lástima que Serena no estuviera con sus padres, pero eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

Serena. ¿Dónde estaría exactamente? Bueno, muy pronto averiguaría que Endimión estaba en manos del FBI y, cuando lo hiciera, se dejaría ver. Era imposible que aquella mujer siguiera escondida mientras veía cómo su hijo de acogida era devuelto a su madre biológica. Serena se descubriría a sí misma como la delincuente que era.

Al día siguiente, Michiru se despidió de su marido con un beso y se dirigió en coche al aeropuerto, donde la esperaba el reactor del FBI. El plan era aterrizar en un pequeño aeropuerto próximo a la entrada oeste de Yellowstone. Michiru y Kou habían decidido que era preferible al aeropuerto principal de Jackson, porque alguien podría reconocer a Endimión cuando regresara con él. Aquella tarea debía realizarse con la discreción más absoluta.

El ranger Whitsett recogió a Michiru y a Jim Marshall en el aeropuerto y condujo los sesenta kilómetros que los separaban del camping donde estaban detenidos los Tsukino. Michiru apenas reparó en las majestuosas montañas y lagos, en la espesura, ni en el famoso géiser del parque. La idea de tener a Endimión en su poder absorbía todos sus pensamientos.

Había escogido un atuendo inadecuado. Sin pensar, se había vestido para el cargo que representaba, lo que significaba que llevaba un traje y zapatos de tacón bajo. Jim también iba trajeado. Daban la nota en el camping, donde el atuendo más formal eran camisetas y pantalones cortos.

Michiru llamó a la puerta y subió a la caravana, con Jim detrás. El interior era pequeño pero lujoso: sofás, cocina, dormitorio, baño, todo integrado con eficacia.

Endimión estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, coloreando. Luna Tsukino estaba preparando el almuerzo, y Kenji Tsukino estaba sentado en una silla, con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre su fornido pecho.

—Señor Tsukino —los saludó Michiru, con voz serena y el corazón rebosante de triunfo—. Señora Tsukino.

—No va a salirse con la suya —gruñó Kenji.

—No voy a salirme con nada, señor Tsukino. Cumplo con mi trabajo, defiendo la ley.

—No me venga con esas. Fui policía durante treinta y cinco años. Ustedes los federales no distinguen entre el bien y el mal.

—Al margen de su opinión, el agente de campo Marshall y yo hemos venido para poner a Endimión Winston bajo la custodia legítima de su madre biológica.

Kenji dijo algo entre dientes, y en la cocina, Luna, una mujer menuda, empezó a llorar en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa, abuela? —oyó que preguntaba el pequeño.

—Nada, cariño —dijo Luna, que se acercó a Endimión y lo abrazó. El niño se resistió. Era un cielo. Iba vestido con pantalones cortos y una camiseta con las palabras Parque Nacional de Yellowstone y un oso en el frente. Tenía una mancha púrpura en la camiseta. De mermelada, imaginó Michiru

—Luna, puede que a Endimión le apetezca jugar fuera —Kenji dirigió una mirada significativa a su esposa. Luna se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

—Está bien. Vamos, Endimión. Vamos a desenterrar gusanos.

—Lo que hace no está bien —dijo Kenji. Se puso en pie, y casi rozaba el techo de la caravana. Michiru se preparó para defenderse—. Usted lo sabe y yo también. Está poniendo en peligro la vida de ese niño.

—No se ponga dramático, señor Tsukino. Y permítame que le recuerde que tengo autoridad para detenerlo ahora mismo por complicidad en el secuestro de un menor.

—¡Tonterías!

—No, señor, es la ley —Michiru hizo una pausa—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está su hija, Serena?

—No tengo ni idea —Kenji apretó la mandíbula y le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—La encontraremos —intervino Jim Marshall.

—Estupendo, inténtenlo —dijo Kenji —. Son unos incompetentes.

—Lo hemos encontrado a usted —le recordó Michiru—. Sinceramente, me sorprende que se registrara en el camping con su verdadero nombre.

Kenji Tsukino se encogió de hombros.

—Sinceramente, me sorprende que se les ocurriera mirar. El FBI no suele hilar tan fino.

Michiru pasó por alto la pulla. No le dijo que no había sido a ella a quien se le había ocurrido la idea. Se limitó a sonreír y a repetir:

—Tiene suerte de que no lo detenga y lo lleve a Denver conmigo.

Sí, había considerado esa posibilidad, y lo había hablado con el agente especial Kou. El problema eran los medios de comunicación. La nación entera acusaría al FBI de tácticas intimidatorias. Lo único que Tsukino tenía que decir era que él y su esposa estaban acampando con el niño, ajenos a todo, y que no sabían nada de ninguna orden judicial.

No, detenerlos no le serviría de nada. Y Tsukino lo sabía. Contempló al grandullón durante un momento más y luego dijo:

—Ahora, nos haremos cargo del niño. ¿Ha hecho su equipaje?

Era un niño brillante y cautivador. Curioso.

—¿Qué es un agente especial? ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿Voy a ver a mamá? Abuela, ¿vienes tú también?

Luna se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

—Vas a viajar en avión con esta señora. No, cariño, nosotros nos quedamos aquí, en la caravana. Pero tú podrás subir a un avión. Sé bueno, Endimión.

—Pero íbamos a ir a pescar —dijo Endimión.

—Lo haremos en otro momento —repuso Kenji, con la voz tensa por la furia y el dolor.

—Pero iremos, ¿verdad, abuelo?

—Te lo prometo, Endimión.

Insistió en llevar su propia mochila con forma de conejito, en la que llevaba su manta, algunos juguetes y un par de libros. Jim Marshall tomó la bolsa con su ropa.

Kenji y Luna abrazaron al niño. Luna lloró. Michiru tomó la mano de Endimión y lo condujo al vehículo del servicio de protección de parques, donde el ranger Whitsett los esperaba para conducirlos al avión.

—Nos vamos de aventura —le dijo Michiru a Endimión—. Será divertido.

—¿Es un avión muy grande? —preguntó el niño, y abrió los brazos.

—¿Sabes qué? Es un avión pequeño, pero muy rápido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Denver.

—Denver —dijo el niño—. Denver es la capital de Colorado. Yo vivo en Colorado —dijo con orgullo.

«Caramba», pensó Michiru «Es un niño muy listo». ¿Sería el suyo igual de inteligente, de mono, de curioso? ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Llegaría a nacer?

Se portó muy bien durante el vuelo. El piloto dejó que visitara la cabina, donde contempló con los ojos muy abiertos los paneles de instrumentos. Miró por la ventana cuando despegaron, y luego, jugó con los rompecabezas que Luna le había dado a Michiru para mantenerlo ocupado.

—¿Está mi mamá en Denver? —preguntó varias veces.

—Sí, Endimión, tu mamá irá a recogerte —Michiru sabía que estaba mintiendo al niño, y sentía un nudo en el vientre porque estaba mal. Pero ¿cómo iba a comprender un niño de cuatro años lo que estaba pasando?

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mamá —dijo una vez, y Michiru hizo una mueca de angustia.

Se sorprendió de su propia reacción emocional hacia Endimión. En su cabeza surgían imágenes de Beryl Winston, de su casa, de su novio, de su tez enfermiza. Pensó en el niño que crecía en su seno. ¿Y si tenía aquel bebé? ¿Sería capaz de entregárselo a alguien, como Beryl había hecho?

«No», gritó su mente, y se sorprendió por la vehemencia de su reacción.

De acuerdo, pensó. Aquella misma noche se lo diría a Haruka. Aquella misma noche. Juntos, tomarían la decisión correcta.

Alguien de la oficina del FBI, o la propia Beryl Winston, filtró la información de que Endimión estaba otra vez en Denver. Michiru dejó al niño al cuidado del servicio de protección del menor a última hora de la tarde, mientras se ultimaba su reencuentro con su madre biológica, y cuando regresó a las oficinas federales, el edificio estaba asediado por los medios de comunicación.

El agente especial Kou dio una conferencia de prensa justo a tiempo del telediario de la noche. Hizo que Michiru dijera unas cuantas palabras bajo la luz de los focos, el ruido de las cámaras y las preguntas de los periodistas. Hacía calor en los peldaños de la sede y Michiru sudó, sintiéndose débil de hambre, con el estómago vacío.

Después, los periodistas se desperdigaron para reorganizarse frente al edificio que albergaba el servicio de protección del menor, en el que Beryl Winston se presentaría a las siete de la tarde para recoger a su hijo. Michiru tenía que estar presente, por supuesto. El FBI necesitaba adjudicarse el mérito, y ella también. «Ascenso profesional», pensó. Pero estaba cansada y ajada después del largo día, la tensión y el calor. Y por la inquietante certeza de que Endimión estaría al cuidado de Beryl de aquel día en adelante.

Aquel pequeño dulce y confiado que pensaba que iba a ver a su mamá.

El mundo entero contempló aquella noche cómo Beryl Winston se presentó en el reluciente Toyota negro conducido por Diamante Black. Michiru se sorprendió de que Beryl llevara un atuendo decente: una blusa, una falda, sandalias y el pelo recogido con horquillas a ambos lados. Parecía joven y asustada, ilusionada y esperanzada. Ideal para las cámaras.

Su abogado se reunió con ella a la entrada, y entraron juntos dentro del edificio. Poco tiempo después, reaparecieron, Beryl llevando a Endimión de la mano.

Los superiores de Michiru le habían pedido que dijera una palabra o dos a Beryl, que contestara preguntas, que presentara un frente unido ante las cámaras. Y Michiru quería estar allí, porque al menos, su rostro le resultaría un tanto familiar a Endimión, que estaba rodeado de extraños.

Pobrecito.

Estaba muy confuso, con un rastro de lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Beryl se detuvo y sonrió con incertidumbre al gentío. Su abogado empezó a hablar, pero Michiru no oyó nada. Se inclinó y dijo:

—Hola, Endimión.

Endimión permaneció en pie, con la mochila con forma de conejito a la espalda, las manchas de mermelada en su camiseta nueva, los ojos desbordándose de lágrimas y un hilo de humedad que resbalaba de su nariz.

—Me prometió que iba a ver a mi mamá —le dijo a Michiru, con el labio trémulo—. Quiero a mi mamá.

«Dios mío», pensó Michiru, con la sonrisa rígida en los labios y el corazón destrozado.

Entonces, Beryl se inclinó para abrazar a su hijo, pero Endimión la empujó.

—Quiero a mi mamá —gimió.

Y los medios de comunicación grabaron hasta el último detalle para alimentar al público voraz.

Serena llevaba oscilando entre la histeria y el terror todo el día. Desde que su padre la llamara para contarle que se habían llevado a Endimión, estaba fuera de sí.

Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar el circo que aparecía en televisión: los presentadores de noticias de rostros graves, las preguntas frenéticas, las imágenes de la sede del FBI, de Beryl Winston, del servicio de protección del menor y de su hijo, Endimión, de su pequeño, con su mochila y el rostro manchado de lágrimas.

—No puedo... No puedo soportarlo —susurró.

—No mires. Te dije que no miraras —dijo Darién.

—¡Tengo que verlo!

—Serena...

—No, tú no lo entiendes. No es hijo tuyo. No tienes ni idea... Tengo que hacer algo.

Darién se acercó al sofá del apartamento, donde Serena estaba sentada, con la mirada clavada en el televisor, los ojos hundidos y llenos de lágrimas, sin importarle el aspecto que tenía o lo que Darién pudiera pensar, solo sufriendo.

—Serena —dijo con torpeza, y la agarró de la mano—. No es el fin del mundo, solo un contratiempo. Te devolveré a Endimión.

Serena volvió el rostro hacia él.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar? Esa mujer tiene a Endimión. ¿Qué va a hacer con él? ¡No sabe cuidarlo! —soltó la mano de Darién y enterró el rostro entre los dedos, con la frente sobre las rodillas, y prorrumpió en sollozos. En ningún momento sintió que Darién le acariciara la espalda, en un intento por consolarla.

De repente, Serena se puso en pie, con el cuerpo rígido.

—Tengo que irme —declaró—. Tengo que ir por él. Dame las llaves del coche.

—Serena, no, piénsalo.

—¡No, no quiero pensarlo! Es mi hijo, mi pequeño. Tengo que ir por él. Hablaré con ella —empezó a dar vueltas con paso frenético—. Le ofreceré dinero, eso funcionará.

—Serena, basta. No puedes hablar con ella, eso es una locura. Ya tenemos algo contra Beryl, solo debemos esperar un poco.

—¡No puedo dejar a Endimión con ella!

—Siéntate —la voz de Darién traspasó su histeria, y las rodillas de Serena cedieron bajo su peso. Darién la sostuvo y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá—. Ahora, tómate un momento para pensar. Creía que tendríamos más tiempo, pero habrá que adaptarse.

—Mira —dijo Serena, y señaló el televisor.

El rostro de Michiru Tenou llenaba la pantalla. Era una hermosa mujer de color con un traje hecho a la medida. Tenía la expresión sombría y parecía cansada.

—Agente especial Tenou—preguntaba un periodista—, ¿puede decirnos cómo transcurre la búsqueda de la madre de acogida del niño, Serena Tsukino?

Una fotografía de Serena apareció en pantalla al tiempo que Michiru contestaba.

—No conocemos el paradero de Serena Tsukino en este momento, pero esperamos que nuestras investigaciones den fruto muy pronto.

—Ahora que han recuperado a Endimión, ¿presentarán cargos de secuestro contra la profesora Tsukino?

Serena gimió, sin percatarse de que el sonido emergía de su garganta.

—Sí, por supuesto. Serena Tsukino ha violado la ley. Es culpable de secuestro. No tenemos intención de retirar los cargos.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Darién.

—Gracias, agente especial Tenou—decía el periodista.

—Gracias a usted —repuso Michiru

—Y ahora, vamos a contarles las últimas novedades sobre el reencuentro de Beryl Winston con su hijo, Endimión. Darien, ¿estás ahí?

Darién apagó la televisión y en la estancia reverberó el silencio.

—No puedes ir a verla —dijo Darién por fin—. Si das la cara ante sus mismas narices, no tendrán más remedio que arrestarte. ¿Me oyes, Serena?

—Sí —susurró.

Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

—Escúchame. Me has contratado para hacer un trabajo. Hemos sufrido un contratiempo, pero todavía no saben dónde estás y ni siquiera saben que yo existo. Yo haré el trabajo. Te devolveré a tu hijo.

Serena volvió el rostro manchado de lágrimas hacia Darién.

—¿Y si demuestras que Beryl no está capacitada para ser madre pero el FBI ya me ha arrestado? ¿Dónde irá Endimión entonces?

—Deja de preocuparte por el FBI. Es todo un farol, no pueden mantener los cargos contra ti. Saben que la opinión pública está de tu parte. Solo se están guardando las espaldas. Si te mantienes escondida hasta que se olvide el escándalo, no te pasará nada.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte.

—Créeme.

Serena inspiró hondo.

—Entonces, ¿esa mujer es el agente que lleva mi caso?

—Sí. Es lista. Y dura de pelar.

—Me pregunto... —se quedó pensativa—. Me pregunto si tiene hijos. Entonces, me comprendería.

—No lo sé —Darién alargó el brazo y giró el rostro de Serena hacia él—. Tranquilízate. Todo lo que han dicho en la tele no es más que bombo, no significa nada —deslizó un dedo por su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula. Serena se estremeció—. Ahora, tienes que ser fuerte. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre él, momentáneamente derrotada. No estaba sola, Darién la ayudaría. Había jurado que le devolvería a su hijo y tenía que aferrarse a esa promesa.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Darién, con un tono amable poco propio de él.

—Sí —dijo Serena—. Sí —entonces, se enderezó y se peinó hacia atrás los mechones cortos de pelo rojizo y se cuadró de hombros. Darién tenía razón. Tendría que ser fuerte para Endimión. Pero cielos, no iba a ser nada fácil.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

Darién retiró la cortina de la ventana del apartamento y contempló el paisaje urbano de aquella zona de Denver. A lo lejos, había un edificio en construcción, y se maravilló vagamente de la gigantesca grúa que descansaba en silencio a aquella hora de la noche. Recordó el rascacielos que se estaba levantando junto al edificio de Metropole, en San Francisco.

¿Deseaba estar sentado en la sala de reuniones, no haber conocido nunca a Serena ni haberse implicado tanto en su vida? Sí y no. En aquellos momentos, se sentía inútil. Serena estaba sentada en el sofá, hundida, y no sabía que hacer para ayudar. Y eso le importaba más de lo que debería. Estaba dominado por la frustración y un enojo que rayaba en ira. El sistema hacía aguas.

Soltó la cortina y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Serena. Estaba otra vez al borde de la histeria y ninguna palabra de consuelo podía ayudarla, así que se limitó a contemplarla. Serena, tan frágil y menuda en aquel sofá enorme, demasiado callada, con la cabeza gacha. Tenía una nuca esbelta y blanca en contraste con el pelo rojizo. Darién ansiaba acercarse a ella y acariciar la suave piel de su cuello, sentir los mechones sedosos de su pelo.

—No has comido nada en todo el día —dijo por fin.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró Serena.

—Tienes que comer.

—Déjame —dijo en tono cansino.

—Serena...

—¿Qué?

—Nada —se sentía estúpido. Casi podía imaginar a Rey observándolos, riéndose y burlándose de su ineptitud. Rey, una mujer que no podía ser más distinta de Serena.

Serena se incorporó.

—Me voy a la cama —anunció.

—Muy bien —Darién se recostó en la pared y la miró.

—Ahora no... Ahora no puedo hacer nada. Es que... —Serena permaneció en pie, inmóvil.

Los pies de Darién se movieron por propia voluntad, hasta que se detuvieron frente a ella, muy cerca. Tenía los ojos llorosos, la nariz brillante, la piel enrojecida, pero Darién veía la belleza de Serena, una belleza que irradiaba desde dentro.

—Serena —le dijo, sin apenas reconocer su propia voz. Ella se limitó a observarlo, con la mirada un tanto turbia sin las gafas ni las lentillas—. Te prometo que te devolveré a Endimión —alargó el brazo para tocarle la mejilla, y sintió la cálida tersura de su piel. Serena no se apartó, se limitó a sostener su mirada—. Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte —le dijo, todavía con la palma de la mano en su mejilla. Vagamente, comprendió que debía llevarla a su dormitorio, dejar que se echara, durmiera y conservara las fuerzas.

—Creo que no quiero estar sola —dijo Serena con una voz apenas audible, y algo en él cambió.

Un instante después, en uno de esos momentos definitivos en el tiempo, la corriente que se estableció entre ellos lo sobresaltó. De repente, empezó a latirle el pulso en la entrepierna. Serena era tan bonita, de esa clase de belleza que va calando poco a poco, una belleza exquisita que era parte de su persona. Ojos, labios, nariz, orejas, piel. Todo era Serena. No como Rey, cuya belleza era algo impactante y ajeno a ella.

Sintió que Serena movía la cabeza, que la apretaba contra su mano, y vio cómo cerraba los ojos. La atrajo hacia él, bajó la cabeza y la besó. No habría marcha atrás aquella vez. Ni excusas, ni mentiras, ni afirmaciones de que no significaba nada.

Significaba mucho.

Serena sabía a lágrimas saladas y a tristeza. Y Darién no pudo parar. La saboreó, le lamió los labios, le acarició la espalda, la apretó contra él... Y Serena contestó, se abrió a Darién, abrió su boca, su suavidad, le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

Los dos se interrumpieron a la vez, se apartaron y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Es que...? —empezó a decir Serena.

—Sí.

—Esto no... no está bien, Darién.

—Cállate, Serena —y se inclinó para besar de nuevo su rostro, sin preocuparse de si aquello se debía a la tensión emocional a la que estaban sometidos, a la obligada proximidad, o si se debía a ambas cosas y a mucho, mucho más.

Serena lo sorprendió por su apasionamiento, aunque no debería haberlo sorprendido. Sentía sus manos por todas partes, su respiración rápida, su cuerpo tenso e insistente.

La desgarbada profesora de universidad.

Serena dijo su nombre una docena de veces, deslizó los dedos por su pelo, por su cuello. Sus bocas se exploraron mutuamente. Darién deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta de tirantes y acarició sus costillas, su espalda. Era esbelta y firme como un purasangre.

«Rey», pensó en una ocasión, y se asombró de lo poco que le importaba ya, de lo insípida que parecía.

Besó el oído de Serena, lamió la dulce curva sonrosada; le besó el cuello, el hombro, la clavícula. Serena sabía a miel y a sal y a una especia desconocida que era ella misma.

—Por favor —dijo Serena, y Darién no sabía a qué se refería, pero no preguntó. La levantó en brazos y la sostuvo, sintiéndose poderoso, y ella ocultó el rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

La llevó al dormitorio en el que él dormía, la tumbó sobre la cama, con su fea colcha de flores azules y marrones. Serena se quitó la camiseta y alargó las manos hacia la camisa de Darién. La desabrochó con excesiva lentitud, mirándolo a los ojos, con medio rostro iluminado por la luz que entraba desde el salón.

Llevaba puesto un sencillo sujetador blanco de algodón, nada parecido a los sofisticados sostenes de encaje que usaba Rey. Darién le desabrochó la cintura de los pantalones elásticos y abrió la cremallera muy despacio. Ella misma se los bajó.

Darién le besó el vientre, los muslos, las plantas de los pies. Ella le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y acarició su sexo. Fue como una descarga de electricidad.

Una vez desnudos, Darién se tumbó sobre ella, con un brazo en torno a la cabeza de Serena, y le acarició el pelo con la mano.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Darién, y se inclinó para besarle un pezón, para lamerlo, para volverlo a besar.

—Sí, sí —dijo Serena. Hizo una pausa—. Tengo miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De no... De no ser buena para ti.

Darién no contestó. Se elevó sobre ella y la penetró, y la sintió en torno a él, sujetándolo. Al principio, completamente inmóvil, pero luego, Serena se movió y lo atrajo aún más dentro. Darién profirió una exclamación y la siguió. El calor creció en su interior, la sensación próxima al dolor, la insoportable espera, la hermosa espera.

Serena gritó un segundo antes que él, y Darién sintió cómo se ondulaba, toda ella movimiento candente, y luego experimentó la dulce liberación de la tensión, el vacío y el olvido del deleite. Las manos de Serena sobre su espalda sudorosa, sus palabras en el oído, su cuerpo bajo el de él.

—Ah —oyó que suspiraba.

—¿Serena?

—¿Sí?

—Para mí ha sido bueno, ¿vale?

Se despertó en algún momento de la noche, al oír sus sollozos ahogados. La abrazó y susurró:

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Tengo tanto miedo... —Serena tenía el rostro junto a su pecho, y Darién podía sentir el calor de sus lágrimas.

—Eh, ya verás cómo todo se arregla. Endimión está bien. Lo recuperaremos.

—Tenemos que recuperarlo —dijo Serena—. Darién...

—Duérmete —Darién le acarició el hombro, sedoso, cálido y terso, y entonces creyó oír que ella susurraba las palabras «te quiero», pero debió de haberlo soñado.

A la luz del día, todo parecía distinto. Serena se había levantado y vestido y estaba preparando café cuando Darién se levantó. Estaba tensa, sobria, concentrada, como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión vital durante la noche, mientras él dormía.

—Ha sido un error —dijo con cautela—. La gente suele hacerlo en situaciones de tensión. Es una manera de compensar, de soportar la presión.

El corazón de Darién se petrificó.

—¿Qué suele hacer la gente, Serena?

Ella era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—El acto sexual.

—¿Es eso lo que fue? ¿Fue solo sexo?

—Sí —susurró Serena.

—Pensé... Maldita sea, por un momento pensé que nos gustábamos, pero debo de haberme equivocado.

—No... por favor, no hagas eso. La situación ya es bastante difícil. Tienes una esposa de la que estás enamorado y... y mi vida entera es un desastre. Tengo que concentrarme en Endimión.

Darién llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, sin camisa. De repente, sintió frío, como si el aire acondicionado estuviera demasiado fuerte.

—Claro, tienes razón —dijo con brusquedad—. Ha sido una estupidez, ¿eh?

—Sí —Serena lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, recelosos.

—Está bien, nos olvidamos de lo que ha pasado. No ha ocurrido. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Eso es.

Darién se sirvió una taza de café y se la llevó a los labios. Estaba ardiendo, y sopló el líquido. La miró por encima de la taza.

—No te preocupes, Serena. Estás a salvo conmigo.

—Seamos objetivos —dijo Serena.

—Por supuesto —corroboró Darién, y tomó un largo trago de café. Ya iba por la mitad, cuando advirtió que no le había echado azúcar. Dios, detestaba el café solo, amargo como la hiel. Pero aquella mañana, armonizaba con su estado de ánimo.

Michiru Tenou se inventó una excusa y se tomó una pausa más larga de lo habitual para almorzar. Podría haberle contado a Seiya Kou el verdadero propósito de aquella salida, pero se sentía incómoda. Recorrió en coche la corta distancia hasta la casa en la que vivía Beryl Winston, pensando en lo que le diría cuando llegara. Lo que en realidad iba a hacer, se dijo a sí misma, era comprobar que Endimión estaba bien y tratar de limpiar su conciencia.

Las condiciones eran tan penosas como había imaginado.

Endimión llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, la misma camiseta con manchas moradas. Estaba sentado en el sucio sofá a cuadros, viendo la televisión, cuando Diamante Black le abrió la puerta.

—¿Ha venido a controlarnos? —preguntó con desagrado.

—Me gustaría ver a Beryl, por favor —dijo Michiru

—Está echándose la siesta.

—Entonces, ¿quién vigila a Endimión?

Diamante se golpeó el pecho con el pulgar.

—Yo. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Podrías decirle a Beryl que estoy aquí, por favor? —dijo con paciencia.

—Caray, no pensé que sería tan chismosa —Black desplegó una sonrisa burlona y repulsiva.

—Por favor, llama a Beryl —Michiru se enderezó y empleó el tono oficial.

—Está bien, está bien.

Cuando Diamante se fue, se sentó junto al niño.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí, Endimión?

—Dijo que iba a llevarme con mi mamá —su voz de niño era pura acusación, y Michiru se estremeció por dentro.

—Esta es tu mamá, Endimión.

—No, solo es una niñera hasta que mi mamá venga a buscarme.

Michiru suspiró. Lógica infantil.

—¿Has almorzado ya?

—Sí.

—¿Qué has comido?

—Un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuetes con mermelada.

—¿Tienes habitación propia, Endimión?

—Sí, pero la habitación de mi casa me gusta más. Quiero mis juguetes.

—Podríamos traértelos. Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Endimión estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, las piernas estiradas sobre el asiento. Apoyó la barbilla en el pecho e hizo pucheros.

—Quiero irme a casa. Quiero a mi mamá. No me gusta estar aquí.

«Dios mío», pensó Michiru, «¿qué he hecho?»

Beryl entró en el salón en aquel momento, con los párpados hinchados de sueño, el pelo enmarañado, la ropa sucia y arrugada.

—Hola, Beryl —dijo Michiru

—Hola —plantó una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué tal está Endimión? ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? —preguntó con fingida alegría.

Endimión no alteró su expresión.

—Quiero irme a casa.

Beryl desvió la mirada de Michiru

—Ahora esta es tu casa, Endimión. ¿Recuerdas?

—No, no lo es.

Beryl se volvió a Michiru con expresión de disculpa.

—Supongo que tardará un poco en acostumbrarse.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Michiru vaciló—. Beryl, creo que sería mejor que no dejaras a Endimión al cuidado de tu novio.

—¿Por qué? Diamante es genial con los niños.

—Endimión es responsabilidad tuya, no de Diamante.

—Pero... Bueno, solo estaba dando una cabezada. Con todos los periodistas y todo el jaleo, anoche no pude acostarme hasta muy tarde.

—Como madre, Beryl, tienes una enorme responsabilidad. La vida de este niño está en tus manos.

—No necesito que me dé ningún sermón —Beryl ladeó la cabeza y la observó—. ¿Tiene hijos?

—No —Michiru sintió una punzada de dolor, un estallido en las entrañas.

—Entonces, ¿qué sabe? —Beryl puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Endimión con posesividad. Endimión levantó su mano regordeta y apartó la de Beryl .

—Beryl , solo intento ayudarte.

—Sí, claro. Me está espiando. Bueno, agente especial Tenou, ya ha hecho su trabajo. Ahora, déjeme en paz.

A Michiru le costó concentrarse el resto de la tarde. ¿Debía llamar al servicio de protección de menores de Boulder y declarar que Beryl Winston no estaba capacitada para ser madre? ¿Debía llamar al juez que le había devuelto la custodia de su hijo? Podía hacerlo de forma anónima, y nadie en la oficina lo sabría. Tampoco los voraces medios de comunicación. Pero entonces, ni el servicio de protección de menores ni el juez la tomarían en serio. El autor de una llamada anónima siempre era un bromista, un vecino airado o un pariente celoso. No darían crédito alguno a la protesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? Quizá Beryl entrara en razón y se convirtiera en una buena madre. Quizá Endimión se acostumbraría a aquella nueva situación y acabaría queriendo a Beryl .

«Seguro».

Llegó a casa aquella noche hambrienta y agotada. Le apretaba la cintura de la falda. Se quitó el traje lo más deprisa que pudo y se puso unos pantalones cómodos de cintura elástica. El pánico burbujeó en su vientre. Tenía que decidirse pronto, muy pronto.

Haruka apareció poco después. La besó en la mejilla y Michiru rezó para que no percibiera la desolación en su mirada. Mientras cenaban chuletas de cerdo con ensaladilla, reunió valor para comentar sus dudas sobre Endimión.

—La casa está sucia, hay platos sin fregar por todas partes, y Endimión llevaba puesta la misma ropa de ayer. Y no me fío de su novio.

—Michiru, deja de torturarte. Mira, si la madre biológica es tan mala, el servicio de protección de menores lo denunciará y el juez tendrá que revisar el caso —sugirió Haruka.

—Ojalá no lo hubiese encontrado, ojalá no fuera tan buena en mi trabajo —dijo con amargura.

—¡Mi madre! Nunca te había visto tan desquiciada por culpa de un caso, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

—No es justo, tú mismo lo dijiste. El juez nunca debió devolvérselo a Beryl. Debería haberse quedado con Serena Tsukino. Dios mío, cuando pienso en...

—Está bien, Michiru, ¿qué pasa? Te conozco. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

—Haruka, no digas tonterías —hundió el tenedor en la ensaladilla y masticó. Era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Es que sé, los dos sabemos, lo incompetentes que pueden ser los del servicio social. ¿Y cuánto tiempo habrá que esperar? Haruka, el niño dijo que quería irse a su casa. No dejaba de repetirlo.

—Pobrecito —Haruka movió la cabeza.

Michiru bajó la mirada y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Pensé en llamar al juez, pero cielos, a Kou le daría una pataleta. Me degradarían. No... no puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

—Michiru, por el amor de Dios.

—Olvídalo, Haruka. Solo me estoy desahogando —desechó el asunto con un ademán—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Claro que sí —corroboró Haruka.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en Endimión Winston, en su expresión contrariada y en su camiseta sucia; en cómo había dicho que quería irse a su casa, la afirmación de que Beryl no era su madre sino una niñera; cómo le había dicho a Michiru que le había prometido llevarlo con su mamá. El dolor de la culpabilidad era tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de aullar.

Aquella noche, en la cama, con Haruka, se sentía llorosa y abrumada. ¿Serían solo las hormonas que corrían por su sangre? ¿Sería culpabilidad, ansiedad? Pero no pudo evitar que las palabras brotaran de su boca mientras yacía en la oscuridad, en los brazos sólidos y familiares de su marido.

—Haruka, cariño.

—Mm.

—¿Estás dormido?

—Ya no.

—Haruka...

—¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada.

Su enorme cuerpo se puso rígido.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy embarazada. De más de dos meses, y...

—¿Que estás embarazada? ¿De verdad? —su voz estaba llena de asombro.

—Haruka, escucha.

Haruka le puso una mano en el vientre.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—Estaba... estaba pensando...

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. Esto es increíble. ¿Lo saben tus padres?

—No... Haruka... —Michiru tragó saliva, tumbada como estaba en la oscuridad, con la vista fija en el techo—. No sé si quiero tenerlo.

Haruka se incorporó, y la sábana resbaló de su cuerpo.

—¿Que no sabes si quieres tenerlo? —preguntó en tono amenazador.

—Haruka, por favor, escúchame. Ha venido en un momento tan inoportuno, y mi trabajo... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasaría. Además...

Haruka se inclinó sobre ella. Michiru intentó descifrar su expresión, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

—¿Quieres decir —dijo muy despacio— que estás pensando en abortar?

—Sí —susurró.

—Es mi hijo el que está ahí dentro —susurró—. ¿Y quieres librarte de él?

—No, no es eso, pero no sé si estoy preparada. Haruka, por favor, intenta comprender —le suplicó.

—Tienes treinta y tres años, estás casada, estás sana y vives con cierto desahogo económico. Por el amor de Dios, Michiru, ¿cómo se puede estar más _preparada_?

—Haruka... —las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

—Mira, Michiru, te quiero, y quiero a ese bebé. Si lo destruyes, destruirás nuestro matrimonio, ¿me oyes?

—Te oigo —dijo con voz trémula. No debería habérselo dicho. No debería...

—Te quiero, Michiru —dijo la voz de su marido pasado un tiempo.

—Yo también te quiero —contestó ella.

Y, mientras yacía en la cama, desgarrada por el recelo, Michiru rompió a llorar. Lloró por su ambición, se detestó por encontrar a Endimión Winston y por no desear con desesperación a su propio hijo. Se detestó y se preguntó si amaba a la pequeña criatura que crecía en su seno tanto como Serena Tsukino amaba a su hijo de acogida.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

A la mañana siguiente, Darién salió a investigar, al igual que el día anterior. Era un hombre con una misión. No se molestó en afeitarse, y ni siquiera había terminado de ponerse los vaqueros cuando apareció en la cocina, al amanecer, para tomarse deprisa un café y decirle a Serena que salía a la calle en cinco minutos.

—Ya es hora de que encontremos algo gordo contra Black—dijo, distraído.

—El novio.

—Sí. Tengo un conocido en la comisaría de Denver, un tipo de antivicio que trabajó conmigo en un caso de San Francisco. Apuesto a que no le importará registrar a algunos miembros de la banda. Quizá uno de ellos quiera irse de la lengua.

—¿Sobre black?

Darién tomó un sorbo de café, escupió parte del líquido hirviendo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Merece la pena intentarlo.

—Pero ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si...?

—Será mejor que no preguntes —fue todo lo que dijo Darién, y Serena tuvo una repentina imagen de Darién dando una paliza al novio de Beryl para que confesara todo: nombres, clientes... incluida Beryl.

Permaneció sentada en el sofá mientras el sol se elevaba sobre Denver, sintiéndose cansada e inquieta, e intentó desechar las imágenes. Darién haría lo que fuera necesario para inculpar a Beryl. Serena le había suplicado que la ayudara, no podía protestar por los métodos que empleara.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha mojada, recién usada por Darién. Mirara donde mirara, no podía olvidarse de él. El agua chorreó por sus hombros y espalda, suavizando la tensión, pero solo de forma temporal. Nada podía ayudarla mientras Endimión siguiera en peligro. Apoyó las manos sobre los azulejos tibios e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante. Inspiró hondo y se dijo, una y otra vez, que debía confiar en Darién, y en su padre, que viajaría a Denver en la caravana al día siguiente por la tarde.

Pese a que la situación era desesperada, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que no todo había sido tan terrible en las dos últimas semanas. Había conocido a Darién, ¿no? Había descubierto una faceta de sí misma que no había creído poseer. Era una mujer capaz de sentir un deseo insaciable por un hombre. No por cualquier hombre, por _aquel_ hombre. Había cambiado tanto en un periodo de tiempo tan breve que apenas se reconocía a sí misma. ¿De verdad había sido la catedrática Luna Serena Tsukino, la maestrilla de escuela, la desgarbada Serena, la que había dado y recibido tanto placer?

Cuando por fin salió de la ducha, reparó en la toalla mojada de Darién, que todavía estaba en el suelo, hecha un revoltijo. No pudo evitar recogerla, apretarla contra su pecho e incluso inclinar la cabeza para inspirar su olor.

Mientras se secaba, seguía maravillándose de que aquel cuerpo, aquella imagen reflejada en el espejo empañado, con el pelo corto, rojo y alborotado, fuera ella. ¿Habría sido aquel cuerpo el que había retozado con el de Darién y había disfrutado de cada suspiro y caricia? Aun sabiendo desde el principio que el hombre que había despertado aquel lado oculto de su persona no compartía los mismos sentimientos. Estaba enamorado de otra mujer. De su esposa.

—No me importa —dijo Serena en voz alta, pero no lo creyó.

Había perdido a su hijo y había encontrado el amor en el breve espacio de dos semanas, pensó mientras se vestía. ¿Qué le diría a una paciente que se hallara en su misma situación?

—Doctora, estoy enamorada de un desconocido que está casado y sigue enamorado de su esposa.

¿Qué le diría? Que estaba fuera de control y que su comportamiento era autodestructivo. Aparte de eso, Serena no tenía respuestas. Quizá podía decirle a la paciente:

—Magnífico, eso es magnífico. Ahora piensa en todos los años que te concentraste en tu trabajo y en tu hijo. ¿No es maravilloso sentirse viva? ¿No es mejor haber conocido el amor, aunque solo sea fugazmente, que no haber amado nunca?

No era más que media mañana cuando marcó el número de teléfono de su vecina, consciente de que Darién lo prohibiría, consciente de que era posible que el FBI tuviera pinchado el teléfono de Stacey. Pero se arriesgó. La había dejado al cuidado de sus gatos, de su correo y de la mitad de sus problemas de cada día. Al menos, le debía una llamada rápida.

Pero Mina no le dio tiempo a darle las gracias. La abrumó hablando.

—Dios mío, Serena, llevo días esperando a que me llamaras. Sé que no deberíamos hablar... en fin, ya sabes, todos estamos siguiendo el caso. La cuestión es que tu amiga del Servicio de Protección del Menor se pasó por aquí el otro día y empezó a hacer preguntas sobre ti. Nos pusimos a hablar y, en fin, dijo que te pusieras en contacto con ella enseguida. Dijo que no usaras su nombre, que sabrías quién era.

—¿Dijo algo más? —Serena tenía el corazón desbocado y el vello de punta.

—Nada más, solo que era vital que la llamaras.

—Está bien —inspiró hondo—. Solo llamaba para darte las gracias, Stacey. Gracias por todo.

—Olvídalo. Me debes algo por la comida de gatos, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena estuvo a punto de reír.

—Ahora, cuelga y llama a tu amiga, y oye, os quiero a ti y a Endimión y sé que todo saldrá bien. Ve a por todas en los tribunales.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Serena, al borde de las lágrimas, y colgó.

Dos minutos después, estaba hablando por teléfono con Eimi Mizuno, del servicio de protección de menores de Boulder.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Eimi al teléfono—. Temía no recibir nunca noticia tuyas.

—Stacey, mi vecina, dijo...

—Sí, sí, tengo algo para ti. No sé cómo se me ha podido pasar por alto. Y no puedo usarlo yo misma, pero...

—¿Qué es? —Serena estaba a punto de explotar de curiosidad.

—Se trata de un informe. Se había quedado traspapelado entre otros archivos del almacén, es información confidencial. Tienes que verlo.

—Pero ¿qué es?

—Oye —Eimi hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando—. ¿Tienes algún número de fax o acceso a un ordenador?

—No, no tengo ordenador —entonces, Serena— tomó la tarjeta informativa del complejo de apartamentos, que estaba junto al teléfono—. Espera, sí —dijo, más frenética—. Aquí está, es un número de fax. Pero, por lo que más quieras, no pongas mi nombre en la hoja. Usa el nombre de Darién Chiba. Te digo el número —Serena se lo dio—. Ah, y apunta que telefoneen al apartamento 108C en cuanto reciban el fax, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Solo tardaré unos minutos en enviártelo. ¡Ya verás cuando lo veas!

—¿No puedes decírmelo tú?

—Será mejor que leas el informe completo —dijo Eimi—. Serena, buena suerte. Dios mío, debes de estar viviendo una pesadilla.

—Sí —dijo Serena—, lo es —«salvo por Darién», pensó, pero desechó de inmediato la idea—. Gracias, Eimi, de verdad. Gracias por tu ayuda. Eres una amiga estupenda —dijo Serena, y colgó.

Los quince minutos que transcurrieron hasta que Serena recibió la llamada de recepción fueron pura agonía. Contó cada segundo mientras retorcía las manos, daba vueltas por el salón y se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre. ¿Qué habría averiguado Eimi? ¿Qué?

Cuando por fin sonó el teléfono, se abalanzó sobre él.

—¿Sí?

—La llamo de recepción. Tenemos un fax para el señor Chiba.

Serena ya lo tenía todo pensado.

—Vaya, ahora mismo está en la ducha. ¿Podría bajar yo por él? —«di que sí», rezó.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—Enseguida voy —repuso Serena, y salió por la puerta antes de que la mujer tuviera tiempo de cortar la comunicación.

Darién salió de su coche en el aparcamiento de Tech Center y sintió la bofetada de calor. Era la última hora de la tarde y el asfalto estaba ardiendo. Se quitó la chaqueta de sport de verano, se la echó sobre el hombro y se preguntó cómo se tomaría Serena las noticias. La buena y la mala.

La buena era que un miembro de la banda de los High Mile que estaba en la cárcel, a la espera de ser juzgado, había cantado. No había sido fácil, pero Frank, el amigo que Darién tenía en la comisaría de Denver, había prometido hablar con la fiscalía para suavizarle la condena. A cambio, habían averiguado que se iba a producir una reunión importante en Denver. Los Angeles de L.A. iban a entregar una carga de marihuana a Black a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Era la primera vez que lo intentaban, y el encuentro tendría lugar cerca de Chatfield Reservoir, a la salida de la interestatal 470.

La mala noticia era que el encuentro tendría lugar al cabo de dos semanas. La espera era demasiado larga para encontrar pruebas contra Black. Serena no aguantaría dos semanas. Ni siquiera Darién sabía si él mismo podría. Maldición.

Darién se secó el sudor de la nuca y entró en el bloque de apartamentos. En su cabeza estaba dando vueltas a las palabras que usaría para decirle a Serena que estaba cada vez más cerca de echarle el guante a Diamante Black. Pero no quería que se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones, puesto que faltaban dos semanas para la detención. Solo Dios sabía lo mucho que Serena había sufrido ya.

—Soy yo —dijo cuando abrió la puerta, y se preguntó desde cuándo había desarrollado aquel instinto protector hacia ella. ¿Había sido antes o después de la otra noche?

Recorrió el corto pasillo que conducía al salón y al verla, fue como si le dieran un suave y dulce puñetazo en el estómago.

Enseguida comprendió que pasaba algo. Serena se levantó de la silla de la cocina; tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, y una expresión expectante en el rostro. Durante un instante, Darién se olvidó de sus buenas intenciones, y se sintió abrumado por el ansia de hacerle el amor allí mismo. Supo, en aquel breve espacio de tiempo, que nunca había deseado a una mujer con tanta urgencia. «Ni siquiera a... Rey», pensó.

Pero Serena rompió el hechizo con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había creado.

—Tengo noticias, Darién. Dios mío, no te lo vas a creer —su sonrisa se amplió, estaba rebosante de alegría. Entonces, Darién advirtió que tenía varias hojas en la mano.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes —dijo, y carraspeó para volver a la realidad.

—No sé por dónde empezar —Serena echó a andar por el salón, al tiempo que agitaba los papeles en las manos—. Está todo aquí. Quiero decir que... Darién, léelo tú mismo.

Darién tomó las hojas.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Tú léelo. Te lo contaré todo, pero por favor, léelo antes de que reviente. Llevo horas esperándote.

—Ya lo veo —fue su lacónica respuesta. Permaneció en pie en el salón y leyó las hojas por encima.

Lo primero que vio fue el sello rojo de «Confidencial» en la parte superior. Después «Servicio de protección del menor, Boulder, Colorado». Y después, el nombre de Beryl Winston y el texto del informe. Las fechas indicaban que había sido escrito cuando Beryl era muy joven.

Siguió leyendo. Cuando terminó, alzó la vista, perplejo.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo el juez pasar esto por alto? —rugió. Serena seguía de los nervios, y movió la cabeza.

—No creo que llegara a verlo.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Bueno, llamé a mi vecina, Stacey... —Darién arqueó una ceja, pero Serena no hizo caso—. La cuestión es que una amiga mía del servicio de protección del menor, la misma que me puso en contacto con el ferrocarril subterráneo, me dejó un mensaje de que la llamara, y cuando lo hice, me envió esto por fax.

—¿Y esto ha estado en el archivo de Beryl desde el principio?

—No, estaba guardado con otros papeles de cuando era menor de edad. Eimi, mi amiga, lo encontró.

Darién silbó.

—Sé que Beryl era menor de edad cuando se redactó este informe, pero deberían de haberlo sacado a la luz. El juez podría haberlo mantenido al margen de la transcripción oficial, pero debería haber influido en su decisión de a quién otorgaba la custodia de Endimión.

Darién volvió a mirar el informe. Leyó una vez más que Beryl había estado viviendo en Durango, en el estado de Colorado, trabajando como ayudante de cocina en un restaurante y que había tenido una niña de dos años. Darién hizo la cuenta. Beryl debía de tener quince años cuando se quedó embarazada, mientras iba al instituto, en Denver. Pero después, dejó los estudios y se produjo un paréntesis de varios años. De modo que había tenido una niña en una ciudad de la otra punta del estado. Y esa niña de un año y diez meses murió al caerse por las escaleras del sótano. El médico había declarado la muerte accidental.

Darién alzó la vista del informe. Serena lo estaba mirando.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella.

—No fue un accidente.

—Esa pobre niña —dijo Serena—. Y Beryl tiene ahora a Endimión. Darién, esa mujer tiene a Endimión. Tenemos que llevarle esto al juez ahora mismo.

Darién se quedó pensativo durante un minuto. Pero Serena estaba demasiado exaltada para esperar una respuesta.

—¿O deberíamos ir primero al servicio de protección del menor? No, entonces meteríamos a Eimi en apuros. Quizá Kaoline, mi abogada. Sí, ella sabrá lo que hacer.

—Espera.

—¿Que espere? ¿Por qué?

—Mira, Serena, esto está muy bien, pero no es más que un informe de una muerte accidental. Puede que el juez no lo acepte, no es una prueba rotunda contra ella. Necesitas demostrar que fue algo más que un accidente.

—Está bien, está bien —Serena dio varios pasos, se dio la vuelta, y deshizo lo andado—. Entonces, tenemos que ir a Durango —habló con voz tensa, llena de esperanza, miedo e ilusión.

—Serena, yo puedo ir, pero...

—No, voy a ir. Esta noche. ¿Podemos irnos esta noche?

Darién la miró a los ojos. ¿Qué sentido tenía discutir?

—Está bien.

—Haré las maletas —hizo una pausa—. Dios mío, y ahora tiene a Endimión.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—Pero ¿y si...?

—Escúchame —dijo Darién, con voz dura como el acero—. Si hace falta secuestrar a tu hijo, lo secuestraré. ¿Me crees?

Serena sostuvo su mirada durante una décima de segundo y luego dijo:

—Te creo. Nunca he confiado tanto en nadie, pero sí, te creo.

Darién quería decirle lo importante que eran sus palabras para él. Había muchas cosas que necesitaba decir. Pero cuando habló, lo único que brotó de sus labios fue:

—Iré a pagar la cuenta —se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento, mientras se preguntaba desde cuándo exactamente se había vuelto un cobarde.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente en otra habitación extraña de un motel, en aquella ocasión en el Adobe Court, a las afueras de Durango.

Habían llegado avanzada la noche, después de un viaje de cinco horas en coche, y les había costado trabajo encontrar un motel libre porque estaban en plena temporada de verano, sobre todo, un motel con _dos_ habitaciones libres. Serena estaba tan cansada que no dijo ni media palabra, pero permaneció despierta hasta la madrugada preguntándose por qué había insistido tanto Darién en no compartir una habitación con ella. Sí, sabía que los dos estaban de acuerdo en que su relación íntima había sido un error, pero... ¿Qué pensaba de ella, que era una casquivana, que estaba ávida de sexo, desesperada? ¿O sentía algo? Si su unión íntima había sido un barómetro de sus sentimientos, tenía que creer que sentía algo.

A pesar de la falta de sueño, se despertó temprano, con Endimión en sus pensamientos y esperanza en el corazón.

Se duchó y se puso unos pantalones blancos ceñidos y una camisa de mangas cortas de un verde más luminoso del que jamás habría soñado ponerse. Intentó maquillarse, pero le temblaba demasiado la mano. Su reflejo la miraba desde el espejo: una mujer con pelo corto rojizo y sin gafas, una extraña. Apenas se reconocía. Sí, se había producido un cambio físico, pero algo más le hizo estudiar su reflejo. Había una tensión, una fiera luz que salía de dentro. Ya no era una profesora de suaves modales; la mujer del espejo era una guerrera, un ser humano con una misión. Una mujer que intentaba salvar a su hijo. Y a sí misma, de paso, se le ocurrió pensar.

Llamó a sus padres al móvil para mantenerse en contacto, como había prometido. Habían llegado la noche anterior a Denver y habían logrado aparcar la caravana a las afueras del barrio de Parker.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Kenji.

Cómo no, sus padres pensaban que todavía estaba escondida en la ciudad.

—Bueno, agárrate, papá, ya no estoy en Denver sino en Durango.

—¿Durango? ¿Y dónde está eso, si puede saberse?

Serena lo puso al corriente de lo ocurrido en pocas palabras y oyó la esperanza que impregnaba su voz.

—¡Mi madre! —exclamó Kenji —. Si pudierais conseguir una copia de la autopsia y quizá, el archivo policial sobre la muerte de esa niña...

—Lo sé —susurró Serena—. Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo, cada minuto que Endimión pasa con Beryl es un minuto demasiado largo. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Darién. Dale un abrazo a mamá de mi parte y recemos para que todo salga bien.

—Llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te lo prometo —dijo Serena—. Os quiero.

Apenas acababa de colgar el teléfono, cuando Darién llamó a su puerta. Desayunaron al lado del motel, en un café que imitaba los antiguos cafés del Oeste.

—Deprisa —decía Serena—. Quiero conseguir la información y volver a Denver cuanto antes.

—Los juzgados no abren hasta dentro de media hora —dijo Darién. Parecía cansado, igual que ella. ¿Se habría pasado la noche despierto él también? ¿Tumbado en la cama, solo, pensando en ella?

Serena desechó aquel pensamiento.

—Ya sé, ya sé que los juzgados no abren hasta dentro de media hora. Es que... estoy muy preocupada por Endimión. Seguro que no entiende por qué no he ido a buscarlo —mordisqueó distraídamente la tostada—. El abandono es algo terrible para un niño, ¿sabes? Puede que deje de fiarse de mí porque lo he abandonado —desvió la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces, Darién le cubrió los dedos con su mano y Serena sintió que le ardía la piel.

—No le pasará nada, Serena. Muy pronto tendremos pruebas.

Atravesaron Durango en coche, pero Serena apenas reparó en los encantadores edificios restaurados de ladrillo rojo, ni en los bares con fachadas de salón del oeste. Los juzgados acababan de abrir cuando llegaron, y buscaron la oficina del registro civil. Darién enseñó su tarjeta de identidad de la compañía de seguros Metropole y le dijo al funcionario que tenía el encargo de ayudar a Luna, la asistente social allí presente, en un caso de malos tratos infantil.

—Necesito una copia del certificado de defunción de Atenea Winston, fallecida hace siete años, en el mes de noviembre —le explicó.

—Serán tres dólares y cincuenta centavos —dijo el funcionario—. Tendrán que esperar un poco.

Pasados unos minutos, Darién pagó al funcionario y tomó el papel que le tendía.

—Gracias —dijo con gravedad. Una vez en el pasillo, Serena estiró el cuello para leer la copia. Estaba un poco manchada, no era fácil de leer, y el sello era un círculo de motas oscuras.

—¿Qué... Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó.

—Atenea Lynn Winston, nacida, fallecida. Muerte accidental. Traumatismo craneal debido a una caída. Eso es todo.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

—Pero necesitamos algo más, Darién. Tenemos que probar que no fue un accidente.

Darién sonrió sin humor.

—Confía un poco en mí, profesora. Tenemos el nombre del médico que firmó el certificado.

—¿Y?

—Ese es el paso siguiente. Hablar con él.

—¿Cómo lo encontramos? —una chispa de esperanza se encendió en el corazón de Serena. Darién echó una ojeada a la copia.

—La letra es farragosa. Se apellida McDougal o McDaniels, algo así. El nombre de pila es taiki.

—¿Crees que todavía vive aquí? Han pasado siete años.

—Consultemos el listín telefónico, profesora.

Había un doctor taiki McDougal en el listado de Durango. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. Cuando Darién le telefoneó, su recepcionista se resistió a dejarse convencer, pero por fin pudo hablar con el médico en persona y concertó una cita en su consulta para después del almuerzo.

A Serena, las horas se le hicieron eternas. Pasearon por la ciudad para hacer tiempo, y buscaron el restaurante con ambiente de salón del Oeste en el que Beryl había trabajado, pero estaba cerrado hasta la noche. Almorzaron, pero Serena jamás recordaría lo que se metió en la boca. Tenía los nervios de punta.

—Eh, así es el trabajo de investigación —dijo Darién—. Casi todo consiste en esperar. Acabas acostumbrándote.

—Espero no tener que acostumbrarme nunca —dijo Serena—. Pero, de verdad, me alegro de que estés aquí. Si tuviera que hacer esto sola... —movió la cabeza.

Al final, llegó la hora de ver al doctor McDougal. Tenía una consulta pequeña, en un edificio reformado de estilo victoriano. Había papel con motivos florales en las paredes y muchas plantas. Salió a la sala de espera y estrechó la mano de Darién. Era un hombre delgado, de aspecto sobrio, con un bigote gris.

—¿No está un poco lejos de su lugar de trabajo? —preguntó, después de estudiar la identificación de Darién.

—He recibido un encargo temporal fuera de Denver —dijo Darién con fluidez—. Estoy ayudando en un caso del servicio social —señaló a Serena con la cabeza, como para indicar que ella era la asistente social.

Serena intentó sonreír, pero tenía miedo de que el médico la reconociera, aun con el pelo rojo y las lentes de contacto. Que la reconociera y la entregara al FBI. ¿Cuántas mentiras y medias verdades podían decir antes de que alguien los descubriera?

—Esta niña —Darién le enseñó el certificado de defunción—. ¿Se acuerda de este caso?

Pasado un minuto, el médico dijo:

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pobrecita. Ingresó muerta en el hospital. Una caída —miró a Darién, desvió su atención a Serena y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me preguntan sobre el caso a mí? Deberían hablar con la madre.

—Y eso hemos hecho —dijo Darién.

—¿Entonces?

—No estaba dispuesta a damos la información que necesitamos.

—Entiendo.

—Tenemos sospechas, y pensamos que usted podría ayudamos.

Serena intervino, por fin.

—Verá, esta mujer... la madre, Beryl Winston, ha pedido la custodia de otro niño, y estamos comprobando su trayectoria.

El médico la miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? Lo siento, no he oído bien.

A Serena se le pusieron los nervios de punta... pequeñas balas internas de fuego en la piel.

—Bueno, todo el mundo me llama Luna —dijo, e hizo una mueca para sus adentros.

—Luna, pues —dijo el médico, que parecía más interesado en el certificado de defunción que tenía en la mano que en la asistente social de aspecto punki de Denver—. ¿Por qué no pasan a mi despacho y veo en qué puedo ayudarlos? Han pasado muchos años, pero empiezo a recordar. No tenemos muchas muertes como esta en Durango.

—Apuesto a que no —repuso Darién, que intercambió una mirada con Serena para pedirle que se calmara.

—Beryl Winston—dijo el médico, una vez que estuvieron sentados en su despacho, como si fueran dos de sus pacientes—. Era muy joven, demasiado joven para haber tenido el bebé. Creo que recibía subvención del gobierno. Me temo que no la conocía muy bien, solo la vi un par de veces. El hospital hizo la autopsia de la niña y yo me limité a firmar el certificado de defunción.

—¿Qué decía el informe de la autopsia? —preguntó Darién.

—Si no recuerdo mal, muerte por traumatismo craneal. Pero creo que los rayos x revelaron una antigua fractura del cúbito, un hueso del brazo. Así que tuve mis sospechas.

—¿De qué sospechó, exactamente?

—Bueno, la niña...

—Atenea Winston—aclaró Darién.

—El traumatismo craneal, de una caída, según aseguraba la madre, el brazo roto... todo eso puede deberse a malos tratos. Tendría que repasar el informe de la autopsia, claro, pero creo que también se decía que había magulladuras en el cuerpo de la niña que no correspondían a la caída. Sí, sospeché que podía haber malos tratos.

—¿Informó a alguien de sus sospechas? —preguntó Darién.

—Sí. Envié una carta y una copia del informe al servicio social.

—¿Y?

McDougal se encogió de hombros bajo su bata blanca.

—Para cuando el servicio social fue a la policía con el problema, Beryl Winston ya había desaparecido. Quizá pusieran una orden de detención contra ella, pero no estoy seguro. Lo que sí sé es que nunca la encontraron. Bueno, hasta hoy, por lo que parece. Así que tiene otro hijo... —el médico dejó la frase en el aire.

Darién asintió.

—¿Cree que Beryl Winston lastimó a su propia hija, o que incluso la mató?

—No lo sé, podría haber sido un accidente. Resulta tan difícil demostrar estas cosas. Y sin pruebas, sin que la madre lo pusiera en duda, la causa de la muerte debía declararse accidental.

Serena se estaba mirando las manos. Quería chillar, saltar de la silla y gritarle al médico, pero se aferró a su autocontrol por pura fuerza de voluntad. Endimión estaba con esa mujer, repetía su mente sin cesar a modo de eterna letanía.

—¿Testificaría en los tribunales sobre este caso, doctor McDougal? —preguntó Darién.

—Sí, pero no podría decir nada definitivo.

—¿Le importaría hacer una llamada o escribir una carta sobre Atenea Winston? Y nos resultaría de gran utilidad que se pusiera en contacto con el hospital para pedir una copia del informe de la autopsia.

—Sí, no me importaría hacer todo eso.

—Gracias, doctor McDougal —dijo Darién, mientras se levantaba—. Estaremos en contacto —le entregó al médico su tarjeta—. Puede llamarme al móvil si tiene alguna pregunta o si recuerda alguna otra cosa. Muchas gracias por recibimos.

—Buena suerte —dijo McDougal—. Espero que resuelva su... problema. Hágame saber a dónde debo enviar la información —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—. Si fuera yo quien decidiera, tendría mucho cuidado de conceder a la señorita Winston la custodia de un niño. Pero eso no depende de mí, ¿no?

Una vez en la acera, Serena inspiró hondo y detuvo a Darién con el brazo.

—¿Crees que ha leído sobre Beryl en los periódicos? Recordó el informe de la autopsia con mucha rapidez.

Darién se quedó pensativo.

—Era un tipo bastante inescrutable. Lo único que sé es que está dispuesto a ayudar.

Los dos intentaron echarse una siesta antes de que abriera el restaurante en el que había trabajado Beryl , pero a Serena le fue imposible dormir. Su mente no le dio oportunidad alguna. Beryl Winston, cuya primera hija había muerto víctima de malos tratos o negligencia, tenía a Endimión, y allí estaba ella, en la otra punta del estado. Y Darién. Darién, _Darién_. Cuando no se preocupaba por Endimión, se obsesionaba con Darién.

Era consciente de su presencia en la habitación de al lado, de la que solo la separaba una delgada pared. Se mantenía tan controlado, tan frío. Habían hecho el amor, y él había dicho cosas... Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos se comportaba como si no hubiera habido nada entre ellos, como si realmente fuera un detective que ayudara en un caso del servicio social. Serena se preguntó si ella revelaría sus sentimientos con cada palabra, cada mirada, cada gesto. Qué incómodo debía de sentirse él con su comportamiento de mujer incontrolada que deseaba más de lo que él quería dar. Aunque también sabía disimular eso.

A las siete en punto, estaban delante de La Campana de Plata. Darién tuvo que llamar a la puerta para que los dejaran pasar. El lugar era amplio: una barra larga a un lado, una pista de baile, mesas de billar. Olía a cerveza derramada, a madera vieja y a un aroma dulce, una especie de salsa de barbacoa.

Darién mostró su identificación de Metropole. Serena adivinó que parecía lo bastante oficial para impresionar a las personas que trabajaban allí. Preguntó al barman si había conocido a Beryl Winston.

—No, solo llevo aquí dos años. Pregunte a Katrina. Es la más antigua.

Katrina tenía treinta y tantos años, era rubia y llevaba vaqueros, botas de montar, una camisa del oeste sin mangas y un sombrero de estilo texano. Era mona.

—Sí, claro que me acuerdo de Beryl. Era flacucha y bajita. Tenía una niña. Vaya, es verdad, la niña murió. Luego se marchó. De repente, sin decir nada. Era demasiado joven para tener un bebé. Y demasiado joven para beber tanto.

—¿La conocía bien? —preguntó Darién.

—No, la verdad es que no. Solo lo bastante para saludarla si la veía por la ciudad.

—¿Tenía novio?

Katrina se quedó pensativa.

—No lo sé. Bueno, tuvo a la niña, ¿no? Así que debía de tener a un hombre en alguna parte. Pero no recuerdo que nadie la trajera o viniera a recogerla. Solo recuerdo a la niña.

Serena volvió a ser presa de la decepción.

—¿Alguien más que pudiera haberla conocido?

—Vamos a ver... La mayoría ya no vive aquí. Yo soy la empleada más antigua. Salvo por Maggie. Es la encargada del bar. Claro, pregúntenle a ella. Aunque hoy es su noche libre.

—Maggie ¿qué más? —preguntó Darién.

—Maggie Winslow.

Encontraron su nombre en la guía de teléfonos. Maggie no estaba en casa. Darién dejó un mensaje en el contestador y, después, ya no había nada que hacer más que comer algo, regresar al motel e intentar dormir un poco.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Darién ante la puerta de la habitación de Serena—. Ya te lo he dicho, investigar requiere paciencia. Hoy hemos averiguado muchas cosas.

—No lo bastante —murmuró Serena.

—Duerme un poco —repitió Darién, y se volvió para dirigirse a su habitación. Serena comprendió en aquel instante que no soportaba la perspectiva de quedarse sola. No quería pasar otra noche dando vueltas en la cama, esperando, obsesionándose, preguntándose cosas, sintiéndose vacía.

—Darién —lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

Tenía un semblante tan inexpresivo que Serena estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, pero una necesidad terrible la impulsó a arriesgarse. Se horrorizó de su desvergüenza al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

«Dios mío», pensó. ¿Podía caer aún más bajo?

Darién la miró con severidad, con fríos ojos azules y el rictus marcado. Guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que a Serena se le puso la carne de gallina.

—Lo siento —empezó a decir ella—. No quería ponerte en un aprieto. Es que...

—No —dijo Darién—. No me estás poniendo en ningún aprieto.

—¿Entonces...?

Darién bajó la cabeza, acercó el rostro al de ella. Serena podía olerlo, inspirar aquella fragancia única que jamás olvidaría, por mucho tiempo que viviera.

—Puede que esto sea lo más estúpido que hayamos hecho nunca los dos.

—Lo sé —susurró Serena.

Darién tomó la llave de la mano de Serena y abrió su puerta. Ella entró primero, exultante y miedosa, consciente de que necesitaba mucho más que consuelo y compañía. Con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada vez que lo miraba con disimulo, se enamoraba más de aquel hombre. ¡Qué fácil era engañarse pensando que él le correspondía! La dolorosa verdad era que los sentimientos de Darién le importaban mucho. Y, cuando todo hubiera acabado, cuando volviera a tener a Endimión en su vida, nunca volvería a ser lo mismo. Sin Darién, no.

Permaneció en pie en el centro de la habitación, conteniendo el aliento, y oyó cómo él cerraba la puerta. El silencio palpitaba en el aire y su corazón latía con fuerza contra sus costillas. Lo miró.

—Ven aquí —dijo Darién en la penumbra. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de encender la luz. Las cortinas estaban echadas.

Serena fue hacia él y Darién la abrazó. Ella estaba temblando, y durante un tiempo Darién se limitó a acariciarle la espalda. Serena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Oyó los latidos de su corazón, regulares, tranquilizadores, mientras que los de ella resonaban con frenesí en sus oídos.

Entonces, Darién le levantó el rostro y su boca descendió sobre la de Serena. Una sensación estalló en su interior, como un delicioso ahogo. Se entregó a ella sin miedo y se arqueó contra él, poniéndose de puntillas para rodearle el cuello con las manos. Oyó que Darién gemía, un sonido profundo y gutural, y Serena se maravilló de su poder, de aquel increíble don.

Darién se apartó, y por un momento, ella temió perderlo, pero solo quería quitarle la camisa. Después, Serena alargó las manos para desabrochar la camisa de Darién, y se miraron a los ojos con expresión solemne.

Cuando la blusa de Serena cayó al suelo, Darién deslizó un dedo por la redondez de su seno, justo por encima del sujetador. Ella sintió lenguas de fuego en el vientre. La camisa de Darién se abrió y quedó con el torso desnudo. Tenía muy poco vello. Serena le puso la palma de la mano en el pecho y acarició su piel sin apartar la mirada de la de él.

Darién la agarró de la muñeca, se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó en el dorso, le dio la vuelta, y besó la palma. Sin soltarle la mano, respirando con dificultad, dijo:

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

—Darién, por favor, quiero hacerlo. Quiero...

Pero no esperó a oír la respuesta entera. La volvió a besar y, después, cayeron sobre la cama. Serena se sentía tan viva, sentía tanto placer corriendo por sus venas... El cuerpo de Darién le resultaba familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, como si todas las horas que habían pasado juntos los hubiesen hecho amigos... no, más. Amantes.

Darién le acarició el vientre con la mano, mientras le atormentaba los pezones con los labios. Serena se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones, se arqueó contra él, empezó a retorcerse y a respirar con agitación. Cuando los dedos de Darién encontraron el brote sensible de su feminidad, Serena sintió que se precipitaba al vacío. Gritó con una voz desconocida, dando una sacudida con el cuerpo. ¿Era ella? Pero no importaba.

Darién se elevó sobre Serena, con la mirada intensa y fiera, la frente y el pecho húmedos, los tendones del cuello contraídos. Se hundió dentro de ella y todo empezó otra vez, aquel crescendo en su interior a medida que la penetraba, la llenaba, borrando todo lo demás, hasta que Serena gritó y se estremeció una vez más. Entonces, Darién se estremeció dentro de ella, se liberó con un gemido y rodó hasta colocarla sobre él. La apretó con fuerza mientras los temblores remitían, y la calmó al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su espalda. De arriba abajo.

—¿Darién? —susurró.

—Estoy aquí —la besó en la mejilla, en la nariz—. Serena, estoy aquí.

Durante un instante exquisito y perfecto, permanecieron unidos, y él era solo de ella y nada, absolutamente nada, podía afectarlos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

Quedaron con Maggie Winslow a la mañana siguiente a tomar café. Devolvió la llamada de Darién a las ocho de la mañana, y el móvil empezó a sonar entre el montón de ropa caída en el suelo de la habitación. Serena contempló cómo se levantaba de la cama y atravesaba la estancia desnudo. Era tan hermoso que se le inflamó el corazón.

—Gracias por llamar, señorita Winslow —le oyó decir Serena, y con aquellas palabras se incorporó y volvió de golpe a la realidad: Endimión, el FBI, Beryl Winston.

Darién parecía capaz de bloquear parte de su mente, la parte que la contenía a ella, que contenía su relación. Recogió sus prendas, se vistió con calma, se palpó el bolsillo para comprobar que tenía la llave de su habitación y le dijo que pasaría a recogerla para ir a desayunar dentro de una hora.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena. Solo eso. «De acuerdo». Como si no se hubieran abrazado ni hubieran hecho el amor, como si no se hubieran dicho cosas que nadie más en el mundo podía oír.

Se duchó y se puso gomina en el pelo para que los mechones se mantuvieran de punta, y después se puso el top negro ceñido y los pantalones elásticos. Su imagen de punki. En el espejo del baño, sus ojos aparecían enormes y húmedos con las lentillas, y supo que tenía el aspecto de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor. Bueno, así había sido. La expresión soñadora y el rubor perdurarían todo el día. Varios días, no había duda. Y, sin embargo, los hombres tenían una capacidad increíble para desprenderse de los efectos del sexo. ¿Cuántos casos había estudiado en los que las mujeres se quejaban precisamente de eso: de la facilidad con que sus hombres se olvidaban de la intimidad? Pero las mujeres quedaban atrapadas por las sensaciones, por la inmediatez de las caricias y los olores. Quedaban atrapadas durante días, semanas y, a menudo, años.

¿Lo que sentía por Darién era para siempre?

Descubrió que, si se concentraba en Endimión, podía sobrellevar el día mejor. Necesitaba concentrarse en Endimión porque él sí que estaría con ella el resto de su vida, mientras que Darién pronto desaparecería. En cuestión de días, de una semana o dos... ¿acaso importaba?

Maggie Winslow era delgada como un palillo, con la piel tostada por el sol y con más arrugas de las que correspondían a sus años, que rondaban los cuarenta. Llevaba un chaleco de escote bajo, unos vaqueros azules ceñidos y unas sandalias que dejaban al descubierto unos pies tan tostados como los brazos y el rostro.

—Claro que me acuerdo de Beryl . Dios, ¿cómo iba a olvidarla? Tuvo a esa preciosa niña que murió. ¿Aten? ¿Ateni?

—Atenea —dijo Darién con solemnidad.

—Eso es, Atenea. Beryl era muy joven: dieciséis o diecisiete años. Vino a trabajar esa noche... bueno, vino a decir que lo dejaba. La noche en que su hija murió. Ya estaba bebida cuando vino al local, lloraba y gemía. Y me dijo que su novio, un tal Neflay no se qué, había empujado a Atenea por las escaleras. Me lo dijo. Sí, estaba borracha, pero he oído a muchos borrachos, y esa chica estaba diciendo la verdad. Me dijo que el bebé estaba llorando... quizá le estuviera saliendo un diente o algo así, y que no paraba. Así que el novio la zarandeó, y cuando lloró aún más fuerte, la sacudió tan fuerte que cayó escaleras abajo. Un tipo simpático.

Estaban sentados en un rincón tranquilo de una cafetería de la calle donde Maggie trabajaba. En cuanto terminó de relatarles la confesión de Beryl, se hizo un silencio terrible. Serena creyó que tendría que correr al servicio a vomitar, pero tragó saliva varias veces y las náuseas remitieron. Por fin, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

—Ahora Beryl está con otro tipo _simpático_ e intenta obtener la custodia de su hijo biológico —dijo en voz baja. Maggie la miró con intensidad.

—Sí, ha salido en las noticias. No lo del novio, sino lo del pequeño y su madre de acogida. El FBI no la ha encontrado todavía, ¿verdad?

A Serena se le encogió el corazón. Maggie sabía quién era ella. Todo el mundo podía ver a través de su irrisorio disfraz.

—Sí —dijo Darién en tono neutral.

—Ese niño me da pena, en manos como está de una madre a la que nunca conoció. Es una vergüenza. Quiero ver una historia con final feliz, ¿saben?

—Nosotros también —contestó Darién—, por eso estamos revisando la trayectoria de Beryl. Hemos entrevistado a varias personas —prosiguió hábilmente— para reunir pruebas suficientes que obliguen al juez a reabrir el caso. Tengo que decirle, señora Winslow —dijo, y clavó en ella la mirada—, que lo que nos ha contado es el argumento más sólido que hemos encontrado para demostrar que Beryl Winston no está capacitada para ser madre. Su revelación no tiene precio.

Maggie Winslow se inclinó sobre la mesa, y Serena pudo ver que tenía el escote bronceado y con pecas y que no llevaba sujetador.

—Mire, fui a la policía en cuanto Beryl me contó su historia, pero no pudieron hacer nada sobre los desvaríos de una joven borracha, sobre todo, cuando acababa de ver morir a su hijo. No hicieron gran cosa, y Beryl y su novio desaparecieron dos días después.

—¿Testificaría en un juicio, si fuese necesario? —preguntó Darién.

—Claro. Si alguien me paga el alojamiento —Maggie se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

—¿Le importaría telefonear al agente del FBI que tiene asignado este caso y contarle lo que Beryl le dijo?

—Por supuesto que no. Me encantaría quitarme esa carga de mi conciencia después de tanto tiempo.

Darién sacó una de sus tarjetas y escribió un número en el reverso. Se la entregó a Maggie y dijo:

—Llame a este número y le pasarán con la agente especial Michiru Tenou, de Denver. Es la persona del FBI encargada del caso. También es la que encontró a Endimión Winston y se lo devolvió a Beryl . ¿Podría llamarla y contarle su historia?

—Sí, claro que lo haré —tomó la tarjeta, la estudió y alzó la vista—. Y esta mujer, Michiru Tenou, ¿me creerá?

—Ya lo creo —dijo Darién—. Al menos, tendrá que verificar sus afirmaciones.

Serena estaba conteniendo el aliento, pensando: «Esto podría funcionar. Esto podría devolverme la custodia de Endimión». De repente, quiso confesarle a Maggie quién era y por qué aquella llamada era tan crucial, pero no se atrevió.

—Puede ponerse en contacto conmigo en cualquier momento, de día y de noche, señora Winslow —estaba diciendo Darién—. En la tarjeta también consta mi número de móvil. Le agradecemos mucho lo que está haciendo. Impedirá que Endimión Winston sufra el mismo destino que su hermana, Atenea.

Maggie lo miró con sobriedad y, después, posó la mirada en Serena.

—Y ustedes, ¿qué harán?

—Regresamos a Denver —dijo Darién—. Creo que ya hemos encontrado lo que andábamos buscando.

Beryl Winston estaba recogiendo la mesa después del almuerzo. Había preparado sándwiches de jamón y queso para Diamante y Endimión y había mayonesa por toda la mesa porque Endimión había abierto el sándwich, había tomado los ingredientes por separado y había dejado los trozos de pan con salsa sobre la mesa. Últimamente, pensó, no hacía más que limpiar. Ropa sucia, mesas sucias, toallas sucias, libros y juguetes. Los niños lo dejaban todo perdido.

Fregó los platos, limpió la mesa y se sentó para apurar la segunda cerveza que había tomado con el sándwich. Últimamente, tenía los nervios destrozados con tantos periodistas y cámaras. La cerveza sabía bien. Había un canuto a medio fumar en el cenicero, así que lo encendió y dio varias caladas profundas. Enseguida sintió el familiar efecto calmante por todo su cuerpo.

Sonó el teléfono, pero no descolgó. Las llamadas eran casi siempre para Diamante. Así era como llevaba su negocio.

Gracias a Dios, Endimión estaba entretenido jugando con el volquete que había llevado en su bolsa. Al menos, estaría distraído un rato. El niño lloraba mucho y no hacía más que preguntar por su mamá una y otra vez, hasta que Beryl se ponía enferma. Le había dicho cientos de veces que _ella_ era su mamá.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Serena, porque albergaba la sospecha de que la madre de acogida de Endimión no había renunciado tan fácilmente a él. Estaría en alguna parte, tratando de hallar la manera de recuperarlo.

Pues no lo conseguiría. Endimión era suyo, y punto.

Diamante salió del dormitorio, donde había estado hablando por teléfono.

—Tienes que hacer una entrega —le dijo a Beryl —. Yo estoy ocupado.

—No puedo, Diamante. Tengo que cuidar de Endimión.

—Pues yo tengo que ir a Pueblo a recoger un envío y _tú_ vas a llevar este paquete a Aurora.

—No puedo, Diamante —oyó su propio gimoteo, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba mareada a causa de la bebida y exhausta por la marihuana. Lo que necesitaba era echarse una siesta.

—Escucha —Diamante la agarró del brazo y acercó su rostro al de ella—. Vives aquí gratis con ese crío tuyo, así que será mejor que hagas lo que te digo.

—Diamante, me haces daño.

—Llévate el Toyota. Mike vendrá a recogerme. Esta es la dirección. Limítate a darles la bolsa y a contar el dinero.

—Diamante, en serio, no puedo. Me seguirán. Hay tantos periodistas. Ya sabes lo que...

—Ahora mismo, no hay nadie fuera. Lárgate de una vez, hablo en serio —la soltó con brusquedad y ella chocó contra la mesa de la cocina y tiró varias sillas.

—Diamante —gimió Beryl, mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba el brazo magullado—. ¿Qué hago con Endimión?

—Llévatelo, será tu tapadera. Al menos, servirá de algo.

—Pero no puedo, ¿y si...?

No terminó la pregunta, porque Diamante la abofeteó con fuerza, y el impacto reverberó en la cabeza de Beryl .

—En marcha, zorra —le advirtió Diamante. Estaba medio borracha, flipada y llorando a lágrima viva cuando subió con Endimión al coche de Diamante. Se acordó de sentar al niño en la parte de atrás, pero no se le ocurrió ponerle el cinturón. Estaba llorando tanto que Endimión estaba asustado, callado como una tumba, con el rostro pálido.

—Sé bueno —le dijo entre sollozos—. Por favor, Endimión, no te muevas de ahí y sé bueno.

El paquete que tenía que entregar estaba oculto bajo el asiento del pasajero. Si la detenían, diría que no iba en su coche, que no sabía que eso estaba ahí. Lo había ensayado miles de veces.

Se dirigió al sur para incorporarse a la autovía, por la que llegaría a la dirección de Aurora. La mejilla le ardía todavía por la bofetada. El semáforo del cruce se puso en rojo, pero Beryl no vio ni la luz ni la furgoneta, porque seguía llorando a lágrima viva. De lo único que fue consciente fue del chirrido de los frenos, de un golpe de metal contra metal y después, de un silencio oscuro y absoluto.

Michiru Tenou dio las gracias a la señora Winslow con gravedad, colgó el teléfono y permaneció sentada detrás de su escritorio durante varios minutos, pensando con celeridad. Beryl Winston había tenido una niña siete años atrás, en Durango, y la niña había muerto. Había _muerto_.

«Dios mío».

«Está bien, está bien», se dijo. «Primero, compruébalo».

Llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que la pusiera en contacto con el registro civil de Durango. El funcionario confirmó los datos. Sí, había una niña de un año y diez meses, Atenea Lynn Winston, fallecida por caída accidental. Y, en aquellos momentos, Beryl tenía a Endimión, un niño inocente.

Era imposible que el juez de Boulder estuviera al corriente de la muerte del bebé, o jamás le habría concedido a Beryl la custodia de otro niño. ¿Cómo era posible que el bienestar de Endimión hubiera escapado por las rendijas del sistema erigido para protegerlo? ¿Por qué nadie había tenido noticia del primer bebé de Beryl ? ¿_Por qué_?

Tenía que remediar la situación. Ella en persona, ya que la había precipitado en primer lugar. Serena Tsukino había dejado a Endimión a salvo con sus padres, y Michiru se lo había quitado para entregárselo a una mujer que no tenía derecho a ser madre.

Se alejó de las oficinas en un coche del FBI, y marcó el número de teléfono de Beryl desde el móvil mientras conducía. No hubo respuesta. Maldición, ¿dónde se había metido esa chica?

No tardó en llegar al barrio en el que vivía Beryl . Entró en Federal Boulevard y condujo, demasiado deprisa, hacia la calle de Beryl . Esperaría delante de la casa si era necesario. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta. Y después, sometería a Beryl al tercer grado hasta que le contara la verdad sobre la niña fallecida.

Un par de manzanas antes del desvío, Michiru frenó en seco al ver dos coches patrulla de la policía con las luces puestas y una ambulancia en mitad del cruce. Mientras su mente procesaba la escena, vio cómo la grúa levantaba un Toyota negro familiar con el costado hundido por un impacto.

Fue presa del terror. Beryl ... Endimión... ¿Qué había hecho aquella patética mujer? Se quedó paralizada durante un par de minutos, después buscó en su bolso su identificación del FBI y se acercó al policía que estaba en el lugar de los hechos, caminando con la seguridad que le otorgaba su cargo.

Serena esperaba en el coche de Darién, en la calle en la que se encontraba la sede del FBI. Llevaba esperando media hora y estaba de los nervios. Rezaba con fervor para que Darién estuviera haciendo lo correcto al ir a hablar en persona con Michiru Tenou, pero tenía sus dudas. En su mente, surgió una imagen de Darién con esposas, detenido.

Los minutos transcurrían como horas, y empezó a entrarle el pánico. Darién le había dejado las llaves del coche. ¿Debía irse? Podía pedirle a su padre la dirección del camping donde estaba y reunirse con él.

¿Abandonar a Darién? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Llevaba tanto tiempo contemplando los amplios peldaños que conducían al edificio oficial que no vio a Darién hasta que no cruzó la calle en dirección al coche. El corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría, y se sintió abrumada de alivio, pero al ver la expresión tensa de su rostro, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Darién abrió la puerta y se sentó detrás del volante. Tenía el semblante tan grave que Serena temía preguntarle qué había ido mal. De repente, Darién dio un manotazo al volante, y aquel arrebato la asustó.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Las llaves seguían en el contacto, y sin mirarla, Darién encendió el motor.

—No hay una manera fácil de decirte esto, pero ha habido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —repitió Serena, aturdida.

—Beryl se saltó un semáforo en rojo y chocó contra una furgoneta.

—¿Beryl ? Pero... Dios mío, ¿y Endimión? ¿Estaba con...?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Darién con una voz nada familiar.

Serena fijó la vista al frente, sin ver nada, paralizada. El horror se concentró en su estómago. Y después, las palabras parecieron provenir de otra persona.

—Dios mío, Serena, no... Al menos, no lo estaba cuando Michiru Tenou habló por última vez con el hospital.

Serena inspiró trémulamente. No había nada que decir, nada.

Se presentaron en el hospital diez minutos después. Serena apenas había podido indicarle a Darién por dónde se iba. No lo oyó cuando le dijo que el agente Tenou se había adelantado y que se reuniría con ellos allí. Darién marcó el número del móvil de Kenji mientras esperaba en un semáforo y Serena ni siquiera le oyó darle la horrible noticia. Pensó en algún rincón de su mente que sus padres también se apresurarían a ir al hospital. Nada importaba.

Solo habló en una ocasión, y fue para decir:

—Si Endimión estuviera... si estuviera... lo sabría. Está bien. Tiene que estar bien.

No recordaría cómo Darién la dejó en la entrada de urgencias y se fue a aparcar. Tampoco recordaría el momento de puro terror que experimentó al franquear las enormes puertas dobles y agarrar a la primera enfermera que vio. Y tampoco vio la confusión en el rostro de la enfermera cuando gritó:

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Endimión Winston?

El primer momento de plena consciencia se produjo cuando vio a Endimión sentado en una camilla, con un parche blanco en la ceja izquierda. Tenía algunas manchas de sangre en la camiseta y las rodillas arañadas, pero estaba vivo. Y cuando la vio, agitó sus robustas piernecitas y abrió los brazos hacia ella.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Qué pelo más gracioso llevas! Mira, tengo una tirita muy grande.

No se percató de que una enfermera intentó retenerla agarrándola de un brazo. No se percató de la confusión sobre quién era la verdadera madre del niño. Tampoco reparó en la alta y hermosa mujer de color que hizo una seña a la enfermera para que la dejara acercarse a Endimión. Serena se limitó a correr hacia él y a estrecharlo entre sus brazos con todo su amor.

Entonces, Darién apareció, y Endimión estaba diciendo:

—Mamá, me haces daño. Mamá, estaba en un coche y chocamos, y me di un golpe en la cabeza.

Después de un largo momento, Serena lo soltó y lo miró.

—Endimión, cariño, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —dijo con voz trémula.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá. Había una señora que hacía de niñera, pero no me cae muy bien.

—Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé —Serena se mordió el labio inferior y se secó las lágrimas. Solo entonces se le ocurrió preguntar por Beryl a la enfermera—. Beryl Winston... ¿se encuentra bien?

Pero fue la otra mujer la que se acercó a ella. Serena reconoció al instante de quién se trataba: era la agente especial del FBI, Michiru Tenou. Se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

—La señorita Winston está inconsciente —dijo la agente especial, con los ojos castaños fijos en Serena—. Permanecerá en observación durante veinticuatro horas a causa de una conmoción cerebral —después, sorprendió a Serena tendiéndole la mano—. Por cierto, soy Michiru Tenou.

Serena no sabía qué responder. Contempló la mano de la mujer y extendió lentamente la suya. Qué extraño, estrechar la mano de la persona que la había perseguido, que había arrancado a Endimión de la protección de sus abuelos y que había puesto en peligro su vida.

Darién se había acercado a Endimión y Serena podía oír cómo el niño le hablaba de su parche. Michiru miró a Darién y después a Serena otra vez, todavía sin soltarle la mano.

Serena tragó saliva y miró a Michiru a los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, con lo que le pareció una franqueza y un arrojo extraordinarios—. ¿Va a detenerme?

La agente la observó durante un largo momento. Luego dijo:

—Hoy no.

Pero Serena no iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Se recobró y dijo:

—¿Pues sabe qué le digo, agente Tenou? Que no me importa siempre que Endimión esté a salvo. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, pero esa mujer no va a quedarse otra vez con Endimión.

—No se preocupe por Beryl Winston. Va a incorporarse a un programa de desintoxicación. Estaba en un estado deplorable. No debería haber conducido, y mucho menos con un niño en el coche. Y llevaba droga.

—¿Y quería que Endimión viviera con ella? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad, pero la llegada de Kenji y Luna Tsukino la interrumpió. Endimión intentó bajar de la camilla, y Luna lo alcanzó y lo levantó en brazos.

Kenji lanzó una mirada furibunda a la mujer del FBI.

—Se lo advertí —le dijo.

—Mire, señor Tsukino, me disculpo por hacer mi trabajo si usted se disculpa por ser cómplice de una fugitiva federal.

—Tonterías —dijo Kenji, pero su voz carecía de su convicción habitual.

—Le dije a esa señora —saltó Endimión de repente, y señaló a Michiru—. ¿Ves? Le dije a esa señora que quería a mi mamá.

Se hizo un silencio palpable en el grupo. El agente rompió el silencio.

—Bueno, Endimión, supongo que al final te he devuelto a tu mamá —se volvió a Serena—. Adiós. Le deseo buena suerte en los tribunales —desvió la mirada a Endimión—. Es un niño muy especial.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Serena, y le dio la espalda a su rival para reunirse con su familia.

Michiru exhaló un hondo suspiro al salir de la sala de urgencias.

—Qué equipo más formidable —murmuró, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo acabaría aquella Winston.

Después, su mente saltó a sus propios problemas. El caso Tsukino, que según había creído, le procuraría un ascenso, seguramente, tendría el resultado contrario. Pero le sorprendió lo poco importante que le parecía una vez que Endimión estaba otra vez a salvo con su madre.

Más urgente aún era su decisión, su hijo.

Inspiró hondo, se dirigió a recepción y preguntó dónde estaba maternidad. Recorrió el pasillo como un autómata y subió en ascensor hasta la tercera planta. Una vez allí, caminó hasta una enorme ventana desde la que se veía a los recién nacidos en sus cunitas. Hileras e hileras de bebés, con etiquetas rosas y azules con sus nombres. Caras y manos minúsculas. Suaves mantas que envolvían los cuerpos recién nacidos. Algunos estaban dormidos, otros gemían agitando sus pequeños puños. Todos aquellos bebés, esperados durante nueve meses. Milagros adorados y queridos, todos y cada uno.

Michiru permaneció allí en pie durante un momento interminable, contemplándolos. Una enfermera se acercó a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, pero Michiru lo negó con la cabeza. No pudo decir nada, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por fin, regresó al vestíbulo y utilizó una de las cabinas para llamar a Haruka.

—Tenou al habla.

—Te quiero —dijo Michiru, emocionada.

—¿Michiru? ¿Qué diablos pasa?

—Solo quería decirte que te quiero, tontorrón.

—Bueno, me alegro —dijo Haruka con cautela—. Yo también te quiero. ¿A qué se debe esta repentina declaración de amor?

—¿Que a qué se debe...? ¿Sabes qué, Haruka? Vamos a tener un hijo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

Aquella calurosa mañana de agosto, la sala de audiencia C del tribunal de justicia de Boulder estaba atestada de personas. En el pasillo y rodeando el edificio, había legiones de periodistas con videocámaras y furgonetas de televisión. La sala, en cambio, era un hormiguero de personas que habían acudido a respaldar a Serena.

Serena estaba sentada ante la misma mesa que hacía varias semanas, con Kaoline Blackmoon a su lado. Sus padres y Darién estaban en el banco de madera clara situado a su espalda. El doctor McDougal y Maggie Winslow habían viajado desde Durango y habían prestado declaración, al igual que Eimi Mizuno, del servicio de protección del menor, y Michiru Tenou.

Cabía destacar la ausencia de Beryl Winston, que no había solicitado ningún representante. Había retirado su petición de obtener la custodia de Endimión.

Aun así, Serena esperaba con nerviosismo el fallo del juez. Kaoline le había asegurado que Henry Fallon se mostraba favorable a su petición de custodia, pero Serena no se fiaba de nadie. El juez podría haber cambiado de idea. Podía poner a Endimión bajo la custodia del servicio de protección del menor. Incluso podía ordenar que la detuvieran a ella.

Por fin, el juez Henry Fallon entró en la sala y tomó asiento detrás de su mesa. Se hizo el silencio sin necesidad de que empuñara su mazo. Serena cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Después de la debida consideración —empezó a decir el juez— y de escuchar el testimonio prestado por los distintos testigos, y teniendo en cuenta los cargos pendientes contra Beryl Winston y la evaluación médica realizada por el psicólogo que la trata en el centro de desintoxicación, he tomado la siguiente decisión. A pesar de mi reparo a conceder la custodia de un niño a una persona —lanzó una mirada de reproche a Serena— que ha jugado con quebrantar las leyes federales, debo admitir que Serena Tsukino merece obtener la custodia legal de su hijo de acogida, Endimión Alexander Winston. Declaro concluida esta vista —y dio un golpe con su mazo.

Serena se hundió en la silla, sin percatarse de la conmoción que tenía lugar a su espalda, de los gritos de deleite, de los periodistas que salían de la sala. Se sentía débil, y el alivio la arrolló como una marea.

En lo único que podía pensar era en Endimión. «Endimión, ahora estás a salvo».

Apenas se percató de que Kaoline la abrazaba, de que su padre le susurraba al oído un «ya te lo dije» ni de que su madre lloraba de alegría. Pensó, en cambio, que debía poner en marcha en seguida los trámites de la adopción, aunque tuviera que ir aquel mismo día a la oficina.

Por fin, se puso en pie, y se vio rodeada de personas que le estrechaban la mano y le daban la enhorabuena. Había ganado, se decía una y otra vez. Era real. Lo había conseguido.

Uno de los alguaciles se acercó para sugerir que Serena y sus padres salieran por la puerta de atrás para eludir a los periodistas.

—Sí, es buena idea —dijo Serena. Se sentía débil, feliz e incapaz de afrontar las cámaras o los micrófonos. Solo quería ver a Endimión. Y a Darién.

Se volvió de pronto al percatarse de que Darién no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Se habría ido ya?

Pero allí estaba, sin dejar traslucir nada en su amado rostro. Serena lo conocía suficiente como para saber que nunca revelaba en público ninguna emoción.

—Darién —dijo, y le tendió una mano. Darién dio un paso hacia ella, y cuando tomó su mano, Serena vio cómo sus rasgos se suavizaban y cómo el azul gélido de sus ojos se transformaba en una cálida mirada. Sonrió débilmente, y Serena sintió el hormigueo allí donde sus dedos se tocaban.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Darién, imitando en tono burlón las palabras de los desconocidos—. Lo has conseguido, Serena.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

—Vamos, Serena —la interrumpió su padre—. Tenemos que salir pitando de aquí.

El alguacil los condujo a los cuatro rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera del edificio, mientras Kaoline se quedaba en la sala para tratar con la prensa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Serena salió al sol abrasador de aquella mañana de agosto, alguien le puso un micrófono delante y le preguntó:

—Serena Tsukino, ¿cómo se siente tras oír la decisión del juez?

Serena balbució algo, y después su padre la empujó hacia el coche, y cuando se volvió para preguntarle a Darién qué pensaba hacer, Darién ya se había ido.

Se había esfumado.

Darién firmó en la línea de puntos, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa de centro y se recostó en el sofá.

—Hecho —anunció.

Rey exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Sinceramente, Darién, pensé que acabaríamos en los tribunales, sobre todo, después de tu última visita. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué has decidido concederme el divorcio?

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—¿Así respondes, encogiéndote de hombros, después de tantos años?

—Digamos que me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Nuestro matrimonio acabó antes de que dejara el cuerpo de policía.

—Entiendo.

Darién sonrió con ironía.

—Me alegro, porque no sé si yo entenderé alguna vez cuándo y por qué se vino todo abajo.

—Quizá no haya respuestas. Al menos, para los que pasamos por esto.

—Quizá no —se puso en pie y echó una última ojeada al salón. Se fijó en el jarrón con las flores secas del rincón, el boceto a tinta del perfil de San Francisco en la pared: los dos habían sido regalos de boda. Pensó que Rey tenía derecho a quedárselos, había sido un obsequio de la familia de ella. Todo había sido un obsequio de la familia de Rey, y a Darién le pareció tranquilizador en su momento, tranquilizador, extraño y completamente ajeno a su experiencia. La familia de su esposa había sido una de las cosas que la atrajeron de ella.

—¿Seguro que no quieres tomar nada?

—No, tengo algunas cosas que hacer —caminó a la puerta y giró el pomo de latón.

—Quería que supieras —dijo Rey, mientras lo seguía—, que pienso casarme con Fred estas Navidades. Pensé que te gustaría enterarte por mí y no... bueno, ya sabes.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Darién con voz serena, a pesar del rastro de tristeza. Y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla—. Te deseo lo mejor, de verdad.

—Gracias —repuso Rey—. Y gracias por firmar los papeles. Sé que no ha sido fácil.

Darién no analizó sus emociones hasta que no estaba en el coche, de regreso a su casa, pero cuando había besado a Rey y sus sentidos se habían saturado de su perfume y champú particulares, de su familiar fragancia, se había quedado impasible. La magia había desaparecido de verdad. El problema era que su mente seguía llena de la fragancia de Serena, de la textura de su tez pálida, de su sabor. Incluso aquellos recuerdos aislados bastaban para que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso y supo, en el fondo de su alma, que nunca, ni siquiera con su esposa, había deseado tanto tocar y poseer a una mujer como deseaba tocar a Serena.

Le telefoneó aquella noche. Por fin. Quería decirle tantas cosas... Que había dicho en Metropole que iba a dejar el trabajo, que había firmado los papeles del divorcio, que intentaba poner su casa en orden. Sobre todo, quería decirle que se moría por estar con ella y que se despertaba todas las noches agonizando de deseo. En cambio, dijo:

—Solo quería saber cómo va todo. Y si Endimión ha asimilado bien todo lo ocurrido —ni siquiera le preguntó qué tal estaba, o si ella también se despertaba en un remolino de sábanas húmedas con insoportables sueños de necesidad.

Serena habló sobre Endimión y el parvulario al que asistiría en el otoño. Dijo que estaba bien, pero que esperaba ver alguna secuela de inseguridad por la sensación de haber sido abandonado.

—Los dos tendremos que superarlo —le dijo a Darién—. Pero doy gracias a Dios todas las noches por estar juntos otra vez. Y a ti, Darién, a ti, a mis padres y a mis amigos. No sé lo que habría hecho.

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda —dijo Darién.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal en tu trabajo?

—Eh... estoy ultimando algunos casos.

—Ah.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que había presentado la renuncia a su puesto? ¿O que hacía apenas unas horas había firmado los papeles del divorcio? ¿Y por qué diablos no podía desnudar su alma y decirle a Serena lo mucho que la necesitaba?

—¿Has visto a papá? —le estaba preguntando.

—Desde que he vuelto, no, pero he hablado con él por teléfono. Supongo que cenaremos juntos algún día de estos.

—Eso está bien.

—Sí.

Darién imaginó que no podía abrir su corazón porque su vida seguía patas arriba y no tenía nada que ofrecer a Serena. De acuerdo, era un gallina. Pero no podía aceptar su compasión. Si... Cuando... Dios, no lo sabía, pero si él y Serena volvían a estar juntos, necesitaba ser el hombre que había sido. Diablos, era un poli, lo había sido, y no estaba hecho para nada más.

Serena estaba hablando de las clases que iba a dar aquel otoño en la universidad, de cómo había recibido una tonelada de cartas de estudiantes, de colegas y vecinos, incluso de perfectos extraños, y de cómo en todas ellas le decían lo mucho que se alegraban de que estuviera otra vez con Endimión.

Aun así, ¿detectaba una nota de ansiedad en su voz? ¿Lo echaría de menos? ¿O su vida había vuelto a su curso y ya no tenía el menor interés en un fracasado?

Entonces, otra idea lo impactó como un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Con su nueva imagen, con aquel gracioso corte de pelo, la ropa nueva y esos enormes ojos verdes... Diablos, seguramente había una docena de hombres llamando a su puerta.

¿Estaría saliendo con alguien, tocando el muslo, la cadera de otro hombre, encendiendo un rastro de fuego por su piel?

—¿Darién, sigues ahí?

—Sí. Es que no se oye muy bien —Darién estuvo a punto de colgar, de perderse las últimas palabras de Serena.

—Sabes, Darién, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón y en el de Endimión. Siempre —le dijo, con tanta franqueza, con tanta sinceridad, que fue incapaz de contestar.

Más tarde, intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas lo que había balbucido a modo de respuesta, y solo pudo recordar algo así como «gracias». Había colgado lo más deprisa posible, exhausto, avergonzado de su cobardía. Destrozado por el desperdicio de hombre en el que se había convertido.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, consideró la idea de tragar quina y viajar de nuevo a San Quentin para ofrecer un trato a Manny Morelli, como Serena le había aconsejado. Dios, cómo detestaba tener que ponerse de rodillas ante aquel miserable. Pero ¿de qué le había servido su orgullo?

Viajó en coche hasta San Quentin aquella misma tarde y se sentó exactamente en la misma mesa de la sala de visitas, frente a Morelli.

—Vaya, si es mi viejo amigo Darién. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Morelli con sorna.

Darién estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse. Pero después, pensó: «Cinco minutos, seguro que puedes tragarte el orgullo durante cinco minutos». Le ofreció un trato a Morelli.

—Hablaré con el fiscal del distrito y con la junta de libertad bajo fianza, que según tengo entendido, se reúne para oír tu caso dentro de un mes. Yo hablo en tu favor, tu firmas una declaración jurada de que no participé en ningún acto de corrupción policial y los dos salimos ganando. ¿Qué me dices? —Darién sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

Pasó un largo minuto. Sabía que Morelli no tragaría. Lo sabía.

Pero, de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, Manny Morelli asintió.

—Está bien. Le diré a mi abogado que redacte un documento legal que limpie tu nombre, Chiba. Pero no intercambiamos nada hasta que no vea una carta escrita por ti y dirigida a la junta.

—Trato hecho —dijo Darién, que sintió cómo el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra las costillas. Incluso se dieron la mano.

Pasó una semana antes de que intercambiaran las cartas, y Darién tuvo que pagar unos cuantiosos honorarios al abogado para obtener la declaración jurada de Morelli y poder presentársela a su antiguo capitán.

El encuentro fue violento.

—¿Qué tal, Chiba? ¿Cómo te va? —preguntó el hombre, sin mirar directamente a los ojos a Darién.

—Bien, todo bien. Quería entregarle esta declaración jurada. Podría haberla filtrado a la prensa, pero digamos que tengo un sentido equivocado de la lealtad.

Le entregó el sobre que contenía la declaración de Morelli. El capitán de la brigada antivicio lo abrió, leyó la hoja y frunció el ceño. Dio la impresión de que tardaba mucho tiempo en terminar de leer. Cuando por fin dejó el papel en la mesa, miró a Darién y asintió, más para sí que para él.

—Está bien, ¿y qué has pensado que haría con esto? —preguntó el capitán, mientras tamborileaba con su dedo índice sobre el papel.

—Pensé que incorporaría esa hoja a mi archivo, junto con una carta que afirmara que he dejado el cuerpo por razones personales. También le agradecería que enviara una copia a la jefatura.

El hombre se quedó pensativo.

—Supongamos que hago todo eso, Chiba. ¿Vas a crearle problemas a la comisaría?

—No busco problemas —dijo Darién—. Solo quiero dejar limpio mi historial.

—Entonces, trato hecho. Pero te lo advierto —dijo el capitán—, si vuelves a presentar una solicitud para ingresar en el cuerpo, serás rechazado, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, sé que lo hiciste por tus compañeros. Y aunque los tiempos están cambiando, Chiba, el código del silencio es un dinosaurio en lo que respecta a esta comisaría.

Darién dijo que lo comprendía. Lo que no dijo fue que sabía, como también lo sabía el capitán, que no había vínculo más fuerte que el de un policía compañero. El código del silencio y la lealtad siempre estaría presente.

Dedicó los días siguientes a rematar los casos de Metropole, y un viernes por la tarde, salió de las oficinas de la compañía para siempre, y echó a andar sintiendo la brisa fresca que ascendía desde la bahía, mientras silbaba para sí.

«Por fin libre», pensó, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras paseaba. Por fin estaba libre.

Y se lo debía todo a Serena. A lo que le había dicho durante el viaje a Denver, a la fuerza de sus convicciones y a su valor ante obstáculos en apariencia insalvables. Serena era su puerto.

Y pensó, mientras cruzaba la calle, esquivando coches: ¿qué iba a hacer con aquella libertad que tanto le había costado recuperar?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

Dieron comienzo las clases en la Universidad de Colorado y, como siempre, Serena estaba tan ocupada que los últimos días del verano pasaron volando.

Había presentado los papeles de la adopción, y le habían asegurado que no había cabos sueltos. Eimi, del servicio de protección del menor, había pronosticado que la adopción iría por la vía rápida.

—Para Navidad, serás la madre legítima de Endimión —le dijo sin vacilar.

Y Beryl ... Gracias al FBI, sobre todo al agente especial Michiru tenou, y al servicio social de Denver, Beryl estaba en un programa de rehabilitación, un programa largo. Por fin había superado la desintoxicación y había hecho llegar un mensaje a Serena en el que se disculpaba por la situación imposible en que había puesto a todo el mundo y le prometía enderezarse de una vez por todas. También decía que le gustaría que Endimión tuviera noticias de ella algún día, cuando estuviera preparada. Por supuesto, solo el tiempo diría si Beryl podría superar sus problemas. Serena pensaba a menudo en la vida tan trágica que había llevado la joven. Pero siempre había esperanza, ¿no había aprendido ella misma aquella inequívoca verdad?

Transcurrida la primera semana de clases, Serena tomó una decisión. Bueno, pensó, mientras regresaba a casa con Endimión en el asiento de atrás, había tomado dos decisiones. La primera consistía en cortarse otra vez el pelo y retocarse las mechas. A sus alumnos de segundo curso les encantaba su nueva imagen, a Endimión le gustaba, y a ella también. La segunda, y la más importante, pensó mientras entraba en su calle, consistía en ponerse en contacto con Darién. Por difícil que le resultara, necesitaba contarle lo que sentía. Si no lo hacía, siempre se le quedaría la duda. A los ochenta años, pasaría las noches tumbada en la cama imaginándose cómo habría sido su vida si hubiese hecho una sola llamada.

Pero la llamada iba a ser muy, muy difícil.

Debía de estar absorta en sus pensamientos sobre Darién y su esposa, porque cuando aparcó, bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de Endimión, no se fijó en el descapotable rojo que estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

—Cariño —le dijo a Endimión—, toma ese bolsa pequeña del asiento... no, la más pequeña, eso es, y no aplastes el pan. Espera, yo cierro la puerta.

Fue Endimión el primero que lo vio. Estaba sentado a la luz dorada del atardecer en el peldaño más alto del porche, con las rodillas flexionadas y las manos entrelazadas. Estaba tan inmóvil que podría haber sido una estatua.

—¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es Darién! ¡Hola, Darién! —Endimión corrió por la acera, aplastando contra su pecho la bolsa del pan.

«¿Darién?». Serena giró en redondo y estuvo a punto de dar un traspié del susto.

—¿Darién? —balbució, y parpadeó, porque no daba crédito a sus ojos. Después, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de moverse, con las dos bolsas de la compra en las manos y el bolso resbalando de su hombro.

«Es él», pensó, como si sus ojos no pudieran estar en lo cierto. La voz de Darién llegó a sus oídos a través de una niebla invisible de confusión.

—Hola, chico —le estaba diciendo a Endimión. Después, se incorporó despacio, y con una mano alborotó el pelo de Endimión y con la otra liberó la barra aplastada de pan de la bolsa.

—Voy al parvulario —estaba contándole Endimión con atropello—, y mi maestra es la señorita Ikuko y... y mi amigo Andrew va a pasar la noche en casa. Mamá dice que podemos acampar en el jardín si no hace frío. ¿Mamá? ¿Va a venir _Andrew_ esta noche? ¿Mamá?

Pero Serena apenas lo oía. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese detenido en un único pensamiento: «Ha vuelto».

Mientras luchaba por recobrar el control, Darién recorrió la senda de entrada y tomó las dos bolsas que ella sostenía. El roce, el mero contacto de su piel, le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Quieres que las deje en la cocina? —levantó las bolsas, una en cada mano.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Serena en un ronco susurro. Carraspeó. «Darién aquí»—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que si quieres que las deje en la cocina.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquellos ojos, o la sonrisa tímida, dura y burlona al mismo tiempo, y los rasgos fuertes de su rostro? ¿Cómo podía olvidar lo hermoso que era?

—¿Serena?

—Ah, sí, en la cocina.

—¡Ven! —Estaba llamando Endimión a Darién—. Yo te digo dónde es. ¿Mamá, puedo comerme una galleta?

Serena acertó a reaccionar y siguió a Endimión y a Darién al interior de la casa. Mil veces, había imaginado aquella escena un millar de veces, y cuando por fin Darién estaba allí, tenía la mente en blanco.

—¿Quieres que meta la leche en la nevera? —preguntó Darién.

—Estas son mis galletas preferidas —anunció Endimión, con los ojos como platos mientras sacaba las galletas ricas de crema de la bolsa de plástico—. Mamá, luego me tomaré toda la cena, te lo prometo. ¿Mamá?

Endimión podría haber devorado todo el paquete y Serena no se habría dado ni cuenta. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con vivir aquella escena y había susurrado en silencio lo que le diría?

—¿Tienes cerveza? —Darién la miró con ojos ávidos... ¿o eran imaginaciones suyas?

—Ah, sí, detrás de los huevos, creo —Serena inspiró hondo—. Darién, ¿qué pasa? No puedo creer... En fin...

Darién encontró la lata de cerveza y tiró de la lengüeta.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy sin empleo. Dejé la compañía de seguros. Lo he dejado todo, en realidad.

—¿Pero...?

Allí estaba él, llenando la cocina con su presencia.

—Ha ocurrido muchas cosas desde que te llamé. Oye, siento no haberte puesto al día, pero... —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un idiota.

—No importa —susurró Serena, perpleja.

—¿Que sea un idiota? —Darién elevó la comisura de los labios para esbozar una sonrisa, y Serena sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir, apenas consciente de Endimión y de las galletas, o de la leche derramada sobre la encimera—. No quiero decir eso. Solo quería decir que lo entiendo —entonces, balbució las palabras—. ¿Estás divorciado? ¿Firmaste...?

—Sí —contestó—. El juez aprobó el divorcio... —consultó su reloj— hará cosa de dos horas.

—Ah.

—Y también arreglé otra cosa. El error, digamos, que había en mi historial. La comisaría no quería recuperarme, pero quedé limpio. El consejo que me diste sobre cómo tratar a cierto preso... en fin, funcionó. Estaba pensando...

—¿Pensando? —Darién estaba tan cerca... a dos o tres pasos de Serena, y tan atractivo. Serena casi podía sentir el calor que irradiaba, y percibir su fragancia especial. Iba a desmayarse en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Puedo ver la tele, mamá? Darién, ¿quieres ver la tele conmigo?

—Eh, gracias, chico, pero mejor dentro de un rato.

—Está bien —dijo Endimión—. Luego echan los Power Rangers. Puedes venir a verlos.

—Claro, por qué no —dijo Darién, y Endimión salió trotando de la cocina, imitando el ruido de un coche.

—¡Brum, brum!

—Eh —Darién se volvió hacia Serena y su rostro cobró una expresión grave—. No se me da muy bien dar explicaciones, ¿vale?

—Sí. Vale, claro. Pero...

—Telefoneé a la comisaría de Denver y van a revisar mi solicitud. La cosa promete.

—¿Vas a trabajar en Denver? ¿Vas a mudarte a Denver?

—Déjame que lo suelte todo, ¿de acuerdo? —no esperó a que Serena contestara—. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, Serena, contigo y con Endimión. Por teléfono, bueno, tú dijiste...

—Y todavía lo siento así —barbotó Serena—. Darién, más que nunca. Te... te he echado tanto de menos... —de repente, abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Me quieres?

Darién profirió una carcajada.

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir, profesora?

—No, no lo has dicho —los latidos del corazón de Serena eran como el aleteo de un pajarillo—. Dilo, Darién. Necesito oír las palabras.

Serena dio un paso hacia él. Y otro. Después, alargó el brazo y le tocó el rostro con los dedos. Le temblaban.

—Te quiero —susurró, sin apartar la mirada de Darién.

Darién inclinó la cabeza, buscó la palma de Serena con los labios y la besó en la mano.

—Te quiero, Serena. Dios, cuánto te quiero —dijo junto a su piel.

Serena lo besó en los labios, primero con suavidad, después con tanto sentimiento que sintió que le fallaban las rodillas. Se apartó y lo miró a través de lágrimas de alegría.

—¿Crees que deberíamos... en fin, preguntárselo a Endimión? —dijo Darién. Y Serena rio, mientras lo absorbía con la mirada.

—¿Qué crees que dirá?

—Que quiere que vea los Power Rangers con él.

Serena asintió, volvió a los brazos de Darién y apoyó la cabeza en su sólido pecho.

—La familia completa —murmuró, y cerró los ojos para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Darién.

**Fin**


End file.
